Todo por un Cigarrillo
by Ilitia
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL!... despues de recuperar los puros les pagaran?, Kazu y Juubei tendran una linda vida juntos? Ban cumplira su promesa y se hara millonario? y que con Akabane y su secion de fotos? .... Capi 11 ARRIBA!.
1. Que difícil es dejar un vicio

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 1 **

_**Que difícil es dejar un vicio**_

Las costumbres son algo realmente humano y animal, cualquiera dirá que podemos romperlas cuando queramos pero eso no resulta tan fácil, y esto es lo que nuestro querido Ban experimentaría en carne propia…., pero todo esto empezó una mañana en la cual nuestro increíble dúo estaba como de costumbre pegando carteles de los servicios que ofrecían por medio de la ciudad.

- Ban…. Ban…. – el rubio con carteles en mano mira a todos lados tratando de hallar a su compañero –

- Que quieres? …. – le llega de sorpresa por detrás sacando con mucha calma una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su pantalón –

- BAN!!! NOO!!! ERES UN TRAMPOSO!! ME DIJISTE QUE NO TENIAS DINERO PARA UN REFRESCO PERO SI PARA COMPRAR CIGARRILLOS!! ToT – lanza los carteles al suelo mientras trata de quitarle la cajita a su compañero –

- No molestes!! ¬¬ - le estampa la palma de la mano en el rostro a Ginji evitando sus intentos por quitarle la caja –

- Pero Ban!! No seas malo!! Eres un vicioso!! … - deja de insistir en quitarle la caja para después verlo con cara de cachorro abandonado –

- No me mires así ya te dije que no dejare de fumar … - saca un cigarrillo y lo pone en su boca –

- Pero eso hace daño Ban acaso no recuerdas las fotos que nos mostró Natsumi….

- No me las recuerdes ¬¬

_**Recuerdos de Ban….**_

Ginji, Paul y Natsumi miraban impresionados un libro que le habían prestado a la chica para hacer un reporte sobre el cáncer de pulmón causado por el fumar cigarrillos, mientras que Ban permanecía silencioso sentado en la barra del café sin mirarlos si quiera.

- QUE HORRIBLE!!! – Ginji en forma chibi se escondió tras Natsumi para no seguir viendo las fotos –

- En verdad esto lo causa el fumar? – Paul sigue mirando las imágenes algo sobre saltado –

- Así es…. Yo también me sorprendí al verlas, pero debo realizar esa investigación – voltea la pagina para seguir mostrando –

- BANNNN TE VAS A MORIR SI SIGUES FUMANDO!! – en un alarde de sentimiento el rubio en forma Chibi se lanza sobre la espalda del mencionado –

- PODRIAS DEJAR DE MOLESTARME IDIOTA!! – intenta quitárselo de encima pero es muy difícil –

- Ban creo que Ginji tiene razón, mira estas fotos!! – Natsumi se levanta de su puesto y le muestra las imágenes de una autopsia donde muestran como quedaron los pulmones de un fumador –

- No... es nada... del otro mundo…. – Ban desvía la mirada un poco perturbado pero intentando aparentar calma –

- Ban estas sudando frió … - el rubio le toca la frente preocupado –

- No puede dejar de fumar…. No insistan, creo que ni pagándole 3 millones de yen lo dejaría – Paul se acomoda los lentes regresando a su puesto tras la barra –

- Tienes los tres millones de yenes? – Ban lo mira retador –

- Si los tengo aceptarías la apuesta?

- Bah... estas mas quebrado que nosotros… así que nunca los tendrás…. Pero igual si aceptaría la apuesta de no fumar por esa cantidad de dinero nn – sonrió pretencioso mientras encendía un cigarrillo frente a todos –

- Trato hecho … - Paul le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato –

- Ok… - le recibió el apretón seguro que primero llegaba el fin del mundo antes de que Paul fuera millonario XD –

_**Terminan los recuerdos de Ban **_

Después de discutir un rato mas sobre los daños del fumar Ginji no pudo evitar que Ban siguiera haciéndolo, desistió por el bien de su relación, sabia que Ban no cedía ante nada y menos ante un vicio que le era realmente importante para el, luego de colgar un montón de anuncios que después se cayeron por obra de la naturaleza "reentiéndase que llovía a cantaros", se fueron a escampar al café esperando que Natsumi se apiadara de ellos y les diera algo caliente para beber.

- HOLAAAAAA NATSUMI!! – Ginji entra todo mojado mientras que la chica le tapo la boca tan rápido como pudo –

- Shssss…. no hables duro Ginji… el jefe esta escuchando algo importante en la radio nn

- Que hace? – Ban se sentó en la barra mirando atento como Paul subió el volumen de la pequeña radio que había detrás del mostrador –

- Aquí viene!!! – Paul registró sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño papel que miro con mucha ilusión –

- Que es eso? – Ginji se alzo lo mas que pudo pero un grito en la radio lo hizo desistir –

- Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS!! PARA NUESTRO SORTEO NUMERO 2.345…. ESTA TARDE TENDREMOS UN AFORTUNADO GANADOR EN JAPON!! …. QUIEN SE LLEVARA EL PREMIO MAYOR!!! ….

- Están escuchando la lotería ¬¬ - Ban hizo una mueca de burla para después cruzarse de brazos sobre la barra –

- El jefe compro ese billete hace unos días ya que el horóscopo decía que esta semana le sonreiría la buena fortuna nn

- Creen en esas estupideces … - Ban renegó con la cabeza mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo para fumar –

- Quien sabe… podría ganar!! – Ginji miro con alegría el radio escuchando atentamente el sorteo –

- Y EL GANADOR ES EL NUMERO…. 2…8….3….6…6….3…0…9!!

Paul bajo la mirada al papelito y después de releerlo varias veces, se dejo caer al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- eso le pasa por andar ilusionado… - Ban saco un encendedor y se dispuso a prender su cigarrillo pero... –

- GANEEEEEE GANEEEEEEEE!!! ME GANE 10 MILLONES DE YENES!!! SOY RICO!! SOY RICO!!! – salto de la barra y abrazo a Natsumi y Ginji con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Ban quedo catatonico con la noticia –

- EN SERIO JEFE!! GANO!! – la chica reía muy feliz junto al rubio –

- QUE SUERTE TIENES PAUL!!! VERDAD BAN!! BAN!! …. Ban? – mira como el encendedor seguía prendido frente al rostro de mencionado – que paso?

- MALDICION!!!!! TENDRE QUE DEJAR DE FUMAR!!!! ToT – colérico lanza al suelo el encendedor mientras que Paul se controlo un poco de la emoción –

- Ban... quieres hacer efectiva la apuesta? – sonrió con alegría mientras mostraba el papel que lo hacia acreedor de 10 millones de yenes –

- Será fácil Ban!! Vamos tu puedes dejar de fumar!! – Ginji se le guindo de un brazo muy feliz –

- No… lo se… hace años que lo hago... – miro el cigarrillo y después el papelito…. Otra vez el cigarrillo y nuevamente el papelito…. – ES UN MARTIRIO!!!

- Ban yo se que tu puedes!! Son 3 millones de yenes!! Imagina todo lo que podremos comprar con eso!!

- 3 millones…. 3 millones… - se imagino un cigarrillo con manos y piernas que le seducía a seguir mientras que en la otra esquina había una bolsa de dinero que se abría llena de billetes – ACEPTO!!

- SI!!! TU PUEDES BAN!! – Ginji se le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -

- Pero…. Si dejo de fumar cuando me darás los tres millones Paul?

- Bueno…. Creo que como mínimo tendrías que dejarlo por dos semanas… para que te crea, nada de fumar o no habrá dinero – se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

- Dos semanas... tendré fuerza de voluntad!! Aunque…. – recordó en las ocasiones que mas fumaba que era…. casi siempre, cuando estaba feliz, complacido, molesto o preocupado – eh… Paul…

- Dime

- No podríamos saltarnos el que fume en momentos en los cuales son muy importantes para mí…

- Ban tu fumas todo el tiempo ¬¬

- Si lo se, pero es que podría dejarlo con facilidad en esos momentos pero en otros…. Bueno ... – imagen mental de el fumando muy cómodo acostado en una cama y con Ginji abrazado a el -

- Que otros? – Paul miro con cierta preocupación al castaño –

- Mejor déjalo así…. Yo veré como le hago U.U – suspiro resignado y miro a Ginji que seguía como ilusionado con todo lo que podrían hacer con 3 millones de Yenes – esto será difícil….

Al parecer la tentación de tener dinero en sus bolsillos era mas fuerte que la de fumar…. Pero esa fuerza de voluntad se vio derruida a los dos días en los cuales Ginji le hacia de conciencia a un Ban con síntomas parecidos a los de un drogadicto sin su dosis de droga.

- BAN!! BAN!! ABRE LA PUERTA!! – Golpeo con mucha molestia la puerta de un baño público sabiendo que su querido Ban se había escabullido allí –

- QUE QUIERES? – subió la cabeza por encima de la puerta para ve la cara de molestia de Ginji –

- Estas fumando?

- NO!! ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO MUY DISTINTO A ESO!! – sigue mirando a Ginji mientras maniobra con sus manos para sacar un cigarrillo de la cajita que compro a escondidas –

- No me mientes Ban? – ojitos de borrego a medio morir –

- No, no te miento!! – logro tomar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos –

- En serio?

- En serio ¬¬

- Entonces abre la puerta del baño

- No puedo…

- Porque no puedes?

- Porque... porque… estoy intentando…. Tu sabes… ir al baño!!

- Ah… te cayeron mal los panecillos que trajo Natsumi esta mañana?

- Eh… si eso fue… huuu… Ginji salte me esta doliendo el estomago…. – hace algunos ruidos y que de dolor para poder alejar al rubio del baño –

- Te sientes mal Ban!! – se pego a la puerta del baño mientras unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos –

- SI Y VETE!! TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!! – casi destrozo el cigarrillo que tenia entre sus dedos por el coraje –

- Esta bien… Ban… te dejo solo…. – salio del baño rápidamente –

- Al fin!! – Ban bajo la mirada mas aliviado mientras que noto que el cigarrillo se quebró en dos gracias a su fuerza – demonios…. Sacare otro …

Ban levanto la tapa del escusado y lanzo el cigarrillo al mismo para no dejar evidencias, después de ello con toda la calma del mundo registro sus bolsillos y saco la cajita para tomar otro cigarrillo.

- esto me aliviara…. – miro la caja muy feliz, bueno mas que feliz parecía realmente loco de felicidad porque fumaría después de dos días –

- BAAANNNNN ABREEEE TE TRAJE PAPEL HIGIENICO!! – la puerta del baño se azoto con fuerza para ver como Ban termino estampado encima del escusado y su amada caja de cigarrillos cayo de lleno dentro del mismo lugar –

- HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ERES UN ANIMAL GINJI!!! – miro traumado como la cajita flotaba en el agua azul claro del escusado –

- Ban… que es… eso? – se asomo asombrado al escusado pero pronto vio como el agua bajaba rápidamente llevándose la cajita por la cañería –

- Tuve…. Que bajar eso... las personas lanzan cada cosa al escudado ¬¬ - salio del baño tratando de aparentar calma –

- Ban… ya no te sientes mal? – Ginji volteo a verlo con rostro preocupado –

- No ya no... U.U

- Bueno al menos me recordé que podías necesitar esto nn – extendió sus manos y le dio un pequeño rollito de papel blanco –

- Gracias Ginji … - dijo entre dientes para voltearse y lavar su rostro en uno de los lavabos del baño –

- Ban... estas molesto por algo?

- No …

El primer intento de Ban por fumar fue frustrado gracias a Ginji, la tarde avanzaba y el dúo estaba sentado en un banco del parque, miraban el ir y venir de la gente pero Ginji noto como Ban estaba realmente tenso, muy estresado se diría, sus manos estaban hacia atrás sujetándose del respaldar del banco, mientras que sus piernas no dejaban de hacer un movimiento rítmico de arriba y abajo como si temblaran, su rostro estaba pálido pero allí fue que Ginji se asusto, jamás había visto a Ban tan pálido y nervioso.

- Ban? – le llamo con una vocecita dulce –

- Hm…. – el aludido ni volteo a verlo, estaba mas al pendiente de sus pensamientos –

- Ban te…. Te…. te tengo que preguntar algo muy importante – se acerco al castaño interfiriendo en su rango de vista –

- Que quieres Ginji ¬¬ - ladeo la cabeza sin mucho interés pero con aquella mirada fría que preocupo mas al rubio –

- Te…. Quiero preguntar algo pero no se si te molestes U.U

- Habla… - volvió la mirada al vació –

- Estas…. Estas…. Estreñido?

- O.o – Ban quedo en una sola pieza ante lo que le dijo Ginji –

- Es que como…. Dijiste que te dolía el estomago y como no fuiste al baño…. Bueno pensé que tu cara y tu actitud era por eso U.U

- Estupido – bajo la cabeza derrotado, se sentía mal por no fumar y para rematar en ese instante una señora muy gorda con un perrito se les sentó al lado –

- Ban es en serio, me tienes preocupado, porque estas así?

- No es nada… - volteo de reojo donde la voluminosa mujer notando como sacaba algo de entre el escote de su vestido – ah…..

- Ban? …. Ban? ….. que le miras a esa señora tan fea - Ginji arqueo una ceja con notable asombro por lo que hacia su compañero –

- Nena…. Te extraño…. – Ban seguía mirando a la mujer y lo que hacia, pero el perrito que llevaba con ella pareció notar la cara de ansioso que se gastaba el castaño –

El animalito que era un perrito Chihuahua de color marrón claro se le guindo de un mordisco al pantalón de Ban y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, mostrando los dientes y gruñendo muy molesto.

- oye rata con collar suéltame!!! – Ban lo miro muy serio –

- no llame así a mi puchito!! Joven mal hablado!! – la mujer le respiro encima soltando todo aquel embriagador humo que tanto anhelaba Ban sentir –

- que bueno esta…. – Ban cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel humo mientras que el perrito seguía sujeto a su pantalón y Ginji no entendía un comino lo que pasaba –

- COMO QUE BUENA!!! PERVERTIDO!! – la gorda se levanto del banco y alzo su bolso muy dispuesta a lanzarle un golpe a Ban –

- Espere señora!! Mi amigo no quería decir eso… verdad Ban? – Ginji lo mira pero el castaño esta mas embelezado en ver el escote de la mujer donde sobresalía la cajita de cigarrillos que escondia –

- SI ME ESTA COMIENDO CON LOS OJOS!! – la gorda levanto el bolso para pegarle a Ban pero este estiro su mano como queriendo rescatar la cajita de cigarrillos del escote de la mujer –

- Yo los salvare…. – Ban con rostro de felicidad y su mano acercándose un poco mas al pecho de la gorda –

- BAN!!! QUE HACES!! – Ginji le separa rápidamente evitando el ataque de la mujer –

- YO LA QUIERO!! QUIERO QUE SEA MIA!!! QUIERO TENERLA EN MI BOCA!!... SENTIR SU SABOR… QUIERO QUE SEA MIA!!!! – Ban gritaba a viva voz mientras todos a su alrededor se detuvieron a ver el espectáculo –

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! PERVERTIDO!!! POLICIAAAAAA!!! UN POLICIAAAAA!!! – la gorda empezó a gritar como loca y el perrito soltó a Ban para ladrar tan histérico como su dueña –

- VAMONOSSSSS!!! – Ginji le sujeto de la camisa y lo arrastro fuera del parque para evitar ser llevados presos por pervertidos XD –

Después de correr unas tres cuadras para escapar de algunos policías, terminaron en las cercanías de la fortaleza, no es que querían llegar allí pero era eso o ser metidos presos, Ginji respiro acelerado tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que Ban solo se quedo parado con la mirada vidriosa y perdida en la maraña de cables y vigas que estaban sobre sus cabezas.

- Ban porque demonios hiciste eso!! Que yo sepa no te atraen las gordas!!! ToT – Ginji en forma Chibi con lagrimitas se le guinda del cuello –

- Ginji….

- Dime Ban? – se separa del cuello del castaño –

- Ayúdame….. – bajo la mirada muy triste –

- Que te pasa? Ban dime!!! – se volvió a guindar del cuello de Ban –

- No aguatare una hora mas sin fumar!!!! HUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!! – Ban se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Chibi Ginji que solo sollozaba con el muy triste –

- Ban…. Snif…..snif…. no quiero verte sufrir!!….. si tu felicidad son los cigarrillos… pues … bueno…..

- NOOOOO!! NO QUIERO PERDER 3 MILLONES DE YENES!!! – sujeto con mucha fuerza a Ginji entre sus brazos –

Ginji se puso serio, miro a su alrededor y una linda e ingeniosa idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- Ban….

- Si...

- Ya se quien te va ayudar!!! – sonrió muy contento –

- Quien? – miro algo preocupado al rubio –

- SOLO SIGUEME!!! YA VERAS!! – tomo de un brazo a Ban y salieron corriendo hacia dentro de la fortaleza ilimitada –

_**Continuara………….**_

Que felicidad!! Que felicidad!!! "insertar a Ramsin haciendo el bailecito de la felicidad de Chibi Ginji", como quería hacer un fic de esta serie nn, no me dirán que ese par es para quererlos a muerte!!, estoy muy feliz como una lombriz, pero ahora es que faltan cosas por pasar para el pobre servicio de rescate de los Get Bakers!!, saldrán mas personajes, mas situaciones delirantes XD, mas líos y si me animo hasta un lemon XD.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Entre agujas te veré?**_


	2. Entre Agujas te vere?

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 2**

_**Entre agujas te veré?**_

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

La tibia brisa de la tarde entraba por los ventanales de una habitación muy bien decorada al antiguo estilo japonés, el lugar estaba inundado de incienso y una música muy relajante se escuchaba en el ambiente, tal parece que aquí alguien tenía muy buenos gustos.

- si…. oh…. Jubei….

- Te agrada?

- Mas que eso…. tus manos… ahh…. Sigue….

- Tus palabras son órdenes…

- Siempre tan caballeroso…. Jubei….

- Para ti lo que sea Kazuki….

- Me gustan tus tratamientos anti stress…. – una sonría serena se dibuja en el rostro del maestro de los hilos –

- Estas tenso…. Sucede algo? – el descendiente de la escuela Kakei hace mas presión sobre el cuello de Kazu –

- La señorita Hevn me ofreció un trabajo de rescate…. Pero todavía estoy pensándolo…. No se, siento que traiciono al señor Ginji si lo acepto U.U

- Porque no les dices y así lo hacen juntos – sonrió mientras sigue sus masajes –

- Jubei te aseguro que no es el trabajo que en estos momentos querría aceptar Ban Midou

- Están en un dilema – bajo sus manos hasta las vértebras de la columna haciendo presión en cada una de ellas –

- Y uno muy grande... por eso vine – suspiro mientras sentía las manos de Jubei recorriendo su espalda –

- Kazuki date la vuelta voy a acomodar tu columna

- Si … - se movió lentamente para voltearse boca arriba –

Mientras afuera de esa habitación, un par de chicos caminaban muy rápido, en verdad era Ginji que llevaba casi a rastras a un molesto Ban por media fortaleza para llegar donde Jubei Kakei, tenia una leve idea de que el podría ayudar a Ban con su adicción a los cigarrillos.

- ya suéltame idiota!! – mueve bruscamente sus manos para soltarse del rubio –

- Calmate Ban ya veras que esto te ayudara!! – sonrió muy feliz mientras veía por que pasillo entrar –

- Seguro que no vamos donde Makubex ¬¬

- No el no es experto en eso, si fuera una adicción a las pc podría ser pero no nn

- Entonces?

- Jaja!!! Llegamos!! – se detiene frente a una puerta decorada con símbolos japoneses muy antiguos –

- JUBEI KAKEI!! – miro muy incrédulo el cartelito que había al lado de la puerta que decía " Experto en medicina milenaria" –

- Si... el es muy bueno con sus agujas quizás te ayude nn

- A mi nadie me va a usar de alfiletero!! – Ban se da media vuelta para irse –

- Ban!! No señor!! Es por tu bien!! – se aferra a la cintura del castaño para que no se vaya –

- No me gustan las agujas!! Y menos el pensar que me las claven así que no entrare allí!!

- Eso es infantil Ban ¬¬

- NO SOY INFANTIL!!

- SI LO ERES!!

- QUE NO!!

- SI!!

- AHHH…. OH JUBEIIII!!

- O.O…. Que fue eso? – ambos dejaron de discutir al escuchar esa especie de alarido que venia detrás de la puerta –

- Así esta mejor?

- Si…

- Ese es Jubei… - Ginji lo dice algo inseguro –

- Y el otro quien?

- Que voy a saber yo!!

- Pues escuchemos un poco mas – mirada muy maliciosa de parte de Ban –

- Yo no soy mirón Ban, seguro esta trabajando con un cliente…

- Ahh….. Jubei más abajo….

- O.o

- Que decías ¬¬

- Eh… no quiero escuchar eso!! – Ginji en forma chibi y tapándose los oídos –

- En verdad que estas tenso Kazuki….

- KAZUKI!! O///O

- Yo sabia que esos dos tenían algo raro ¬¬

- Ban!! Solo son buenos amigos

- Si…. y seguro que lo que están haciendo allí dentro es algo muy profesional

- Yo confió en Kazu y en Jubei!!

- Ginji…. Ginji…. Eres muy inocente lo sabias – coloca su mano sobre el hombro del rubio –

- no digas eso Ban!!! Estoy seguro que no hacen nada malo!! – frunce el seño muy serio –

- quieres apostar!!

- Por andar apostando estamos aquí ¬¬

- Eh…. Igual te lo probare!! – Ban se pone muy serio frente a la puerta y toca dos veces –

- Que haces!! Los vas a interrumpir!! – Ginji lo agarra de la mano pero no logra evitar que Ban toque una tercera vez –

- Que? No quieres arruinarles su velada amorosa?

- Ellos no están….

La puerta se abre y vemos a Jubei muy serio mirando a ambos chicos mientras que Kazuki permanecía recostado en una especie cama quiropráctica.

- Ginji, Ban … que sorpresa que estén por aquí – les invita a pasar –

- Señor Ginji que hace en la fortaleza? – Kazu se sienta en la camilla mientras acomoda su bata -

- Holaaaa!!! Kazu!! Jubei!! – Ginji sonríe muy feliz y pasa mientras que Ban se queda parado en la entrada –

- No vas a entrar Ban? – Kazuki le miro interrogante mientras se ponía de pie –

- Eh…. Yo espero aquí

- Ban no seas cobarde!! Jubei no te hará nada malo...

- Por lo que escuche todo lo que hace es muuuuy bueno - mirada mal intencionada hacia Kazu y Jubei –

- Y que lo trajo hasta aquí señor Ginji? – Kazuki sonrió muy tranquilo obviando el comentario de Ban –

- Pues necesitábamos que Jubei ayude a Ban con un problema

- Que tiene Ban?

- Bueno Jubei... el quiere dejar de fumar pero no puede U.U

- Dejar de fumar? – Jubei volteo a verlo con incredulidad –

- PUES SI!! DEJARE DE FUMAR!! PERO A MI NADIE ME USARA DE ALFILETERO!! – mostró su puño furioso –

- Ban no te asustes Jubei es muy bueno con las agujas no sentirás nada de dolor, al contrario se siente un alivio muy grande

- Se notaba el alivio que sentías fenómeno de los hilos ¬¬

- BAN!! – Ginji lo mira haciendo puchero –

- Si puedo ayudarlo a controlar la ansiedad del fumar pero si no desea hacerse el tratamiento no puedo obligarlo – Jubei se dio media vuelta tan serio como de costumbre –

- Ban piensa en los 3 millones de yenes que te dará Paul!! ToT

- No se….

- De que dinero hablan?

- Kazu lo que pasa es que Paul se gano el premio gordo de la lotería de Japón y Ban apostó con el que si dejaba de fumar por dos semanas le daría 3 millones de yenes

- Una apuesta muy tentadora para ti Ban

- Lo se fenómeno pero no dejare que tu medico personal me ponga una sola aguja encima!!

- Ban por favor!!, vamos acepta la ayuda de Jubei…. – Ginji con ojitos muy grandes y llorosos –

- He dicho que no!! y mejor nos largamos!! - Ban se encamina muy serio hasta la puerta de la habitación –

- Creo que le comentare a Shido de tu fobia a las agujas…. – Kazuki lo dice en un tono casi melodioso –

- COMIENZA CON LAS AGUJAS!! – empuja una silla y se sienta muy serio - Y TU FENOMENO DE LOS HILOS LE DICES ALGO AL CHICO MONO Y TE MATARE!!

- Gracias Kazu… - Ginji le susurra al oído muy feliz –

- De nada nn

- Muy bien Ban me imagino que deseas aliviar la ansiedad por los cigarrillos? – Jubei se da media vuelta para buscar sus agujas –

- CLARO IDIOTA!!Y DATE PRISA!! – mueve rítmicamente su pie contra el suelo –

- Ban no le hables así a Jubei ¬¬

- No te preocupes Ginji yo solo haré mi trabajo – se da la vuelta con una cajita en sus manos algo larga y la abre – estas son las agujas indicadas para tu problema Ban

- QUUEEEE!! O.O – Ban de un salto termina parado encima de la silla al ver el tamaño de las agujas que usara Jubei con el –

- No te alarmes tanto Ban, esas no son las agujas mas grandes de Jubei

- Si… seguro que tu si se las has visto de todos los tamaños – sonríe con sarcasmo al maestro de los hilos -

- BAN!!!! – Ginji con mirada asesina y algunas pequeñas descarga de electricidad a su alrededor –

- Siento una leve platica en doble sentido – Jubei saca la primera aguja – quitate la camisa por favor Ban

- Porque me tengo que quitar la camisa? ¬¬

- Porque debo colocar las agujas en ciertas zonas del cuerpo y de paso acuéstate en la camilla

- Ban hazlo

- No molestes Ginji, yo lo haré pero a mi ritmo!! – se quita la camisa poco a poco diría que trataba de perder el mayor tiempo posible –

Después de algunos largos minutos Ban se había quitado la camisa y se acostó sobre la camilla que había, Ginji y Kazu se sentaron no muy lejos de allí para dejarle el campo libre a Jubei y sus agujas.

- espero sepas usar esas cosas bien ¬¬ - miro con preocupación la aguja que Jubei tenia en sus manos –

- mi familia es experta en el arte de curar con agujas y yo soy uno de los mejores porque mi misión es proteger y cuidar de Kazuki…. – mirada dulce hacia el maestro de los hilos –

- Oh…. Jubei…. – Kazuki sonríe a mas no poder –

Repentinamente el ambiente se vuelve armonioso y romántico, las intensas luces de la habitación bajan y nada más podemos ver a Kazuki y Jubei dándose una serie de miradas muy románticas XD.

- oye Ban no crees que esto es extraño? – Ginji se acerca donde su compañero –

- pues… si, esos dos en verdad que se gustan ¬¬

- no lo digo por eso!!, ellos son así pero lo que me preguntaba era como es que se bajaron las luces? – el rubio rasca su cabeza con duda –

- olvídalo tonto…. Mejor regreso a este par a la realidad o no terminare nunca de quitarme las ganas de fumar!!

- Kazuki…. Yo nací para cuidarte… - en medio de la penumbra tomas las manos del maestro de los hilos –

- Lo se Jubei… - sigue con esa sonrisa muy dulce –

- Tus manos…. Son tan suaves…..

- Mis manos? – Kazuki alza sus manos con curiosidad –

- Eh… Jubei… estas agarrando MIS MANOS!! – Ban se suelta de un solo golpe y allí es que todo regresa a la normalidad –

- Perdón… - el experto en agujas baja la cabeza apenado –

- PODRIAN YA DEJARSE DE ROMANTICISMOS Y PONER LAS MALDITAS AGUJAS!! – el rostro de Ban hervía de rabia –

- Será mejor que empecemos … - Jubei recobra su compostura y se acerca donde Ban – colocare la primera aguja en el tercer ojo…

- Jubei…..

- Dime Ginji?

- Ban no tiene tres ojos

- ……… - Jubei con muchas gotitas en la cabeza –

- Ginji lo que quiso decir Jubei es que colocara la aguja en la frente de Ban, justo donde empieza la nariz allí es el tercer ojo en términos de acupuntura

- Oohh…. Kazu también sabes mucho de eso nn

- Si…. seguro que le han puesto muchas agujas en el tercer ojo y quien sabe donde más… AAAAAHHHHH!! ESO DOLIOOOO!! – Ban intenta sobar su frente donde Jubei clavo la primera aguja con malicia –

- Lo siento Ban…. Fui algo brusco – Jubei toma una segunda aguja en sus dedos –

- Creo que no me pondré mas ¬¬ - se sienta en la camilla –

- Solo fue la primera aun faltan unas cuantas mas…. – Jubei empuja a Ban nuevamente contra la camilla –

- Dejamos esa para una segunda sesión…. – vuelve a sentarse en la camilla –

- Que no tardara mucho … - nuevamente reclina a Ban en la camilla –

- Ese no es Shido? – Kazuki señala con su dedo por la ventana de la habitación –

- DONDE!! DONDE KAZU!! QUIERO SALUDARLO!! – Ginji se pega de la ventana muy emocionado –

- Ese estupido hombre Mono!!! Seguro que ya sabe que deje de fumar y se quiere burlar de mi!! Pero no lo dejare!! Ya vera como le quito la piel a tirones …

- Ban?

- QUE!! – el aludido sale de su monologo –

- Ya terminamos…. – Jubei señala las mas o menos 20 agujas que estaban dispersas por todo el torso del castaño –

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! CUANDO PUSISTE TODAS LAS AGUJAS? – se mira asustado por el montón que tiene –

- Soy rápido

- Ban…. No te atrevas ¬¬ - Ginji le noto las intenciones de decir algún otro comentario en doble sentido –

- Esta bien…. Pero ahora quitame este montón de agujas ¬¬

- No puedo, tienes que relajarte unos minutos para que tu energía se canalice adecuadamente y tengan el efecto que deseas

- Cuantos minutos?

- Depende de tu ansiedad, hasta que punto sientes ganas de fumar?

- Si te digo que seria capaz de matar por un cigarrillo me creerías?

_**2 horas después….**_

- Ban…. Todavía tienes ganas de matar a alguien? – Ginji asoma la cabeza por la puerta para ver al castaño todavía en la camilla y lleno de agujas –

- Creo que lo que tengo ganas es de levantarme de aquí!! – mira indignado hacia Jubei que permanecía tranquilo sentado en una silla –

- La ira no te ayudara en nada Ban

- Tu no te metas fenómeno de los hilos!!

- Mejor termino esto o se me quitaran las ganas de quitarle las agujas ¬¬

Después de pelear como 20 minutos mas para que Ban se dejara sacar las agujas, todo el tratamiento de Jubei había finalizado, pero faltaba algo muy importante, comprobar que la ansiedad del castaño estaba controlada.

- la tengo – Kazuki regresa después de salir un momento –

- muy bien esto hay que hacerlo poco a poco y gradualmente – Jubei le señala hacia donde debe poner en acción su plan –

- Ban estas listo? – Ginji le quita la venda que le colocaron en los ojos –

- Si… ya déjense de juegos!! Yo soy muy serio y creo que esas agujas me hicieron muy bien, soy un hombre nuevo!! – pose pretenciosa –

- Entonces aquí vamos – Kazuki saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de cigarrillos –

- Ban como te sientes?

- Bien Ginji… muy bien – ni mira la caja, parece tener mucha fuerza de voluntad el pobre –

- Me acerco más Jubei? – Kazu le mira interrogante todavía con la cajita en mano-

- Solo unos pasos a ver que ocurre

- Ahora Ban? Como te sientes?

- Muy bien…. No me hace falta esa cosa…. Esa cajita…. – su mirada se clava en las manos de Kazuki –

- Mejor la guardo … - Kazu esta por guardar la caja cuando Ban se la arrebata de los dedos –

- ERES MIA!! SIIII TENGO QUE FUMARRR!! SOLO UNO!!! – muy feliz con la cajita de cigarrillos en mano -

- No funciono…. U.U – los tres suspiran derrotados –

_**Continuara…………**_

Parece que ni la acupuntura liberara a Ban de su martirio XD, esperemos que no fume o se le escaparan esos 3 millones de yenes muy facilito, pero ahora se preguntaran que mas puede pasar?, si en medio de tanto caos puede existir orden? O si las cosas pueden ponerse aun peor?, yo creo que mejor leen el capitulo que viene y así saben mas, chauuu!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**A mala hora tenemos trabajo**_

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!!**_


	3. A mala hora tenemos trabajo

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 3**

_**A mala hora tenemos trabajo**_

Luego de que Kazuki tuviese que convencer sutilmente a Ban de soltar la cajita de cigarrillos _(reentiéndase sutilmente por Kazuki atando del techo a Ban con sus hilos para después ver a Ginji carbonizando la cajita con su electricidad)_ el dúo de los Get Backers se dispuso a regresar al Honky Tonk para buscarle una mejor solución al predicamento del pobre Ban. La tarde caía para dar paso a una noche muy nublada y con indicios de que caería un diluvio mayor que el de la tarde.

- QQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! O.O – Ban y Ginji miraban impávidos el cartelito que había pegado afueras del café –

- " Cerrado por ser ricos, nos fuimos de vacaciones " …….. no puedo creerlo!!!

- Ban…. – Ginji lo saco de sus pensamientos –

- Dime ¬¬

- A donde se habrá ido de vacaciones Paul?

- TONTOOOOOO!!!! ESO NO ES EL MAYOR PROBLEMA AHORA!!!! – Ban con ojos llenos de furia –

- Entonces cual es?

- Quien nos dará algo de comer!!! Donde nos refugiaremos de nuestra mala suerte!!

- Ban no exageres…. Nosotros no tenemos tan mala suerte nn

Repentinamente empieza a llover a cantaros y para rematar el amado "chiquitín" de Ban es remolcado por estar mal estacionado.

- decías…. ¬¬

Pobres chicos, no pegan una, ahora que iba a hacer, el Honky Tonk cerrado, Natsumi no podía compadecerse de ellos, mojados, sin auto donde dormir, sin dinero, bueno de eso siempre carecen pero el punto es que no tenían donde ir.

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada**_

_**11 PM **_

El silencio sepulcral se percibía por la innumerable maraña de pasadizos, calles y callejones del lugar, la lluvia no se detenía y todo aparentaba una tristeza inimaginable, pero a pesar de ello en donde vivía Jubei Kakei todo andaba muy bien.

- Kazuki tu crees que Ban deje de fumar? – Jubei mantenía una pose serena con una taza de te en sus manos –

- Por la manera en que tuve que detenerlo dudo que resista uno o dos días mas – bajo la mirada hacia su taza de te –

- Kazuki... – Jubei deja su taza en el suelo donde estaba sentado y se arrima un poco hacia el maestro de los hilos –

- Si

- Quédate esta noche…. – acaricio el rostro de Kazu con mucha suavidad –

- En verdad… quieres que me quede Jubei? – miro con ternura a los ojos de su "mejor amigo" –

- Nunca te lo había dicho antes…. Pero… Kazuki … tu…. Tu…. – acorto un poco mas la distancia entre ambos –

- Si … Jubei …

- Tu... me….

- VOLVIMOOSSSSSSS!! – Ban abre la puerta de una sola patada dejando ver una escena muy interesante de Jubei con su rostro a centímetros del rostro de Kazuki y ambos muy impresionados por la llegada repentina del dúo –

- Ban... señor Ginji…. – Kazuki se pone de pie rápidamente –

- Viniste por otra sesión de acupuntura? ¬¬

- no pero creo que otra vez los estábamos interrumpiendo – Ban sonrió con malicia –

- Ban!!, perdónennos es que no teníamos a donde ir…. Y bueno….. quería pedirte el gran favor de que nos dejaras pasar esta noche aquí Jubei U.U – Ginji bajo la cabeza con mucha pena y respeto –

- Y porque desean quedarse aquí? – Jubei se puso de pie y tomo dos toallas que tenia sobre una cómoda para después lanzárselas al dúo –

- SE LLEVARON A MI CHIQUITIN!!! …. – Ban hace puchero muy molesto mientras se seca con la toalla –

- Chiquitín? – Jubei y Kazu se miran con duda –

- Es que Ban le dice así a su auto y pues allí dormimos pero nos lo remolcaron en frente del Honky Tonk U.U – Ginji también toma la toalla para secarse un poco la ropa –

- Y la señorita Natsumi no se preocupo por ustedes?

- Es que no la veremos por un buen tiempo…. Paul cerro el café para irse de vacaciones ¬¬ - el castaño se sentó con pesadez en el suelo –

- Jubei creo que deberías dejarlos quedarse – Kazuki le mira con mucha ternura –

- Esta bien se pueden quedar…. dormirán aquí fuera…. ya les traigo unas mantas…. – bajo la cabeza con resignación –

- GRACIASSSS JUBEIIII!!! – Chibi Ginji muy feliz y haciendo su bailecito con abanicos en mano –

- Ya deja las estupideces!!! – Ban le da un solo golpe por la cabeza al pobre de Ginji –

- Ahhhh!!! Ban malo!! ToT

- Entonces yo me retiro… - Kazuki intento llegarse hasta la puerta del lugar para tomar sus zapatos pero Jubei le tomo de la mano con cuidado –

- Quédate, igual hay mas espacio en…. En mi habitación … - susurro esa frase al oído del maestro de los hilos –

- Jubei…. Tú crees… que sea conveniente….

- Por mi no hay problema, con tal de que no hagan mucho escándalo por la noche – Ban se reclino divertido de la pared –

- ¬¬

Luego de que Kazuki aceptara quedarse también, Jubei les dio algunas mantas y dos futones a los chicos para que no durmieran en el mero suelo, la noche seguía muy lluviosa y fría, las luces de la ciudad solo parecían innumerables destellos a lo lejos desde la ventana de la habitación, Ban apenas si podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente solo se encontraba una palabrita y esa era Fumar!!, mientras que Ginji tenia mucho frió y se acurruco de uno de los costados del castaño como esperando cariño pero lo único que obtuvo fue nada.

- Ban…. – el rubio posa una de sus manos sobre el pecho del mencionado –

- Que quieres? – volvió la mirada hacia Ginji para darse cuenta perfectamente de que quería el rubio – no….

- Porque no…. – hizo puchero mientras sus dedos jugaban a hacer círculos sobre el pecho de Ban –

- Porque no y punto ¬¬ - alejo la mano del rubio con rapidez –

- Sabes que has estado muy gruñón Ban… mas de lo normal y yo solo quiero contentarte un rato nn – se acerco un poco mas contra el cuerpo del castaño –

- Quieres dejar de provocarme ¬¬ - se arrimo un poco de Ginji –

- No quiero…. – ahora su boca se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Ban –

- Eh….. Ginji…. Compórtate…. – trago saliva al sentir el aliento tibio del rubio muy cerca de el – _(no puedo perder!!... si hago algo hoy después deseare un cigarrillo con mas fuerzas que antes ToT )_

- Ban… tu me dices que sea mas directo cuando…. tu sabes…. Y ahora me quieres lejos de ti!! que te pasa? – se sentó de un solo golpe cruzándose de brazos –

- Estamos en casa del loco de las agujas como vamos a hacer algo aquí!! – también se sentó frente a Ginji muy serio –

- Pues…. Una vez no lo hicimos en el baño del Honky Tonk cuando estaba…mmmmmm…. – Ginji es callado por la mano del castaño –

- Te dije que eso fue un arranque y nada mas…. Así que olvida eso y mejor duérmete!! – suelta al rubio con brusquedad –

- Ban…. Tu no me quieres? – Chibi Ginji con ojitos aguados y aferrado a un brazo de Ban –

- Si te digo que te quiero me dejaras dormir en paz? ¬¬

- Puede ser…. – sonrió a medias –

- Si te quiero, contento!! – se dio media vuelta acostándose sobre el futon –

- SIIII BAN ME QUIERE!!! – con mucha alegría se le hecho encima al susodicho para besarlo –

- Bajate!! Que haces? …. – no pudo quejarse mas al sentir los labios de Ginji haciendo contacto con los suyos de una manera tierna y muy dulce –

- Si me quieres…. – mirada de borrego a medio morir – Ban…. Si quieres…. No me puedes mentir…

- De que demonios…. Hablas, bajate de encima mío de una buena vez o…. – otra vez fue silenciado por la boca del rubio además de sentir como este se acomodaba sobre sus caderas de manera tentadora –

- Vamos…. Quiero que amanezcas feliz para ir a buscar el auto nn – miro con diversión como Ban estaba algo incrédulo ante lo que hacia Ginji –

- Primera vez que me hago de rogar… que demonios!! Después veré como me quito las ganas!! – en un rápido movimiento termino Ban encima del rubio y besando su cuellos con voracidad –

- Las ganas de que? – Ginji dijo con voz entrecortada –

- Olvídalo tonto…. Ahora tengo ganas de otra cosa – sujeto entre sus manos las caderas del rubio haciendo que ambos cuerpos se juntaran aun mas –

- Yo… te ayudare… ya veras ... Ban – enlazo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño mientras este levanto la playera blanca de Ginji con sus dientes hasta dejar despejado aquel torso tentador –

Las caricias y besos continuaran por un rato mas, pero eso si tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y evitar ser descubiertos por ciertos amigos que si dormían muy tranquilos en la habitación de al lado. La luz de la mañana se filtro por la ventana, apenas parte de los ocupantes del lugar estaban de pie y con ánimos de empezar el día.

- Buenos días señor Ginji, Ban!! – Kazuki salio de la habitación de Jubei con una sonrisa amable –

- Buenos días Kazu!! – el rubio respondió muy animado mientras que su compañero seguía enrollado en las mantas y dándoles la espalda –

- Ban? Esta despierto? - Kazuki se le quedo viendo con duda mientras que Ginji también intento moverlo –

- Errr…….

Las mantas se movieron con dificultad para después ver a Ban volteando donde Kazuki y Ginji poco a poco _(por favor insertar grito de terror y música de película de miedo XD) _

- O.O – Ginji y Kazu casi salen corriendo hasta la otra esquina de la habitación al ver el rostro de Ban -

- Que…. – se rasco la cabeza con aburrimiento mientras que unas grandes ojeras negras estaban debajo de sus ojos, su mirada estaba desviada algo así como la de un loco, sus cabellos parecían mas electrizados de lo que ya están, sin contar que tenia unas extrañas manchas rojas alrededor de los labios y en la ropa –

- Ban… que te paso? – el rubio lo miro asustado ya que no era el mismo Ban con que había estado en la noche –

- No… preguntes – cerro los ojos con mucha pesadez –

- Creo que ya deberías ir a un medico Ban, tus síntomas por no fumar se están agravando con rapidez

- No te metas…. Fenómeno de los hilos…. – agacho la cabeza derrotado –

- Buenos días ….. BAN? – hasta Jubei se asusto al ver el estado de Ban – que demonios te paso anoche?

- Pero Ban si tu estabas tan bien después de que lo... mmmm …… - una manta cae encima de Ginji –

- No opines ¬¬

- Ban estas mal….. – Kazuki se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

- Callate

- Una pregunta? – Jubei camino con preocupación hasta una esquina de la sala y se quedo mirando al suelo –

- Que ¬¬

- Donde esta la alfombra roja que tenia aquí? – volvió a ver a Ban pero esta vez mas serio aun –

- Yo no vi ninguna alfombra … - desvió la mirada de Jubei –

- Pero yo si la recuerdo Ban, era pequeñita y cuadrada con un símbolo negro muy lindo en el centro…. – Ginji se lleva un dedo al mentón mientras recuerda –

- Ban…. – Jubei le volvió a ver con ojos fríos, sin sentimientos, capaces de cualquier cosa –

- LO ADMITO!! FUI YO!! YO ME LA FUME ANOCHE!!! ES QUE…. ES QUE…. TUVE UNA ALUCINACION!!! ToT – se echa a llorar sobre el hombro de Ginji -

- Te… la fumaste? O.o

- Fue…. Horrible….. la alfombra me recordaba un puro gigante ToT

- Pobrecito Ban!!! ToT – Ginji lo abraza mas aun para consolarlo –

- Er… Ban… lo siento… en verdad que debe ser muy desagradable tener una alucinación así U.U – Kazu bajo la mirada también triste –

- Tengo que fumar!!! Ya no lo aguanto!! ….. sino…. Ya no se que mas se me ocurrirá ver como un cigarrillo y termine fumándomelo!! ToT

- Podrían ser tus zapatos… o tu ropa ….. hasta a mi!!! ToT – Ginji llorando hasta mas que Ban –

- Turu….turu…..turu…… - una melodía muy pegajosa se escucha repentinamente en el lugar –

- Que fue eso? – Ban deja su drama para ver de donde venia el sonido –

- Esperen…. Es mi celular – Kazuki saca un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo contesta – alo…

- Kazu… tiene celular? – Ginji miro curioso como Kazuki mantenía una conversación con alguien –

- Si, desde hace unas dos semanas, la negociadora Hevn se lo regalo

- ESA ARPIA!! Y A NOSOTROS NO NOS DA NI TRABAJO!! ¬¬

- Calmate Ban, seguro Kazu nos explicara porque le dio ese celular nn

- Adios…. Si nos vemos en media hora en los muelles…. – Kazu tranco la llamada mas serio –

- Que sucedió Kazuki? – Jubei le mira expectante –

- Era la señorita Hevn, quiere que haga el trabajo del que te hable ayer….

- QUEEEE!! PORQUE TU TE TIENES QUE QUEDAR CON NUESTROS TRABAJOS!! ESO SI QUE NO!! ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN FENOMENO!!! ESE TRABAJO ES NUESTRO!! – Ban se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo de las ropas a Kazuki –

- Ban…. No me dejaste terminar de hablar ¬¬ - Kazu se soltó de las manos del castaño – la señorita Hevn me pidió que los localizara para que también se ocupen de ese trabajo

- En…. Serio?

- Así es, nos encontraremos con ella en el muelle dentro de media hora

- Ban discúlpate con Kazu ¬¬ - Ginji le codeo molesto –

- Ya…. Mejor nos damos prisa… algo de trabajo me ayudara a distraerme de esta pesadilla – camino con rumbo al baño para acomodarse un poco –

- Kazuki de que trata el trabajo?

- En verdad Jubei prefiero que Ban se entere por boca de la señorita Hevn nnU – miro con pena hacia Ban que se encerró en el baño –

Luego de arreglarse un poco para que no pareciera sacado de una película de espantos, Ban, Ginji y Kazuki se dirigieron al muelle donde les esperaría Hevn la negociadora, caminaron entre innumerables barcos y yates muy hermosos que estaban anclados por todo el muelle, pero lo que menos se imaginaron sucedió.

- NATSUMI??... PAUL?? O.o – Ban y Ginji miraron impresionados como en un yate de los mas grandes del muelle estaban este par tomando el sol y acompañados por algunas personas mas –

- HOLAAAA BAN!!! GINJI!!!! SUBAN!! – Natsumi saludo con felicidad mientras sostenía una piña colada en su mano –

- No… puedo creerlo O.O – Ban subió con los ojos casi afuera, observando el mega yate –

- Verdad que esta hermoso mi bebe? – Paul se puso de pie para recibir a sus invitados inesperados –

- Esta lindo Paul!!! …. Es tuyo? – Ginji pregunto curioso –

- Lo compre ayer mismo después de cobrar el premio de la lotería nn

- Que manera de votar el dinero ¬¬

- Ban no seas pesado… Paul tiene derecho a darse un lujo

- Es verdad Ginji!! Por eso también hice esta fiesta!! – señalo a un montón de chicas en bikini que compartían el yate con el afortunado Paul –

- Y…. Ellas? – Ban miro embobado al grupo de féminas con proporciones curvilíneas parecidas a las de Hevn –

- Unas conocidas nn

- Muchachos creo que debemos ir donde la señorita Hevn – Kazuki interrumpió la conversación –

- Ve a tomar el sol fenómeno … yo me quedo aquí nn

- No hará falta eso Ban…. – una rubia voluptuosa sale de un camarote con un mini pero mini bikini color negro y unos lentes de sol muy coquetos enganchados en el hilo que sujetaba ambos pechos –

- Señorita Hevn? – Ginji y Kazu se sorprenden de verla allí también –

- Hola chicos – camino unos paso para después colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Paul –

- Que haces aquí ¬¬ - Ban la miro con reto –

- Mi amigo Paul me invito a la inauguración de su yate pero también estoy por cuestiones de trabajo…. Vengan conmigo

El trío siguió a la rubia hasta dentro de uno de los camarotes, después de sentarse frente a una mesa pequeña, esta saco una laptos, _(no la tenia entre sus pechos ¬¬, aunque no dudo que quepa una allí XD )_ de debajo de la mesa y la encendió.

- que trabajo quieres que hagamos esta vez?

- Calma Ban…. Tienen que ver primero que es para explicarles – sonrió segura –

- Señorita Hevn tiene buenos gustos para los celulares, esta lindo el celular de Kazu nn

- Estupido!! – manotón directo a la cabeza del pobre Ginji –

- Ban eso duele!! – soba su cabecita con lagrimitas en los ojos –

- Chicos espero que acepten este trabajo porque la ganancia será muy buena – Hevn sonrió una vez mas y volteo la laptos para que Ban y Ginji miraran lo que había que recuperar –

- O.o…. Ban…. – Ginji volteo a verlo preocupado –

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – el grito de Ban retumbo en todo el muelle, tanto que hasta las pobres gaviotas salieron espantadas –

- Por eso no quería decirle nada a Ban U.U – Kazuki se cruzo de brazos triste -

_**Continuara…………..**_

Que será lo que asusto tanto a Ban?, que tendrán que recuperar?, porque Paul no me invito a su fiesta en el yate ¬¬, perdón si pensaron que había lemon pero no!! Por ahora no, solo mucha risa para todos y feliz de tener tanto apoyo de su parte amigas!! Me gusta esta manera de empezar el año nuevo nn, ahora agarros de sus sillas, mas emoción para rato!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Coleccionista**_


	4. Coleccionista

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 4**

_**Coleccionista**_

Como ocurrió, el nuevo yate de Paul se estremeció con los gritos de un castaño que quedo mas que perturbado cuando vio lo que tenían que rescatar XD, pasaron unos tensos minutos en los cuales Ginji le hacia de pañuelo de lagrimas al pobre de Ban, mientras que Kazuki recibía mas información sobre el rescate que efectuarían.

- Ban ya quieres ver otra vez la foto? – Ginji le miro preocupado –

- Esta bien……. – susurro con tristeza desde el hombro del rubio –

- Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con el dueño del objeto a rescatar, el quiere ver personalmente a los rescatadores – Hevn se levanto de su asiento y cerro la laptos para llevársela consigo –

- Cuanto es el dinero que ganaremos por este rescate?

- Si traen todo de regreso sin un solo rasguño y sellada, serán……. – la voluptuosa rubia saca una pequeña calculadora de entre sus pechos – 2.340.000 yenes por cada uno – mostró la cifra que dio sus cálculos –

- Es bastante! – Ginji sonrió muy feliz –

- Podrías dejar lo de la apuesta Ban y dedicarte al rescate

- BAN MIDOU NO ROMPE UNA APUESTA FENOMENO DE LOS HILOS! YO TENDRE AMBAS GANANCIAS! SERAN 5.000.000 YENES!

- Para ser exacto Ban son 5.340.000 yenes – Ginji le sonrió con ternura –

- Desde cuando sabes sacar bien cuentas Ginji ¬¬

- La señorita Hevn me presto su calculadora nn – señala el objeto con una gran sonrisa –

- Lo supuse ¬¬

- Entonces déjenme cambiarme y vamos donde mi cliente – la rubia salio del camarote –

- Ban crees superar esto? – Kazu le miro con mucha curiosidad –

- Pasaremos mas tiempo investigando que con el objeto en manos así que no será ningún problema controlarme – se cruzo de brazos pretencioso –

- Pero te fumaste la alfombra de Jubei ¬¬

- Le comprare una nueva

Después de despedirse de Paul, Natsumi y las lindas chicas que acompañaban al nuevo millonario, Hevn llevo a los chicos donde su cliente, un hombre con mucho dinero, poder y gustos excéntricos. Los tres bajaron del auto de la negociadora para quedar muy perplejos al ver donde les llevo.

- UN HOSPITAL? – Ban y Ginji miraban impresionados la entrada del lugar –

- No se asombren muchachos es que mi cliente esta hospitalizado – sonrió segura para después adentrarse en el lugar seguida de Ban, Kazuki y Ginji –

Hevn se movió grácil mente en la recepción del hospital, pidió la información necesaria para poder acceder con su cliente, luego de subir hasta el piso 13 en un área exclusiva de habitaciones, caminaron por un largo pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la habitación 13-5, la rubia toco dos veces para luego ver a una enfermera abrirle la puerta.

- buenas tardes, que desean? – la jovencita de no mas de 20 años cargaba un trajecito de enfermera muy corto y sensual –

- venimos a ver al señor Ritsuko, dígale que es la negociadora Hevn

- espere aquí por favor – la chica les sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta –

- si aquí son así las enfermeras me lanzare del segundo piso para que me internen – Ban sonrió con picardía –

- no digas eso Ban U.U – Ginji hizo puchero muy triste –

- todo te lo tomas en serio idiota ¬¬

- eh chicos aquí viene otra vez la enfermera – Kazuki miro como la perilla de la puerta se giro y la misma chica salio –

- pasen, el señor Ritsuko les estaba esperando

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue innumerables tanques de oxigeno agolpados en las paredes de la habitación, muchas flores y en una cama de hospital se podía ver a un señor ya muy entrado en años, con una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta, algunos tubos y aparatos conectados a el, además de tener una sonrisa muy libidinosa en su rostro.

- COF……COF…COF… pasa… linda Hevn…. te esperaba desde ayer… - la voz del hombre se escucho entrecortada y ronca –

- Señor Ritsuko como se encuentra hoy? – la rubio se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama –

- Nada mal…… esta muñeca me dio un rico… COF…COF….. baño de esponja! – le dio una nalgada a la enfermera que pasaba al lado de la cama –

- Este viejo es asqueroso Ban ¬¬ - Ginji susurro al oído del castaño –

- Señor Ritsuko traje conmigo a los rescatadores que me pido contratar... – Hevn señalo con su mano a los tres chicos que permanecían parados en la entrada de la habitación –

- Y quien es la linda jovencita? – le guiño un ojo a Kazuki sin ninguna pena –

- Soy un hombre ¬¬ - Kazu estuvo a punto de sacar su cascabel del cabello –

- Er… - el viejo se mueve un poco y después de rebuscar en la mesita que tenia junto a su cama se pone unos gruesos lentes – ah…….. es verdad eres un chico… bonito peinado

- Si Kazuki bonito peinado XD – Ban se tapo la boca tratando de no soltar una risotada –

- Nos desviamos del tema señor, queremos saber mas sobre lo que debemos rescatar – venita latiendo en la frente de Kazu –

- Es verdad…. Les contare, hace una semana me detectaron… una infección en los pulmones… COF, COF,…. Y decidí que si muero… al menos deseaba fumarme la mejor caja de puros que pudiera comprar …

- Oiga se esta muriendo por fumar y desea seguir fumando? – Ginji se rasca la cabeza con duda –

- Animal si ese es su ultimo deseo que nos cuesta a nosotros cumplirlo!

- Pero Ban…. Es horrible

- Horrible o no piensa en el dinero – le hablo al oído del rubio para que dejara de quejarse sobre el trabajo –

- Bueno, al final en una subasta muy importante logre comprar una caja de puros única en su clase y que no ha sido si quiera abierta, pero como estoy tan enfermo no pude ir por ella, así que contrate un servicio de trasporte... COF…… COF…

- Un servicio de trasporte? – Ban miro realmente serio al hombre – que servicio de trasporte contrato?

- No lo recuerdo bien…. Pero era dirigido por un hombre vestido de negro y de aspecto tenebroso…

- DOCTOR JACKAL!

- Si… si… así se decía llamar, aunque de doctor lo le vi nada y pues de chacal menos pero…… COF……. COF……

- Y ese hombre se quedo con su mercancía y por eso nos contrato?

- No… la caja de puros se la robaron bajo sus propias narices cuando la trasportaban hacia acá!

- QUE! – Ban y Ginji se miraron impresionados –

- No puedo creerlo… Kurodo Akabane fue robado? – Kazuki se cruzo de brazos perturbado –

- Por ello quiero que la recuperen… no se quien pudo quedársela después de ese robo…. – el viejo bajo la mirada muy triste –

- Ban esto es peligroso…. si se la robaron al mismo Akabane quiere decir que el que la tiene es de temer U.U

- Puede ser Ginji pero me da curiosidad esto… mucha curiosidad….

- Ban crees que vale la pena arriesgarse tanto? – Kazuki le miro muy serio –

- No se tu fenómeno pero lo que soy yo acepto este trabajo!

- Que bien! COF… COF…..COF… - al viejo le dio un tremendo ataque de tos por la emoción –

- Señor Ritsuko no se altere tanto! – la linda enfermera se le acerco para acomodar la mascarilla de oxigeno y darle algo de cariño XD –

- Estoy… bien … lindura – dijo el viejito con su rostro enterrado entre las dos poderosas razones de la enfermera –

- Creo que ya tenemos suficiente información y cerramos el trato – Hevn tomo unos papeles y los guardo en su pequeña cartera que cargaba con ella –

- Les deseo suerte muchachos…. Y por favor…. Tráiganme mis puros antes de que me muera…. – el viejito soltó una lagrimita mientras sobaba el trasero de cierta enfermera –

- Si señor ¬¬ - los tres se retiraron del lugar junto con la negociadora –

Luego de esa peculiar visita al hospital, Hevn dejo a los chicos en las afueras de la fortaleza ilimitada y se retiro del lugar con su parte del dinero ya cobrado, Ban estaba muy interesado en saber como demonios le quitaron la mercancía a alguien como el doctor Jackal sin salir muerto o por lo menos mutilado en el intento, era una especie de acertijo digno de descubrir. En la fortaleza volvieron donde Jubei para planear una estrategia a seguir.

- entonces tienen que rescatar una caja de puros muy valiosa – el descendiente de la escuela Kakei permanecía pensativo ante lo que tendría que rescatar Kazuki y el resto –

- así es Jubei, tenemos que recuperarla de manos de un desconocido que fue capaz de dejar mal a Kurodo Akabane U.U

- y como vamos a localizar a alguien que ni sabemos como es? – Ginji pregunto curioso –

- iremos al principio de todo! – Ban sonrió malicioso –

- no... que no sea lo que estoy pensando Ban U.U

- así es Ginji…. Tendremos que encontrar al estupido de Akabane y preguntarle como le quitaron la caja

- ese hombre no me gusta nada U.U – Chibi Ginji muy triste –

- y como localizamos al doctor Jackal l? – Kazuki pregunto curioso –

- déjame hacer una llamada en tu celular Kazuki – Ban le extendió la mano para que le diera el celular –

- esta bien – se lo entrego en las manos al castaño -

Luego de que Ban hablara con alguien por unos minutos, el grupo salio de la fortaleza ilimitada con destino a un café al aire libre en la otra punta de la ciudad, Ginji y Kazuki se preguntaban con quien había hablado Ban, mientras que este permanecía silencioso tomando una taza de café para apaciguar su todavía urgentes ganas de fumar.

- Ban nos encontraremos con Akabane aquí?

- No seas tonto y espera – cerro sus ojos y volvió a sorber un poco de café –

- Esa que viene allí no es la señorita Himiko? – Kazu centro la mirada en una chica delgada y cabellos cortos que se acercaba al café –

- Al fin llegas ¬¬

- Buenas tardes – sonrió para después sentarse en la mesa del grupo –

- Señorita Himiko como esta? – Ginji le saludo muy feliz –

- Bien pero ahora quiero saber para que me llamaste Ban? – se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa expectante –

- Tenemos que realizar un rescate importante pero necesitamos información de alguien que tu conoces muy bien – se acomodo los lentes con tranquilidad –

- De quien será? – se reclino hacia atrás con suavidad –

- Kurodo Akabane…. Sabes donde encontrarlo?

- En verdad que no he sabido de el desde que perdió un servicio de trasporte muy importante – bajo la mirada con preocupación –

- No dices la verdad Himiko ¬¬

- Porque crees que mentiría! – volteo la mirada molesta –

- Porque te conozco… habla… que paso?

- Señorita Himiko debemos saber como fue robada la caja de puros a Akabane para poder tener alguna idea de quien fue y donde esta – Kazuki le miro con tranquilidad –

- Yo…. No puedo decirles mas! – se levanto de la silla y salio corriendo del café mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente –

---------------------------------------------------

- Doctor Jackal que le paso? – trato de acercarse donde el misterioso hombre que permanecía de pie precariamente –

- no dirás … nada o te matare…. – saca de entre sus manos un juego de bisturís –

- pero…. Esta mal… se ve terrible…. – intenta ayudarlo ponerse de pie –

- no…. Preguntes…. – se agacha haciendo arcadas –

- DOCTOR JACKAL! – lo sujeta por los hombros con dificultad –

---------------------------------------------------

Ban salio corriendo también tras la dama veneno para ver el porque el repentino ataque de no querer decir nada sobre el suceso de la caja de puros robada, Ginji y Kazuki también le siguieron hasta terminar en un parque publico.

- HMIKO! ESPERA UN MOMENTO MOCOSA TONTA! … ALTO! – el castaño siguió con su carrera hasta arrinconarla contra una de las fuentes del parque –

- No te acerque Ban! – saco un frasquito de su espalda –

- Esto se esta saliendo de control ¬¬ - Ban se volvió a acomodar los lentes mientras miraba con fastidio a la chica –

- NO TE VOY A DECIR NADA! NADA! – esparció la fragancia de regresión al frente de Ban pero este esquivo el ataque con facilidad para después dar un salto y sujetar las manos de la chica entre las suyas –

- Ya deja de actuar como una niña y dime que paso?

- No... puedo decir nada! – bajo la mirada molesta –

- Oh vamos Himiko que tan terrible puede ser lo que paso con el estupido de Akabane ¬¬

- Es que… el no… me pidió que no le dijera a nadie!

- Entonces si fue algo muy serio ¬¬

- Así es... – dejo de forcejear con Ban –

- Podrías decirme que fue? – soltó a la chica –

- Eh…. Es que…….. – sus rostro se oculto entre sus cabellos –

- SE MURIO! O.o

- NO! NO SE MURIO!... pero casi si se muere... – Himiko se tapo la boca al ver que se escapo parte de la información que sabia –

- AJA! YA HABLASTE! ASI QUE TERMINA!

Al final a Himiko no le quedo de otra que contar lo que sabia de Akabane y el robo de la caja de puros, la cara de Ban paso por toda una gama de expresiones mientras la dama veneno relataba lo que sabia, todo fue como increíble, mientras que Ginji y Kazuki al fin les dieron alcance en la fuente del parque.

- que seria lo que le paso al doctor Jackal? – Ginji miro curioso al dúo que seguía cerca de la fuente –

- en verdad que no lo se señor Ginji pero… por como se ve Ban parece que fue algo grave ……… - señala al susodicho que tenia las manos en la cara en un aparente arranque de rabia –

- BAN QUE PASO! – Ginji pega una carrera para darse cuenta que Ban esta teniendo un gran pero gran ataque de risa –

- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! NO ME... LO CREO! ….. JA JA JA JA JA! – lloraba de tanto reír, hasta se echo en el suelo ante los incrédulos Kazu y Ginji –

- Ban se volvió loco ToT – Chibi Ginji haciendo puchero –

- No esta loco ¬¬

- Entonces que le sucedió señorita Himiko? –Kazu la miro preocupado –

- Es que le conté como le robaron la caja de puros a Akabane

- Y eso le dio tanta risa a Ban ¬¬

- Bueno…. creo que le causo risa lo que le paso al doctor Jackal

- Y que le paso? Ah, ah, diga señorita Himiko! – Chibi Ginji muy curioso –

- Les diré……

---------------------------------------------------

en medio de una carretera se puede ver como un camión de trasporte va a mucha velocidad con destino a la cuidad, todavía faltaba mas de la mitad del viaje cuando el que conducía baja un poco la velocidad al ver que a menos de dos kilómetros había una gasolinera.

- porque te detienes Magaruma? – un hombre de negro y sentado de copiloto le mira muy serio –

- tengo hambre…. No he cenado todavía

- esta bien… paremos por algo de comida y después sigamos nuestro camino – sonrió muy tranquilo –

El dúo se detuvo en un pequeño restauran de carretera cerca de la gasolinera, el conductor bajo del camión rápidamente.

- doctor Jackal que va a querer de comer? – se acerco a la ventanilla del copiloto –

- que tal si me impresionas querido amigo…. que sea algo apetitoso – volvió la mirada hacia el restauran –

- como diga – el hombre se alejo poco a poco mientras que Akabane se volvió a la parte trasera para ver el cargamento que llevaban –

- esto ha sido realmente fácil… que aburrido…. pensé que tendría mucha mas diversión ¬¬

Media hora después el conductor llego al camión con una bolsa muy grasosa en las manos y una gran bebida en un envase plástico, subió al trasporte y le dio la comida a un curioso Akabane, que abrió la bolsa despacio.

- que es esto?

- Una hamburguesa llamada la Bomba Atómica - encendió el camión y salio de la estación de gasolina con rumbo a la cuidad –

- Vaya nombre para una comida … - saco la dichosa hamburguesa que parecía de tres pisos de alto y con un montón de ingredientes que no se sabia a ciencia cierta que eran –

- yo me comí una igual… además me dijo que le impresionara

- y así es…. Es muy impresionante Magaruma … - miro una vez mas a la "Bomba Atómica" para después darle un mordisco –

Al final el doctor Jackal se comió toda su hamburguesa y siguió aburrido por el viaje sin contratiempos que tenían, pero cuando faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la cuidad, algo que no estaba en el itinerario de viaje sucedió, el llamado hombre sin frenos, freno abruptamente y salio corriendo rumbo a unos matorrales que estaban a orillas de la carretera.

- esto es increíble… ¬¬ - Akabane bajo del camión también y se quedo meditativo frente a la vía pero no pasaron muchos minutos cuando sintió que medio mundo se le iba a ir – creo… que ya se porque le llaman bomba atómica…

También salio corriendo rumbo a los matorrales para apaciguar su repentino malestar, así que el camión y la carga que custodiaban quedo desprotegida.

---------------------------------------------------

- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! A AKABANE LE DIO DIARREA! - Ban seguía retorciéndose en el suelo de la risa –

- O.O – Ginji y Kazuki quedaron consternados con la información mientras que Himiko solo renegaba con la cabeza –

- Pues… cuando regresaron a sus lugares en el camión, la carga ya no estaba

- Señorita…. Himiko pero…. Y no dejaron nada? Ni una pista? – Kazuki intenta estar serio –

- El doctor Jackal llego muriéndose con el dolor de estomago a mi casa…. Pero nunca me quiso decir si paso algo mas o si el que robo la caja dejo alguna pista

- Quedamos como al principio…. – Kazu bajo la cabeza con frustración –

_**Continuara…………………**_

Que loco me quedo este capitulo XD, en verdad que me reía yo solita con esa idea de cómo robaron al serio Akabane, pero esperen que todavía falta saber mas sobre como se robaron la cajita de puros y como le harán para recuperarla, esperemos que Ban no termine perdiendo la mandíbula de la risa y que todos logran sus objetivos de aquí en adelante nn.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Buscando una Pista**_


	5. Buscando una Pista

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 5**

_**Buscando una Pista**_

Luego de media hora de carcajadas y risas incontrolables por parte de Ban, todo regreso a la seriedad que debían de tener ya que estaban en medio de un rescate que les daría una buena cantidad de dinero.

- señorita Himiko en verdad no sabe nada mas sobre ese robo?

- El doctor Jackal no quiso explicarme todo – se cruzo de brazos muy seria –

- Tendremos que hablar directamente con Akabane

- NO!! ESO NO KAZU!!! – Chibi Ginji muy nervioso –

- Porque se pone así señor Ginji?

- Porque… bueno…. Ese hombre es malo!!! ToT

- Déjate de tonterías!! Vamos donde Akabane y acabemos de una buena vez con todo – el castaño se acomodo los lentes –

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ban – el maestro de los hilos asintió con su cabeza –

- Himiko...

- Ya se Ban, que te diga donde encontrar al doctor Jackal

- Que inteligente eres

- La ultima vez que lo vi después de que fue a mi casa fue en esta dirección…..

Rápidamente la dama veneno llevo al grupo donde podría seguir Akabane alojado, para asombro de todos terminaron en un área de la cuidad muy adinerada, frente a ellos se erguía un conjunto residencial de unos 20 pisos, muy lujoso con exterior de vidrio y hasta un portero uniformado en la entrada principal.

- estas segura que aquí esta ese loco de Kurodo Akabane? ¬¬

- esta es la dirección que me dio para que le contactara – Himiko se encogió de hombros –

- solo nos queda averiguar – Kazuki emprendió el camino hacia el edificio –

- buenas tardes – el portero vestido con un uniforme negro muy sobrio les detuvo el paso – que desean?

- Buenas tardes señor, venimos a ver a un amigo – Ban sonrió tratando de ganarse la simpatía del hombre –

- Que amigo?

- Su nombre es Kurodo Akabane – Himiko contesto rápidamente –

- Kurodo…. Akabane… aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre – se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

- Quizás se cambio el nombre busquelo por doctor Jackal señor!!

- Idiota ¬¬ - un zape por la frente para el pobre de Ginji –

- Ban!!

- Pero si el mismo nos dio esa dirección, esta en el piso 19, apartamento 19 – 3

- Déjeme ver…. – el portero regreso a su puesto y tomo un teléfono que había en la entrada del edificio -

- Ese hombre si pone trabas…. Que le cuesta dejarnos entrar!! – ya Ban estaba otra vez alterado sin su dosis de nicotina –

- Calma Ban solo hace su trabajo nn – Ginji sonrió para calmar el humor de su compañero –

- Creo que están equivocados jóvenes, nadie responde al teléfono en ese apartamento – el portero les mira con duda – mejor se retiran

- Pero debemos verlo!!! – Ban tomo de las ropas al pobre hombre y lo arrincono contra la puerta de cristal que les separaba de la entrada – DEJENOS ENTRAR O SI NO….

- Ban calmate!!! – Ginji le sujeta la mano a tiempo – se que estas nervioso y no muy feliz pero este señor son es culpable de eso …

- Tienes razón…. – suelta al portero sin mucho animo – nos vamos

- Que? – Kazuki y Himiko le vieron impresionados –

- Que nos vamos dije ¬¬

Ban camino unos metros lejos del lugar y escuchando las preguntas de Kazuki y Himiko sobre el porque no regresaban para saber mas sobre su única posible pista que era la historia de Akabane.

- no comprendo nada Ban ….. esto no es tu estilo….

- Cállate fenómeno… vamos a entrar a ese edificio o dejo de llamarme Ban Midou!!

- Y como pretendes que entremos si el portero no nos deja ¬¬ - Himiko lo miro molesta –

- Tenemos esto – señalo con su dedo su cabeza –

- Que? Un cráneo vació ¬¬

- NIÑA TONTA!! CEREBRO!! TENEMOS MI INGENIO Y A USTEDES 3 PARA QUE PODAMOS ENTRAR!!

- Usa el jagan!!! Será muy fácil para ti Ban!! – Ginji con mirada de felicidad –

- No usare algo tan importante en esta tontería de entrar a un edificio ¬¬

- Entonces que plan tienes Ban?

- Escuchen bien…. – Ban hace que el cuarteto se reúna a su alrededor –

Pasó algo más de media hora cuando el portero del edificio ve venir a dos personas vestidas de gris y con una gran caja sobre una carretilla. Se detienen muy serios frente al portero que los detuvo inmediatamente.

- que llevan allí? – toca la caja de madera con curiosidad –

- es un nuevo… nuevo equipo de ventilación para uno de los apartamentos – Kazuki con el cabello todo recogido bajo una gorra le miraba seriamente –

- equipo de ventilación? ¬¬ - el portero camino alrededor de la caja –

- si señor, por favor nos dejaría pasar? – Himiko también vestida de gris y ocultando su rostro bajo la gorra sostenía la carretilla que llevaba la caja –

- pasar? …. – repentinamente siente como si se esta quedando aletargado –

- si señor usted nos dejara pasar nn – la dama veneno se acerco un poco mas al portero –

- si claro…. Pasen … - abrió la puerta de par en par –

- gracias – Kazuki tomo la caretilla y entro seguido de Himiko que se despidió del portero lanzándole una mirada coqueta –

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo hermosamente decorado con plantas y espejos en ambas paredes, llegaron hasta los ascensores.

- señorita Himiko me impresiona ese perfume que uso con el portero

- solo tenia que acercarme para que quedara bajo el efecto de mi perfume de sumisión

- a que piso vamos?

- Al 19

- Demonos prisa para sacarlos de la caja – miro el moderno caballo de Troya que se le ocurrió a Ban para entrar sin ser detectados –

- Pero solo funciona el ascenso par…. Tendremos que bajarnos en el 20 – mira un cartel en uno de los dos ascensores que decía " En reparación" –

- Esta bien

Ya todo se veía más sencillo de realizar, llegar al piso 19 y ver si el doctor Jackal seguía viviendo en esos lujosos apartamentos, el dúo bajo en el piso 20 y se dirigieron a las escaleras para llegar a su destino final.

- Kazuki crees poder con esa carretilla tu solo? – Himiko le mira preocupada al ver el tramo de escaleras que debían bajar con la caja –

- SAQUENOSSSS DE AQUÍ!!! – la voz de Ban y Ginji se escuchaba apenas dentro de la caja –

- Espere un momento señor Ginji... ya lo sacamos – Kazu detuvo la carretilla en el borde de las escaleras y abrió la tapa de la caja –

- AIREEEEE!! AL FIN!!! – Ban pisa a su compañero para salir primero –

- Ban!! Déjame salir a mi!! – jala de las ropas al castaño devolviéndolo dentro de la caja –

- QUE YO PRIMERO!!! – empuja el rostro del rubio hacia atrás mientras saca una pierna de la caja –

Al final los dos seguían en quien salía primero pero no notaron que la caja se tambaleo y cayo por las escaleras todavía con Ban y Ginji de pasajeros, rodaron todo el tramo hasta el piso 19 para estrellarse de lleno contra la puerta de uno de los apartamentos.

- O.O – Kazuki y Himiko veían impávidos toda la escena –

- Eso… dolió…. – Chibi Ginji saca la cabeza de la caja mientras sus ojitos parecían espirales –

- Quien toca? – la puerta contra la que se estrellaron se abrió y una figura delgada se quedo mirando la caja con curiosidad –

- Me pegue duro…. hasta alucino con Akabane en pijama… - Chibi Ginji con carita de duda –

- No estas alucinando mi querido Ginji – el doctor Jackal sonríe muy tranquilo todavía parado en la puerta y con una pijama negra de seda puesta –

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE!! AKABANEEEEE!!! ToT – sale de la caja a la velocidad de la luz para terminar abrazado a un Kazuki que se preguntaba como este chico podía ser el mismo emperador relámpago –

- Esto es lo único que me faltaba ¬¬ - Ban al fin sale de la caja muy serio –

- Se puede saber para que la visita inesperada? – miro seriamente al grupo –

- Vinimos a saber sobre algo que te…. te…. robaron…. – Ban recuerda lo de la diarrea así que se tapa la boca para no estallar en risas una vez mas –

- Que le sucede?

- Todavía no madura ¬¬

- Señor Akabane solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre un cargamento que trasportaba y que le fue robado – Kazuki se quita a Chibi Ginji de encima para poder seguir hablando –

- Es eso…. Me supongo que la encantadora dama veneno les dio esta dirección – miro a Himiko con una sonrisa maliciosa –

- Así es doctor Jackal – bajo la cabeza resignada –

- Pasen…. Les diré lo que recuerdo de esa funesta noche – curvo sus labios como recordando lo mal que la paso –

El grupo se adentro en el apartamento con una mirada incrédula ya que el lugar parecía sacado de una película de suspenso cruzada con una reunión sadomasoquista, las paredes estaban ataviadas de adornos excéntricos y medievales como espadas, mazos con púas y hasta algunas cuchillas, los muebles eran de cuero negro con adornos metálicos y ni hablar de la pintura que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala que representaba al dios Cronos devorando a uno de sus hijos en la versión del pintor Goya.

- siéntanse como en su casa…. – Akabane volvió a sonreír con esa mirada que oculta algo –

- esta bien…. – el cuarteto se acomodo en el gran sofá de cuero con vista a la pintura de Goya –

- me tomaron de sorpresa…. Por ellos todavía estoy vestido así – señalo su pijama de seda negra –

- eh…. Es que estamos averiguando sobre la caja de puros que le robaron – Kazuki se atrevió a abrir la boca –

- antes de hablar sobre eso... desean tomar algo?

- NO!! – los cuatros respondieron rápidamente –

- Voy a cambiarme y hablamos … esperen aquí – el doctor Jackal se desapareció por un largo pasillo -

- Esto es tétrico Ban…. – Ginji miraba a todos lados muy nervioso –

- Déjate de tonterías... aquí nada asu… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! – Ban se levanta de un salto al ver que justo a su lado había una mesita que tenia un frasco transparente y algo que parecían ojos dentro de el –

- Ban eso solo son cuencas que parecen ojos ¬¬ - Himiko toma el frasco en sus manos –

- Este hombre esta realmente enfermo de la cabeza…. – se volvió a sentar en su puesto –

- Ustedes creen que Akabane nos cuente bien lo que paso?

- No lo se señor Ginji pero no queda otra cosa mas que confiar en el

- El fenómeno de los hilos tiene razón, debemos tomar su historia como punto de partida….

- Muy bien podemos empezar a hablar – Akabane salio de la habitación ya vestido con su acostumbrado traje negro –

- Himiko nos contó sobre su altercado en el trasporte de los puros pero lo que queremos saber es como se dio cuenta que lo robaron y si dejaron alguna pista

- Ese desagradable día el conductor del camión y yo nos indispusimos del estomago así que lamentablemente la carga quedo sola por unos 15 a 20 minutos…. – el doctor Jackal se cruza de brazos muy serio –

- Así seria la diarrea – Ban dice entre dientas y se vuelve a tapar la boca para no reír –

- Pero en ese periodo de tiempo no paso nada mas? – Kazuki parecía mas serio y preocupado en el asunto –

- A decir verdad solo se escuchaba el ir y venir de autos…. Aunque…. – Akabane frunció el ceño pensativo –

- Aunque que? – todos le miraron expectantes –

- Unos pocos minutos antes de volver al camión escuche el motor de una motocicleta de alta cilindrada

- Motocicleta?

- Así es mi querido Ginji el sonido de unas motocicletas, no se si serian los ladrones pero cuando volví a mi lugar las puertas del camión estaban forzadas y los candados que le había puesto a la caja estaban rotos – se llevo la mano al mentón en una pose analítica –

- Pandilleros de carretera – Ban interrumpió el silencio que se hizo –

- Tú crees Ban?

- Se les ve rondar las carreteras en motocicletas y a veces roban y amedrentan a los conductores… posiblemente ellos vieron el camión solo y decidieron robarlo

- Buena teoría Ban – Kazuki asintió con una sonrisa –

- Aunque…. Como sabrán cual de tantas pandillas robo el camión?

- Eso lo sabremos pronto!! Quiero la dirección del restauran donde se pararon Akabane

- No hay problema… - el doctor Jackal se dio media vuelta para buscar papel y lápiz donde anotar –

- Ahora debemos prepararnos para afrontar a unos pandilleros – el castaño se acomodo los lentes con emoción, la adrenalina estaba empezando a servirle de alivio a su ansiedad por los cigarrillos –

- Aquí esta la dirección…. – Akabane extendió el papel pero antes de que Ban lo tomara se lo quito otra vez – sabes…. Creo que di mucha información y llegaron a mi hogar sorpresivamente además de que tendré que volver a pintar la puerta y sacarle las astillas de madera….

- Ve al grano Akabane!! ¬¬

- Quiero una módica paga por todo lo que les dije….

- Doctor Jackal….

- No se sorprenda dama veneno que usted tampoco fue confidencial conmigo

- Dime que quieres como pago? – Ban le miro con seriada –

- A Ginji nn – sonrió -

- O.o – el aludido sintió un sudor frió recorrer su espalda –

- Pero…. Para que quieres a Ginji maldito pervertido? ¬¬

- Le prometo que no le haré nada malo solo lo necesito unas horas

- Ban no quiero ir con el!! – Chibi Ginji aferrado al brazo del castaño –

Ban se quedo meditativo unos minutos mientras que Kazuki y Himiko veían que la situación se ponía seria, al mismo tiempo Kurodo Akabane tenía una sonrisa serena en su rostro como si estuviese seguro de sus propósitos para con el rubio.

- Ban estoy esperando tu respuesta – meció el papelito de un lado a otro como si fuera un carnada –

- Esta bien ¬¬

- NOOOOOOOOOOO!! BANNNN COMO ME VAS A DEJAR CON EL!!! NO QUIEROOOO NO QUIEROOOOO!!! – chibi Ginji mas aterrado aun y aferrado ahora del cuello de Ban –

- Calmate tonto!! Hazlo por el dinero… pero eso si Akabane…. Será después de que rescate la caja de puros que te dejare a Ginji…. Antes nada!!

- Trato hecho – sonrió satisfecho mientras le entregaba el papel con la dirección del restauran –

- Ban como amigo del señor Ginji no me parece que le haga eso!! – Kazuki intervino preocupado –

- No molestes fenómeno que tu también sales ganando si Akabane nos da la dirección

- Pero igual no es una buena idea….

- Mejor larguémonos que tenemos que planear lo que haremos

Ban no siguió escuchando las excusas de Kazuki y menos las protestas de Ginji sobre esa paga tan peculiar que le pidió Akabane, la discusión de la paga siguió por el resto del camino de regreso a la fortaleza ilimitada, Himiko se fue y el trío volvió donde Jubei para planear mejor su siguiente paso a tomar. La tarde caía una vez mas y Ginji estaba mas que enfadado por lo que hizo Ban en su nombre, así que se separo del grupo inesperadamente mientras que Jubei se enteraba de los pormenores de lo que habían averiguado ese día.

- entonces tienen que ir al restauran para averiguar que pandilla robo los puros?

- Así es Jubei … mañana será un largo día U.U – Kazu se reclino pensativo de su silla –

- Ese estupido cuando piensa volver!! – Ban miraba molesto por una de las ventanas de la habitación –

- Ban el señor Ginji esta molesto, por ello se fue y dudo que regrese

- No molestes ¬¬ - salio de la habitación dando un portazo –

- Entre su ansiedad y la presión del trabajo esta mas insoportable que antes – Jubei sentencio con seriedad –

- Creo que fue a buscar al señor Ginji

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras que los amigos permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro como esperando a ver quien hablara primero.

- Jubei…

- Dime

- Ayer…. Tu intentabas decirme algo… - miro curioso al experto en las agujas voladoras –

- Si y llegaron esos dos armando un escándalo

- Crees que me podrías decir ahora lo que querías? - sonrió con mucha ternura –

- Kazuki…. Eh…. Bueno lo que quería decirte era que tu… tu…. Eres mas que un amigo para mi – deslizo su mano hasta encontrar la de Kazu –

- Tu también eres mas que un amigo para mi Jubei

- Pero cuando digo que eres mas… es porque…. – se acerco un poco mas al rostro de Kazuki –

- si…. – Kazu dejo que su "mejor amigo" acortara la distancia entre ambos –

- te... te...

- Jubei….

- Déjame termi… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios del maestro de los hilos estaban sobre los suyos –

- Lo se Jubei…. Y yo también te amo – un rubor muy fuerte se poso sobre el rostro de Kazu –

- Eh…. Lo ... sabias…. – bajo la cabeza apenado –

- Como no darme cuenta por tus atenciones, siempre has estado a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio…. – acaricia el rostro de Jubei con su mano –

- Solo quiero estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz…. – estrecho entre sus brazos al maestro de los hilos mientras le daba un beso mas apasionado que el anterior –

Aquella declaración estaba tomando un matiz mas sensual, tantos años de amor reprimido podía estallar en solo un instante, esperemos que Ban no les interrumpa una vez mas ¬¬, y hablando de el… estaba paseando por medio de la fortaleza ilimitada para ver si daba con Ginji. Y tuvo suerte ya que lo encontró en una de las terrazas cerca de donde se veía parte de la edificación del lugar.

- con que aquí estabas idiota ¬¬ - se acerca al rubio por detrás pero lo único que obtiene es una gran descarga eléctrica – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! ESTAS LOCO!! – Ban con los cabellos electrizados –

- no me toques…. ¬¬ - levanto la mirada sobre el hombro –

- estas molesto por lo del estupido de Akabane - trato de peinar un poco sus cabellos para bajarlos –

- porque que mas lo estaría – sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza –

- parece que no me conocieras Ginji…. Como voy a dejar que el sicótico ese se quede contigo ¬¬ - se sentó al lado del rubio –

- pero le dijiste que si!!

- no tenia otra salida pero no dejare que vayas con el

- no y que tu no rompes tu palabra?

- Pues tenia los dedos cruzados – levanta su mano con una sonrisa pretenciosa –

- En serio Ban? – la mirada de Ginji se ilumino en un segundo –

- Mas que seguro

- BANNNN!!! HUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!! PENSE QUE YA NO ME QUERIASSSS!! PERO VEO QUE ERA MENTIRA!! VIVAAAA!!! – Chibi Ginji se le lanza a los brazos muy feliz mientras que el castaño deja que siga con su desbordarte alegría –

Unos pisos mas abajo otra historia se presentaba, Jubei besaba con total pasión al maestro de los hilos, ambos estaban en el suelo entregándose una muy bien merecida liberación, las manos de Jubei se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Kazu, tocando aquella tibia y tersa piel, recorriendo cada centímetro que la ropa no truncara, mientras que Kazu mantenía los ojos cerrados, entrelazo sus piernas sobre las caderas de su mas que mejor amigo. Los besos seguían siendo la orden deslizándose más abajo del cuello, llegando al pecho de Kazu, la ropa empezaba a ser un estorbo así que con mucha rapidez Jubei quito la camisa para notar como aquel chico que conoció desde niño le era como un hermoso regalo recién desenvuelto.

- Kazuki…. Quieres seguir? – le susurro al oído con delicadeza –

- Esta es mi respuesta… - las manos de Kazu se adentraron por la camisa de Jubei acariciando de la misma manera –

Jubei no volvió a preguntar más, se veía las intenciones de ambos en seguir, besos apasionados inundaban la piel, algunos pequeños gemidos de placer empezaban a invadir la habitación, Jubei llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Kazuki y lo retiro con suavidad y quitando al mismo tiempo la ultima prenda que le separaba del paraíso terrenal, aquel cuerpo se le presentaba en su mas pura desnudes, sus manos se deslizaron una vez mas tocando cada parte posible, besando cada rincón hasta la saciedad. En un instante ambos se veían tal como eran bajo toda esa ropa, sin nada que les impidiera llegar a los lugares que desearan, la boca de Jubei recorrió una vez mas aquel torso pero deteniéndose en el lugar jamás antes visto o tocado por el, se dispuso a darle la muestra mas grande de placer y amor, hacerle llegar al clímax en medio de caricias. Los sonidos se acrecentaban, la espalda del maestro de los hilos se curvo como la de un gato al sentirse llegar al punto cumbre, el gritar el nombre de Jubei no le vasto para expresar todo aquello que sentía.

- satisfecho… - beso los labios de Kazu mientras este intentaba volver a su respiración acompasada –

- Jubei…. Jamás…. Pensé hacer algo así…. – sus mejillas aun rojas eran bañadas por gotas de sudor –

- Yo tampoco…. Pero tu me haces sentir deseos de darte solo y mas que solo amor…. – acaricio el rostro de Kazuki con suavidad –

- Sigue… - se abrazo con la fuerza que le quedaba al torso de Jubei –

- Estas seguro…

- Mas que seguro…. Quiero ser tuyo… en todos los sentidos…. – sonrió con ternura –

- Te amo… es increíble que nunca antes te lo haya dicho…. – se acomodo entre las piernas del maestro de los hilos –

- No lo decias…. Con palabras…. lo decías con hechos…. – sintió como las manos de Jubei le acariciaban una vez mas ante lo que vendría -

La noche empezaba a asomarse en la fortaleza ilimitada, dos ansiados amantes se entregaban en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, Kazuki sintió como el dolor y el placer se hacían uno, se aferro más aun a la espalda de Jubei mientras sus caderas marcaban un cuidadoso vaivén, suavemente, con todo el cariño del mundo para no lastimar al ser que tanto quería, el ritmo de los besos se intensificaron, las manos de ambos se enlazaron dando comienzo a una entrega mas enérgica y llena de placer, aquellos movimientos se aceleraron, los gemidos regresaron a ser el único sonido del lugar, la pronta llegada del clímax hacían mas rápidos los movimientos del experto en las agujas, un ultimo gemido lleno de energía, el nombre de Kazuki repetido mil veces en ese instante. La paz y el silencio retorno, ambos estaban exhaustos pero llenos satisfacción, los cuerpos se separaron con sumo cuidado, Jubei rodeo entre sus brazos a Kazuki y le susurro al iodo un ultimo te amo antes de que ambos cayeran en una especie de letargo. Mientras todo esto sucedió dentro, afuera en la terraza de otro edificio dos figuras veían como la noche estrellada se hacia dueña del firmamento.

- Ban….

- que…

- dime que la habitación de Jubei no es esa que se ve desde aquí? – señala con su dedo hacia la construcción frente a ellos –

- porque lo pre… – Ban quedo mudo al ver lo que se veía desde allí – estaba seguro que esos dos si tenían algo raro!!

- Ban!!!

- Que? Tu los viste primero que yo XD

_**Continuara……………**_

SOY FELIZZZ!! SOY FELIZ!!! Y SOY OTRA VEZ FELIZ!! XD, err…. Déjenme que me calme, me sentí como cuando hice mi primer lemon n//n, no sabia que poner XD, es que en verdad le tenia unas ganas a esos dos, o sea hacer un lemon de Kazu x Jubei, cosa que me fascina porque ellos hacen una linda pareja de algo mas que "mejores amigo", y mis lemon son así de suavecitos no me gustan las cosas vulgares, ahora creo que ni yo esperaba este lemon aquí nn, pero aquí esta!!, ahora me pregunto yo, que pasara con la ida al restauran?, conseguirán a la banda de motociclistas que supuestamente robaron los puros? Hasta que punto son capaces de llegar por dinero?, Esperen que ya lo sabrán XD, chauuuu!!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cuero, Rock y una Mentira?**_

En verdad estoy total y completamente enamorada de ustedes mis lindos lectores, cada vez que veo hay mas y mas personas por aquí, me da mucha alegría saber que tengo su preferencia y su cariño, por mi parte se ganaron un LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!, que sigan mandando sus lindos comentarios que me hacen mejorar y saber que debo seguir con esta locura XD, ahora si no les molesto mas y les espero con el corazón la próxima semana nn.

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!!**_


	6. Cuero, Rock y una Mentira?

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 6**

_**Cuero, Rock y una Mentira?**_

Creo que el pobre de Ginji se dio cuenta que sus amigos eran mas que amigos XD, Ban por su parte estaba orgulloso de haber tenido razón a todas sus sospechas sobre ese par de chicos. Una hora después de que todo volviera a la calma en esa habitación, Jubei y Kazuki parecían haber quedado muy felices como lombrices, se dedicaban miradas cómplices y uno que otro roce que era tomado con cariño por el otro, pero toda la magia de su privacidad acabo cuando la puerta sonó indicando que eran Ban y Ginji de regreso o Jubei tenia pacientes a esas horas de la noche.

muy bien ya me traje a este tonto!! – Ban mira a Kazu que le abrió la puerta con un rostro lo mas normal posible –

se van a quedar esta noche también Ban? – Jubei le interrogo con serenidad –

si no "les" molesta nos quedaremos…. – el castaño se volteo de repente y trato de contener las ganas de decir lo que vio –

Ban dijiste que no dirías nada por respeto ¬¬ - Ginji le hablo al oído –

Y yo cumplo!! – termino de entrar para sentarse en el suelo frente a una mesita de te –

Entonces que haremos mañana? – el maestro de los hilos se sentó frente a Ban –

Necesitamos dos cosas de vital importancia para poder ir a ese lugar…. Pero no se donde podemos obtenerlas

Que cosas necesitamos?

Mejor hablamos de eso en la mañana ….. me imagino que están cansados ¬¬

Ban…. – Ginji otra vez lo mira con cara de cállate que metes la pata –

El día de hoy fue muy ajetreado…. Si, mejor mañana planeamos – Kazuki se levanto para dormir donde mismo durmió ayer –

Buenas noches muchachos, en aquella esquina están los futones y algunas mantas – Jubei señalo el lugar con su dedo –

Adiós Jubei, Kazu!!! Que duerman bien nn - Ginji se despidió muy sonriente –

Una cosa mas Ban…

Dime ¬¬

No te vayas a fumar alguna de mis pertenecías esta noche

Yo me encargo de que eso no pase Jubei!!

Gracias Ginji

El resto de la noche paso sin novedad alguna, creo que todos estaban muy cansados para ponerse de inventores XD, la mañana llego y con ello el grupo discutía sobre la idea de Ban y el restauran que debían visitar ese día, caminaban por la fortaleza ilimitada con dirección a la salida.

acaso estas loco Ban!! De donde vamos a sacar unas motocicletas!!! – Ginji le miraba totalmente impresionado –

las necesitamos!! Mi plan será perfecto así que eso incluye motocicletas!!!

Ban no crees que exageras un poco

Cállate fenómeno y mejor ponte a pensar de donde sacaremos las motocicletas!!

A Kazuki no le hables así!! – Jubei se detuvo seriamente frente a Ban –

Parece que alguien esta muuuuy conectado a el – Ban se acomodo los lentes con suavidad –

Que estas tratando de decir!!

Jubei…. No le des cuerda, Ban esta algo alterado hoy, bueno esta así desde que no fuma pero déjalo….

Discúlpame Ginji pero no me gusta que Ban llame así a Kazuki ¬¬

Ginji no te metas que esto es entre el y yo!! – mirada retadora de Ban hacia Jubei –

Ban, Jubei contrólense – Kazuki se interpone entre los dos –

Holaaaaaaaaa!!! – un melodioso saludo se escucha a lo lejos mientras el cuarteto seguía en su discusión –

Kazuki merece tu respeto así que no le vuelvas a llamar fenómeno o te las veras con mis agujas – Jubei saca tres agujas blancas –

Ahora si que lo defiendes…. se nota que anoche terminaron de acomodar sus derechos el uno sobre el otro – el castaño sonrió con ironía –

BAN!! – Ginji trata de hacerlo callar -

Holaaaaaa dije!! – una persona se acerca curiosa donde la discusión –

Ginji no te metas... – Ahora era Jubei el que apartaba al rubio con una mano –

Creo que esto se esta saliendo de control U.U

Tienes razón Kazu … - Ginji mira como su amigo Jubei y Ban se lanzaban indirectas muy directas –

Discúlpate con Kazuki!!!

No señor… yo no voy a disculparme por nada!!

Jubei no sigas

Si Jubei hazle caso a tu novio – remedo Ban con un tono infantil –

QUEEEEEE!!! QUIEN ES NOVIO DE KAZUKI?? – la anterior voz que les saludaba se acerca mas –

O//O – Kazu y Jubei se quedaron mudos por un instante mientras que Ginji renegaba con la cabeza –

Ban no me dijiste que no dirías nada U.U

QUE DIJE QUE QUIENES SON NOVIOSSSSSS!!!! – se interpone en medio del cuarteto –

EMISHI!!!

Ese mismo soy!! Pero lo que quiero saber es si es verdad eso de que Kazuki tiene novio? – señalo con su dedo al aludido que ya estaba muy apenado por todo-

Cállate Emishi ¬¬ - Jubei le dice en tono realmente serio –

Jajaja!! Estas celoso…. Estas celoso!!! …. – coreo con entusiasmo - Jubei se te adelantaron…. Pero a ver señor Kazuki me puede decir quien es el o la afortunada? – se bajo los lentes para mirar con claridad al maestro de los hilos –

Emishi… no sigas preguntando que el afortunado esta frente a tus ojos – sonrió divertido Ban –

Emishi ladeo su cabeza hacia Ginji que estaba parado junto a Kazuki, lo miro con seriedad y duda, después camino unos pasos rápidos hacia Jubei y le analizo de la misma manera, solo que Jubei parecía mas nervioso que Ginji.

JUBEI TIENE CARA DE HABER HECHO COSITAS!!!

Dos segundos después vemos al pobre de Emishi clavado de una pared por algunas agujas y sospechosamente no se cae, serán por los hilos que lo aprisionan también?.

que…. Humor… solo bromeaba…. Como voy a saber si hiciste algo cuando tu cara parece la de una estatua todo el tiempo Jubei ¬¬

cállate Emishi que eso no es asunto tuyo

se puede saber que haces aquí Emishi?

Yo VIVO aquí Ban, les vi de lejos así que me acerque pero creo que hubiese sido mejor no haberme acercado U.U

Ahora si podemos continuar con la discusión? – Kazuki se repuso un poco después de aquel lió –

Donde encontra…

Bannnnnn…. – la voz del bromista carne fresca le interrumpe –

Que? ¬¬

Me puedes decir si Jubei es el novio de Kazu?

Si te digo dejaras de molestar!!

Creo que si nn

Es el!! – señalo con su dedo a Jubei –

HUUUUUYYY NO ME EQUIVOQUE!! – Emishi sonrió divertido –

Porque dices eso Ban? – el experto en agujas le miro preocupado –

Porque mas crees?

No lo se…

Una recomendación, ponle cortina a la ventana de tu habitación

Ya para el final de esa frase Kazuki tenia la cara muy roja de la pena, mientras que Jubei cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza resignado, eso quería decir que Ban y Ginji vieron algo la noche anterior y en primera fila XD.

Ban dijiste que no dirías nada ¬¬

No me queda de otra tonto, mejor decir la verdad que mentir – el castaño se encogió de hombros sin mucho animo -

KAKU Y JUBEI SON NOVIOSSS!! KAZU Y JUBEI SON NOVIOSSS!! … KAZU Y JU…

EMISHI!!! – Jubei lanzo una ultima aguja – espero que con eso te calles ¬¬

O.OU…… - el pobre miro hacia su entrepierna para ver que la aguja estaba clavada a milímetros de cierta zona muy apreciada para su dueño –

Ahora si puedes continuar Ban

Gracias … como decía, debemos de conseguir unas motocicletas para llegar al restauran

Pero no podemos tomar un autobús como todo el mundo?

IDIOTA!! – golpe directo a la frente de Ginji –

Ban malo!!! ToT – Chibi Ginji llorando desconsolado -

Las motocicletas son para pasar como una pandilla mas!!, retaremos a los pandilleros!!

BAN… BAN…. BAN….

Quieres otra aguja Emishi? ¬¬ - Jubei saco su arma muy serio –

NO NO NO NO!! …. No te alteres Jubei…. Mejor guarda esa cosita en tus pantalones…. O donde sea que las guardes, yo solo los interrumpí porque se donde pueden conseguir unas motocicletas – sonrió con notable preocupación –

Bajenlo!! ¬¬ - Ban se cruzo de brazos mientras Kazu y Ginji soltaban a Emishi de la pared –

Gracias…. – se acomodo las ropas al estar ya de pie – como les decía…. Se donde pueden conseguir 2 motocicletas de lujo y nuevecitas!!

No vamos a robar!! Me niego a eso!! – Chibi Ginji muy serio -

No... señor Ginji no serán robadas…. Solo serán prestadas ya que el dueño de las motocicletas es amigo mío nn

Seguro Emishi? ¬¬ - el cuarteto le miro con duda –

Tan seguro como que soy muy bueno contando chistes!!! - pose triunfal -

Vamos muchachos…. – todos empiezan a caminar alejándose del bromista carne fresca –

QUE ESPEREN!!! ES EN SERIO!! DEJE QUE LES LLEVE DONDE MI AMIGO!! ….. VAMOS BAN!! …. JUBEI…. KAZUUUUUU!!! – corre tras el grupo para darles alcance -

Luego de que Emishi se les pegara como garrapata para que le siguieran, se dejaron convencer por su ofrecimiento ya que no perdían nada en ver si era verdad lo de las motocicletas. Pero ya para el momento en que llegaron donde vivía el amigo de Emishi nuestro querido Ban deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos.

huuuuuuuyyyyyy en verdad que la casa de la señorita Madoka es grande nn – Ginji miraba fascinado la entrada principal donde estaban -

es que te voy a arrancar esa sonrisa a patadas!!!! Como nos traes directo donde el chico mono!!! – Ban correteaba a Emishi por todo el jardín para ver si lo lograba aniquilar –

Ban calmate que no es para tanto – Kazu intentaba razonar –

Kazuki no sigas que nada funciona bien en la mente de Ban desde que dejo de fumar ¬¬

Tienes razón Jubei U.U

Se puede saber cual es el escándalo aquí? – una figura se posa en la entrada de la gran casa con rostro serio –

Hola Shidooooo!!! – Ginji corre a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa mientras que en el fondo se sigue viendo a Ban pero esta vez ahorcando al bromista con su propio látigo –

Que los trajo aquí? – recorrió con la vista al grupo que permanecía en la entrada de la casa –

En realidad Emishi fue el que insistió en traernos ya que necesitábamos un favor tuyo Shido – Kazu voltea a ver al mencionado que ahora estaba colgado de una rama tratando de escapar de Ban –

EMISHI!! – Shido lo llama con mucha seriedad –

AQUÍ TOYYYYYY SHIDITOOO!!... – se lanzo de la rama y saco su látigo para defenderse de el todavía iracundo Ban –

Se puede saber porque los trajiste?

Bueno…. Es que…. – levanta su látigo logrando bloquear la mano de Ban que estaba a punto de sujetarle del cuello – ellos necesitan un favor tuyo nn

NO QUIERO DEBERLE NADA AL CHICO MONO!! POR ESO TE MATARE!! VAS A MORIR!! ….. – repentinamente Ban cae inconciente al suelo y detrás de el se asoma Ginji que le dio una sorpresiva descarga eléctrica muy fuerte –

Tuve que hacerlo o no dejaría que Shido nos ayude U.U

Que le paso a la serpiente tarada? Esta mas alterado que de costumbre ¬¬

Ban esta intento dejar de fumar y eso lo tiene algo trastornado – Jubei baja la cabeza pensativo –

Si es verdad…. – todos asientes con sus cabezas –

Pasen y adentro me explican mejor – se encamina dentro de la casa seguido del grupo -

Después de dejar a Ban sobre un sofá, todos toman asiento y le cuentan la misión de rescate que deberán efectuar y que según Ban necesitan unas motocicletas para poder hacerla. Shido se queda pensativo en si ayudarlos o no en ese rescate pero al final acepta y les lleva al enorme garaje de la casa donde hay varios autos y las dos motocicletas que Emishi menciono.

están lindas!!! – Ginji se acerca a una de ellas logrando ver su rostro reflejado en el metal cromado –

la señorita Madoka es ciega…. Como entonces tiene dos motocicletas tan llamativas? – Kazuki pregunto curioso –

eh… no son de ella…

anda Shido…. No seas penoso… di que te las regalo ella…. Anda dilo…. – Emishi lo codea con una sonrisa picara –

debiste morir en manos de la serpiente tarada ¬¬

entonces nos las prestaras?

Claro que si señor Ginji, pero quien de ustedes sabe conducir una motocicleta? – Shido miro al trío con seriedad –

Ban sabe!! Pero yo no…. y tu Kazu?

No señor Ginji yo no se tampoco

Jubei?

No se

A mi no me mires Shido!! Recuerda lo que hice en el jardín el mes pasado cuando quisiste enseñarme a conducirla

Es verdad…. Todavía le debes la reparación de la fuente a Madoka ¬¬

Entonces que logramos con que solo Ban conduzca?

Yo les acompañare … pero ya saben el trato – el maestro de las bestia señala al todavía inconsciente Ban –

Esta bien Shido, Ban no sabrá que te daremos algo de las ganancias del rescate

Gracias Kazu

Se me olvidaba!! Shidoooo sabes quien es el novio de… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! – repentinamente Emishi queda colgando del techo del garaje y con la boca sellada con muchos hilos –

O.o…. – Shido voltea a ver a Kazu –

No le prestes atención…. Mejor vamos donde Ban

Al final las motocicletas serian utilizadas por Ban y Shido que sabían conducir, pero el reto de llegar al restauran seria impresionante ya que cuando el encantador Ban despertó de su sueño inducido XD, no estaba de mejor humor y no entendía muy bien como Shido termino al mando de todo sin que el pudiese opinar.

QUE ES A LA DERECHA!!! – el castaño le arranca el mapa a un serio Shido que intentaba ver donde estaban ubicados en esa carretera –

PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR SERPIENTE TARADA!!! YO SE COMO SE USA UN MAPA!! – de un jalón toma el mapa que Ban le quito –

Muchachos podemos calmarnos y decidir cual es la dirección? Es incomoda esta ropa… - Kazu se acomoda un collar de púas que tenia puesto –

Yo no te obligue a ponerte eso ¬¬ - el castaño voltea a verlo ya que era el copiloto de Shido en una de las motocicletas –

Ban…. Yo tampoco estoy cómodo con estos pantalones…. Pican!! – Ginji le picotea la espalda con su dedo ya que era su compañero de viaje en la moto –

Es un trabajo!! Se callan y dejan que yo dirija!! – otra vez le arranca el mapa a Shido –

Esta bien serpiente tarada… dirigenos al restauran con tu magnifica intuición – se cruzo de brazos resignado –

Así se habla…. – Ban levanta el mapa y después de analizarlo concienzudamente unos minutos lo baja – creo que estamos perdidos

……………..

Shido estuvo a punto de enseñarle a usar a Ban una de sus técnicas de 100 bestias, "apariencia de burro", es que el pobre no analiza bien sin su dosis de nicotina, al mismo tiempo el incesante calor sofocaba a nuestro cuarteto que por razones de proteger sus planes debían estar vestidos acorde a la ocasión. Y como más de uno quiere imaginarse eso les daré una idea describiéndolos, Ban iba con una muy moderna chaqueta o chamarra de cuero negro sin ninguna camisa debajo _(sexy sin duda alguna),_ pantalones de jeans algo desgastados y sus acostumbrados lentes, Ginji se llevo la peor parte ya que tenia puestos unos pantalones de cuero negros muy justos, una camiseta también negra, además de algunas cadenas y brazaletes metálicos en sus muñecas. Pasemos a Kazuki, el cargaba unos jeans negros también ajustados, una camiseta como la de Ginji pero encima de la misma tenia otra que era una especie de red tejida, en su cuello el anterior nombrado collar que estoy segura que guardara para divertirse con cierto manipulador de las agujas… eh… no creo que ellos lleguen a eso pero no importa nnU y para finalizar un Shido que no cambio en lo mas mínimo su indumentaria solo de color crema a negro ¬¬, el chico es muy sobrio para ponerse en esas tonterías XD.

estamos perdidos por tu culpa serpiente tarada ¬¬ - se reclina fastidiado del asiento de su motocicleta –

yo no tengo la culpa que el tarado de Akabane nos diera mal la dirección!! – el castaño vuelve a ver su mapa esperando descubrir el verdadero camino –

porque no pedimos ayuda? – Ginji les interrumpe con duda –

y dime a quien le preguntaremos en medio de esta carretera desierta!! – Ban toma de las ropas a Ginji -

que tal a ese auto que viene allí? – señala Kazu con su dedo a lo lejos –

excelente!! Saquen las manos para ver si se detiene

El cuarteto se bajo de las motocicletas y empezó a hacerle señas al conductor de un viejo auto que venia directo hacia ellos, pero con la apariencia de pandilleros que se gastaban el pobre hombre freno súbitamente y bajo del auto con las manos en alto.

no me maten!!! Llevense el auto si quieren pero no me maten!! – lanzo las llaves hacia Ban que intentaba decirle al señor que ellos no le harían nada malo -

espere…. Señor…. No queremos su auto… nosotros ... – Ginji se le acerca un poco pero el pobre hombre pega una carrera a mil por hora despareciendo de la vista del grupo –

tienen alguna otra idea? ¬¬

allí viene otro!! – señala esta vez Ginji con esperanzas –

no podemos quedarnos todos aquí… a ver…. Kazuki para tu el auto!!

Pero Ban yo … que… - no pudo negarse ya que en un segundo el trío desapareció en la maleza seca que había al borde de la carretera –

Kazu no le quedo de otra que caminar unos pasó para poder quedar a la vista del auto que venia a mucha velocidad, saco su mano para llamar la atención del conductor pero en eso la fuerte brisa que soplaba le soltó el cabello dejando que su larga y hermosa cabellera castaña ondulara de un lado a otro con delicadeza. El auto que era un deportivo descapotado color rojo se detuvo de un frenazo frente al maestro de los hilos y un joven rubio con una mirada de play boy bajo sus lentes de sol para ver mejor a Kazu.

señor que bueno que se detuvo… - intentaba volver a su lugar su cabellera mientras hablaba –

el destino…. Pero dime? Que hace una belleza como tu aquí solita?

Be…be..belleza?... – el rostro del maestro de los hilos se curvo con notable seriedad –

Entonces? A donde te llevo lindura? – abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar que su inesperada "invitada" subiera junto a el –

La dirección… fenómeno…. Pregunta la dirección!!! – susurraba Ban que se arrastro en el suelo hasta donde estaba parado Kazuki –

No… necesito que me lleve a ningún lugar… solo quiero que me diga como llegar alli…. – le da la nota que escribió Akabane con una sonrisa forzada mientras patea a Ban para que no lo presione –

Estas perdida… ya veo… déjame y te digo – una coqueta sonrisa ilumino el rostro del conductor mientras veía el papel – esto esta aquí cerca…. Solo debes seguir derecho hasta la próxima salida y después doblas a la izquierda, unos dos kilómetros después esta la gasolinera y el restauran

Gracias... – volvió a forzar la sonrisa –

Solo ten cuidado, una linda chica como tú no debería estar sola por estos parajes…. Mira que hay pandilleros…. – saco una especie de tarjetita del bolsillo de su camisa y se la dio a Kazu junto con la nota – si vuelves a necesitar mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme….

El convertible rojo acelero y desapareció por la carretera tan rápido como llego, mientras el pobre de Kazuki miraba la tarjeta que le dio el conductor con mucha molestia.

buen trabajo fenómeno… y no te preocupes que no le diré a Jubei que te levantaste a un tipo mientras trabajábamos XD

¬¬

_**Continuara…………..**_

XDDDDDDDD, yo si que hago cosas locas, pensar que quería que llegaran al restauran en este capi pero se me fue imposible con las ideas que se me ocurrieron mientras escribía, pero ahora si, para el próximo capitulo si llegaran a su destino y tendrán una ardua lucha para dar con la caja de puros robada.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una carrera?**_


	7. Una carrera?

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 7**

_**Una carrera?**_

El calor del medio día le hacia mas desesperante a Ban el toleran a su contraparte y dueño de las motocicletas pero que mas remedio, si se ponía necio terminaría sin rescate y varado en medio de una solitaria vía. La dirección que le suministro el Play Boy a Kazuki fue totalmente correcta, así que llegaron a un restauran algo destartalado, con aspecto desaseado y lleno de pandilleros y camioneros que se detenían a comer algo y cazar a los desprevenidos conductores del lugar.

este lugar no me gusta nada Ban ….. – Ginji mira con duda el gran letrero que había sobre el lugar que decía "LA CASITA DE PAPA"

seria interesante saber porque se llama así…. – el castaño bajo de su caballo de acero…. _( poesía moderna )_ mientras los demás le imitaban –

ahora que vamos a hacer serpiente tarada?

Entremos… creo que podemos colarnos con los demás y preguntar sobre los robos…

Y como los pandilleros son tan amables te lo dirán todo ¬¬

Si no te gusta mi idea puedes ir sentando tu trasero en ese banco y esperarnos!!

Ban…. Shido… contrólense….. vamos a intentar el método de Ban – Kazu masajeo su frente intentando calmar a ese par que solo discutían –

Esta bien…. Pero si algo sale mal no ayudare a este estupido… - el maestro de las bestias entro primero al restauran seguido del grupo –

No pasaron 5 segundos cuando una silla voló por sobre las cabezas de todos y se estrello contra la entrada, los sonidos de botellas siendo quebradas retumbaban, mientras que en el fondo del lugar había un amasijo de hombres golpeándose e insultándose a diestra y siniestra, a su derecha había una larga barra con butacas, detrás de la barra el cantinero o mesonero, limpiaba un vaso con un trapo nada higiénico, en su boca llevaba un pequeño cigarrillo a punto de terminarse y parecía nada interesado en la pelea que había allí cerca.

muy bien…. a quien preguntamos primero? – Ginji retrocedió dos paso para que la pata de una mesa no le golpeara –

eh… al cantinero?

Buena analogía… ve tu!! – Ban empujo de una sola vez al pobre Shido cerca de la barra –

AAAAALLTOOOOOO!!! – una voz grave y gruesa estremeció el lugar por completo –

O.O…… - todo el grupo que peleaba y los chicos vieron como una mole humana de mas de 2 metros de alto salía por una minúscula puerta que daba a la cocina –

Quiero que todos ustedes se larguen de mi restauran ahora!! – la mirada del hombre centellaba furia y maldad –

Y porque nos vamos a ir!!! – un valiente que estaba a punto de patear la cabeza de su adversario lo miro con reto –

Porque…. Me preguntas porque…… - camino con las manos tras la espalda hacia el hombre –

Si… por…por..porque? – las piernas del pobre empezaron a temblar –

Porque….. POR SU ESCANDALO NO LEVANTO MI SUFLEEE!!

……………… - caída al estilo anime de todos –

Ban y el grupo no podían creer que una bestia como esa fuera tan delicado con la comida XD, menos podían creer cuando ese hombre hecho a patadas a medio mundo de su restauran. Al terminar con los pandilleros se acerco a los chicos con la misma cara de psicópata en potencia.

ustedes…. también quieren problemas?

Noooo…. – los cuatro miraron con respeto a la mole humana –

Muy bien, entonces a que vinieron? Porque no me suenan conocidos…. – paseo su mirada con seriedad en todos –

Eh…. Eh….. pues somos nuevos aquí nn

Ginji…. Idiota… - Ban susurro con molestia –

Nuevos… eso si que no lo había escuchado nunca!! Ja Ja Ja!! … pasen….

Parece que le cayo bien usted señor Ginji

Cállate fenómeno... que ahora no estamos para socializar… tenemos trabajo!!

Que les sirvo? – hizo que su cantinero se arrimara de la barra –

No deseamos comida solo queremos hablar con… - Ban miro como la mole humana sacaba un cuchillote de una gaveta tras la barra –

Aquí se viene a comer… si no los saco ¬¬

Ok… - todos tomaron un menú de la barra con rapidez –

Entonces que van a pedir? – el hombre sonrió mas amable –

Yo quiero un especial de la casita de papa!! – Ginji señalo en el menú con una gran sonrisa –

Buena elección chico… Y ustedes? – desvió la mirada hacia Kazu, Shido y Ban –

Eh…. solo quiero una ensalada – el maestro de los hilos miro con preocupación el menú ya que sabiendo como le había caído la hamburguesa a Akabane podría pasarle lo mismo a el –

Oye chico mono… a que no te atreves a comerte una hamburguesa – el castaño señalo con malicia el menú –

Huyy si es la misma que le cayo mal a Akabane nn – Ginji señalo el menú con inocencia –

Ginji….

Dime Ban?

Desaparece!!! – lanzo fuera del restauran al pobre Chibi Ginji –

Te pasaste serpiente tarada ¬¬

No te metas que yo se lo que hago!! – se acomodo los lentes con molestia –

Y ustedes que van a pedir!!

Yo solo quiero un café – Shido se cruzo de brazos con tranquilidad –

Y tu… pelos asustados que quieres?

A mi no me diga así!! – Ban se levanto de su asiento muy irritado –

Oiga señor…. El especial de la casita de papa viene con papas fritas? – Chibi Ginji sale detrás de Ban con menú en mano –

Me doy por vencido…. – Ban estrella la cabeza contra la barra – pediré lo mismo que el – señala a Ginji –

Luego de que todo fue servido y que el hombre quedara complacido, Ban intento entablar una conversación con el para indagar un poco sobre el robo de puros.

que les pareció mi comida?

Buena señor papa… - Ginji vuelve a sonreír con alegría –

Porque le dices así?

Porque eso dice su delantal Ban nn – señala el delantal de cocina que tenia puesto la mole humana –

Eh… disculpe señor… papa, quisiera saber algo sobre las pandillas de esta zona

Que será ¬¬

Últimamente han robado camiones o algún transporte? – Ban acomoda sus lentes mientras se reclina de la barra –

Por esta zona solo hay dos pandillas que son rivales… fueron a los que eche de mi restauran

Y que mas sabe de ellos?

Los buitres de carretera son los que roban mercancía de camiones y los coyotes de camino solo se divierten asaltando a los conductores

Hasta se especializan O.o – Ginji muy atento a lo que decía el señor papa –

Si, pero últimamente se pelean por el territorio ya que los coyotes intentaron apropiarse del territorio de los buitres y estos en venganza empezaron a eliminar a los pandilleros enemigos

Un drama digno de una película – Shido apenas si tenia interés en el asunto –

Entonces los que roban camiones son los buitres de camino? – Kazu intentaba recabar la mayor cantidad de datos para no olvidar nada –

Ellos tienen mas poderío que los coyotes y son mas agresivos también, usan unas pañoletas rojas sobre sus cabezas para identificarse como buitres

Tiene alguna idea de donde sea un guarida?

Ginji… estas pidiendo demasía… - Ban esta a punto de golpearlo cuando la mole humana los interrumpe -

Claro!!

…….. – el castaño suspira derrotado -

gracias señor papa!!

Me caes bien chico, es que me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo Haru…. Se fue hace tantos años… - voltea a ver una foto que hay sobre el mostrador con lagrimitas en los ojos –

Todos miran la dichosa foto con interés pero después voltean a ver a Ginji que también parecía confundido.

no le veo el parecido ¬¬ - Ban se cruza de brazos muy serio –

si se parece!! Son sus mismas orejas!!!

¬¬U - todos con gotitas en la cabeza -

mejor dénos la dirección de la pandilla señor – el castaño suspira con aburrimiento –

no estas muy lejos de aquí, siempre se reúnen en un mirador que hay tras la siguiente colina, después de la gasolinera

entonces vamos para halla!! – Ban se levanta de su butaca emocionado –

esperen!! Quien va a pagar la cuenta!!! – la mole humana alza otra vez el cuchillote –

el la pagara señor!!! – Ban señala a Shido mientras arrastra de las ropas a Ginji fuera del restauran –

son 3.500 yenes ¬¬

ehhh….. – Shido saca su billetera y ve que no tiene el dinero completo –

Ban subió a la motocicleta y lanzo a su copiloto tras el mientras Shido se hacia cargo de la cuenta XD, luego de unos 5 minutos salen el maestro de los hilos y Shido con rostros muy serenos, suben a la motocicleta para seguir su ruta de búsqueda.

lograste pagar la cuenta chico mono? – Ban sonrió con descaro mientras encendía la motocicleta –

Kazuki la pago con su tarjeta de crédito

COMO? – Ban freno súbitamente – como demonios tienes una tarjeta de crédito fenómeno de los hilos!!!

Yo ahorro Ban… además la señorita Hevn me deposita los pagos a mi cuenta

La muy hija de su… &/&&... porque a nosotros no nos trata así!!!

Ya cállate y conduce serpiente tarada, quiero regresar donde Madoka antes de que se entere que Emishi quedo colgado del techo del garaje ¬¬

Hablare con esa arpía apenas la vea…. Es que sabrá quien es el grandioso Ban Midou!!

BAN!!! – Ginji le mira muy serio -

Ya se… vamos a trabajar

El grupo siguió su ruta con rumbo al mirador donde la banda de los buitres de carretera se reunía, para suerte de los chicos el lugar estaba atestado de motociclistas, como una veintena de ellos con su clásico aspecto de pandillero pero con la pañoleta roja sobre sus cabezas para demostrar a que bando pertenecían. En medio del grupo destacaba uno que además de llevar la pañoleta traía un tatuaje de un buitre en uno de sus brazos y una camiseta color rojo sangre.

lotería…. – Ban detiene su motocicleta en la entrada del mirador –

son muchos …

para nosotros los Get Backers no existe la palabra muchos Kazuki – sonrió pretencioso -

que plan tienes serpiente tarada?

Ya verán…. solo síganme la corriente todo el tiempo – acomodo su cabellera con tranquilidad y su mirada se clava en los pandilleros que notaron su llegada –

La mitad de los pandilleros bajaron de sus motocicletas y se cruzaron de brazos impidiendo el paso hacia el mirador. Ban solo imito al grupo y bajo de su trasporte con una lentitud casi mortal, paseo su mirada pretenciosa entre todos sin dejar de soltar la montura de sus lentes. te enfrentarlos direcanda de los buitres mishi quedo colgado del techo del garaje s y Shido

quien es su líder? – el castaño se cruzo de brazos muy serio -

Acaso no les basto la paliza de hace unos días sabandijas roba territorios!! – uno de los pandilleros saco la clásica cadena en señal de amenaza –

Ban…. – Ginji poso preocupado su mano sobre el hombro del castaño –

Espera…. Aquí nosotros no robamos ningún territorio solo vinimos en son de …

Son unos descarados!! Ustedes pertenecen a la pandilla de los coyotes!! – otro de los pandilleros señala a Shido con su dedo –

Como dijiste?

Que son de los coyotes!! Esa pañoleta blanca los identifica!!

Queeee!!! – todos voltearon a ver al maestro de las bestias con impresión –

Oigan!!! Yo no pertenezco a ninguna pandilla!! Yo uso siempre esta pañoleta en la frente!!

Di la verdad hombre mono…. Quizás te diviertes por las noches robado a inocentes conductores – el castaño sonrió divertido –

Quieres morir aquí serpiente tarada!!! – Shido se bajo de su motocicleta y tomo de las ropas a Ban –

Atrévete!! – el poseedor del Jagan le hace una llave con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Shido –

SILENCIO!!! – de entre el grupo de pandilleros sale el hombre del tatuaje de buitre –

Ban y Shido se soltaron al ver que el hombre del tatuaje se intereso en ellos. Mientras que el grupo de pandilleros rodeo a nuestro cuarteto para que no huyeran del lugar Kazuki llevo su mano hasta uno de sus cascabeles previniendo algún ataque de parte de esos rufianes, Ginji se quedo estático y con sus manos apuntando al suelo, quizás tendría que dar algunas descargas eléctricas para zafarse a ese grupo.

creo que dicen la verdad…. no pertenecen a la pandilla de los coyotes…. Pero… - el hombre lanzo al suelo lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo que estaba fumando para después pisarlo – ustedes son intrusos…

como pudo…. No es posible… - Ban murmuraba entre dientes muy molesto –

Ban calmate… que paso? – Ginji lo mira con preocupación -

DESPERDICIO UN CIGARRILLO CASI ENTERO!!!

………. – caída estilo anime de todos -

quiero que me digan a que vinieron o daré la orden de eliminarlos – el hombre del tatuaje levanto su mano como a punto de chasquear los dedos –

nosotros somos un servicio de rescate llamado los Get Backers y queremos saber si ustedes robaron una caja de puros a un servicio de transporte hace mas de una semana

Ban…. – el grupo miro al castaño como preguntándose porque dijo todo -

El líder de la pandilla sonrió con mucha tranquilidad, camino unos pasos hasta Ban y poso su mano sobre el hombro de este, después de ello volvió a sonreír como si todo lo que dijo Ban era un buen chiste.

tu crees que yo daría o diría algo relacionado a robos? – quito la mano del hombro de Ban y saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón – dame una mejor oferta y veré que puedo recordar…

que tipo de incentivo te animarían a hablar…

Heizo… mi nombre es Heizo... pero aquí entre mis subordinados me llaman el buitre rojo….

Señor Buitre rojo que quiere que hagamos para que nos diga donde escondió la caja de puros? – Ginji lo mira con una sonrisa muy amable e inocente –

Bonito niño te conseguiste para tu servicio de rescate…. – Heizo lo mira con rostro libidinoso mientras despide una bocanada de humo –

Ban…. Me esta mirando como cuando tu fumabas y te daban ganas de mmmm…. – Ban le tapa la boca a Ginji rápidamente –

Por todos los dioses… ya se porque nunca logran hacer nada bien serpiente tarada ¬¬ - Shido se cruza de brazos muy serio –

Yo se lo que hago!!! – suelta a Ginji – por favor siéntate en esa roca y no abras la boca!! – empuja al rubio hacia una gran roca cerca del mirador –

No te preocupes que no quiero pagas humanas o servicios de placer…. Solo que estaba pensando que he pasado un día aburrido y quería divertirme con ustedes ya que están aquí – el buitre rojo frunció el ceño y miro analítico al grupo –

Hagamos un trato…. Que tal una carrera de motocicletas?

Ban no es muy arriesgado eso?

Haz silencio fenómeno…. Yo se lo que hago ya se los dije!!

No es mala idea…. si tu ganas te diré que hice con esa caja de puros tan curiosa que encontramos abandonada en un camión… pero que me darías tu a cambio si yo gano?

Dos esclavos de por vida!! – Ban señala a Kazu y Shido con una gran sonrisa –

ESPERA!! – Kazuki con venita latiendo en su frente mientras que Shido tenia sus dedos en la boca y estaba por llamar a algunos amiguitos suyos para que ataquen a Ban –

Era broma… solo quería saber hasta que limite puedo llegar nn

Si como no…. ¬¬

Entonces que me das si yo gano!! – Heizo miro con desespero al castaño –

Ban paso su hombro sobre el cuello del buitre rojo y empezó a conversar con el en tono bajo, todos intentaban saber que le decía el castaño al otro pero era imposible escucharlos. Al menos Ginji sintió que una mirada no muy santa se deslizaba sobre su humanidad y que mientras mas Ban hablaba mas Heizo se dedicaba a mirarlo con menos disimulo y seriedad.

trato hecho!! – el buitre rojo extendió la mano para cerrar la apuesta –

como digas…. Hora de jugar un rato!! – Ban se acomodo los lentes y sonrió seguro de que ganaría –

dime que ganaras Ban…. – Chibi Ginji con algún mal presentimiento –

déjalo todo en mis manos…. – el castaño estiro sus brazos hacia el frente mientras caminaba rumbo a su motocicleta –

Shido deberíamos pensar en algún plan alterno si lo de Ban no funciona – Kazu le habla con algo de preocupación –

Solo se me ocurre una sola cosa Kazuki…. – el maestro de las bestias cierra sus ojos muy meditativo –

Que es?

Correr…

¬¬U

Mientras Kazuki pensaba en como lidiar con la supuesta derrota que podría tener Ban en la carrera, este se preparaba para la misma. El camino a recorrer constaba desde la salida del mirador con dirección al restauran, pasarían de largo y al llegar a una intersección donde la vía se dividía en 4 canales seria la meta. El Buitre Rojo subió a su motocicleta que parecía sacada de uno de esos programas donde te repotencian tu vehículo, un gran pero gran motor que ronroneaba fuerte y estruendoso, la cosa se ponía difícil ahora ya que la motocicleta de Ban no era mas que mero trasporte de fines de semana XD, ambos contendientes se detuvieron en la salida del mirador y esperaron a que una parte del grupo de pandilleros llegara a la meta para verificar al ganador.

_(diantre…. Ese hombre mono es agarrado… debió ponerle algo mas potente a esta maquina…. Si compito así perderé U.U) _– Ban mira con disimulo el vehículo de su adversario –

estas pensando en como convencer a tus amigos sobre mi premio? – Heizo sonrió ya sintiéndose ganador –

prepárate para comer polvo…. - Ban volteo a verlo una vez mas mientras acomodo sus lentes de manera decidida y calculadora –

Ginji sirvió de poste de partidas entre ambos corredores, sostenía en alto la pañoleta blanca de Shido que le costo mucho quitarle prestada, Kazuki seguía pensando que estaban a punto de cometer un gran error con esa carrera pero que mas podía hacer que observar como Ban metía la pata una vez mas…. .

están listos? – Ginji mira a ambos –

dale de una vez…. – el castaño centro su mirada en la vía a recorrer –

a la 1… a las… 2 y a las…. 3!! – Chibi Ginji bajo la pañoleta blanca con emoción -

Heizo le dejo el polvo al pobre de Ban, su motocicleta era una bestia del asfalto, con una sonrisa triunfadora volvió la vista hacia el castaño que parecía muy herido en su orgullo por estar perdiendo desde el principio. La primera curva del camino se presento con gran facilidad para el buitre rojo mientras que Ban la tomo peligrosamente fuera de la vía y derrapando con suma dificultad. Después de maniobrar logro tomar el control de su vehículo pero ya era tarde al ver que delante de el un gran camión le obstruye la vista hacia su rival el buitre rojo.

MALDICION!!! CAMION DEL DEMONIO!!! HAZTE A UN LADO!! …. – Ban tocaba incesantemente la corneta de la motocicleta pero al parecer el conductor era sordo o se hacia el sordo –

JA JA JAJA!!! SOY EL MEJOR… nadie le gana al buitre rojo!! Nadie!!! Allí delante esta la meta!!! – mira como a menos de 300 metros estaba la intersección –

HIJO DE TU…. /(/&(//)!! MUEVE ESE CAMION!! – Ban da zigzags por todo el camino para ver cuando sobrepasar el camión –

Ya te gane!!! allí esta la meta!!!! - Heizo sonríe mas seguro aun voltea hacia atrás para ver como Ban sobrepasa el camión por puro milagro –

NO ME GANARAS!! ESA CAJA DE PUROS ES MIA!!! …. – el castaño imprime mucha mas velocidad para alcanzar a Heizo –

MUY TARDE!! YO GANE!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! – ríe frenéticamente mientras le levanta el dedo del medio a Ban –

Mientras Heizo daba muestras muy hermosas de su capacidad para comunicarse con las manos no noto que a menos de 50 metros de la meta había un gran bache en donde cayó la rueda delantera de su motocicleta y le provoco una catapultada de su asiento con rumbo desconocido.

ADIOS HEIZO!!!! – Ban cruzo la meta con toda calma mientras el buitre rojo surcaba los cielos para caer después a unos pocos metros de la llegada –

BANNNNNN!! GANASTE!!! GANASTE!!!! – Ginji llega seguido del grupo y lo abraza muy feliz –

Ban no gano…. El ganador fue ese bache ¬¬ - Shido señala el agujero en la vía –

Lo que cuenta es que cruce primero la meta!! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no viera por donde iba nn

ERES…. ESTUPIDO BACHE!!! MALDITA FALTA DE PRESUPUESTO PARA ARREGLAR LAS VIAS PUBLICAS!!! – Heizo logro ponerse de pie y limpiar sus ropas con mucha molestia –

Ya que gane…. ahora si me dirás que hicieron con la caja de Puros? – Ban poso su brazo sobre el hombro del adolorido Buitre rojo –

Si… debo mantener mi palabra de pandillero….. – después de registrar un poco en sus bolsillos da con una especie de pequeña tarjeta que le da a Ban –

Aquí la llevaste? – mira la tarjeta con seriedad –

Ese fue el comprador de los puros… hombre adinerado…. me pago a cambio de que no le robara su bien amado auto ¬¬

Entonces nos vamos!! Gracias por el dato!!

Después de que Ban y el grupo subieran a sus motocicletas y se retiraran de vuelta a la ciudad el pobre de Heizo quería ver con sus propios ojos como un simple bache lo derroto. Camino por la vía mirando analíticamente pero nunca dio con el bache.

solo un minuto…. – Ban sonrió y miro la tarjeta que le dio el buitre rojo –

fue muy buena la idea de usar el Jagan en la carrera Ban

gracias fenómeno… es que debían confiar en mi

fue magistral Ban!! – Ginji se le abraza con mucha fuerza –

para ver la dirección…. – Shido toma la tarjeta y la mira muy serio mientras sigue conduciendo –

donde queda Shido? – Kazu le quita la tarjeta para verla –

esta en el lado este de la ciudad…. Parece una agencia de modelaje ¬¬

Kazu… que paso? – Ginji mira como el maestro de los hilos se miraba ambas manos con nerviosismo –

Eh…. Creo que…. Ya se quien compro los puros…. – Kazuki levanta la tarjeta que le dieron a Ban y la que recibió el del Play Boy en la vía –

QUE BIEN FENOMENO!!! VISITAREMOS AL TIPO QUE TE LEVANTASTE!!

Esto no me gusta nada…. – Kazu bajo la cabeza sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento –

_**Continuara…………….**_

Se nos avecina el final!!, si señoras y señores…. O será señoritos y señoritas?... Creo que el capi siguiente será el penúltima, pero a ver que tal será lo que tendrán que hacer para obtener al fin la caja de puros!!... pobre grupo… le ha pasado de todo un poquito y aquí les dejo porque no quiero contar lo que sigue… solo se que será desternillante XD

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un Último Engaño**_


	8. Un Último Engaño

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 8**

_**Un Último Engaño**_

La tarde empezaba a caer y ya pasaban de las 4 cuando nuestro cuarteto se llego a la casa de Madoka, Shido decidió acabar allí su participación y ver si el bromista carne fresca seguía prisionero de los hilos de Kazuki. Se despidió con una sonrisa amable para Ginji y Kazu mientras que a Ban lo miro con cara de que se algo que tu no sabes, quizás seria la paga que debían darle por prestar sus motocicletas. Nuestro trío de chicos debían planear una vez más alguna estrategia para ir por los puros en la dirección de la tarjeta. La fortaleza ilimitada volvía a ser su lugar de reunión, se adentraron hasta llegar donde pasarían la noche por tercera vez.

buenas tardes Jubei!! – Ginji lo saluda con su acostumbrada alegría –

regresaron antes de lo que esperaba – miro al trío con serenidad mientras bebía una taza de te –

fue un trabajo censillo…. Nada difícil para los Get Backers – Ban se sentó en el suelo con desgano –

encontraron la caja de puros?

No Jubei, pero ya sabemos quien la tiene – Kazu camino con algo de preocupación hasta el experto en agujas –

Sucede algo Kazuki? – noto como su querido Kazu parecía pensativo –

Nada importante, solo que no sabe como decirte que deberá seducir a un desconocido para que le de la caja de puros!! – el castaño cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía maliciosamente –

YO NO VOY A HACER ESO BAN!!

Porque no? tu serás la carnada para tener los puros!

No estoy de acuerdo con ese plan!!

No entiendo muy bien que pasa…. – Jubei miraba a Ban y después a Kazu como intentado armar una teoría razonable –

Estas en este rescate con nosotros, así que deberás colaborar y seducir al tipo ese!! – Ban poso su mirada seria sobre Kazuki -

Tu también eres parte, porque no lo seduces tu!!

PORQUE FUISTE TU QUIEN SE LO LEVANTO EN LA CARRETERA!!

COMO!! O.o – Jubei se ahogo con parte del te que estaba tomando –

Jubei!! – Kazuki se acerco y le ayudo a calmar su ahogo con unas palmaditas en la espalda –

Jubei así no fueron las cosas, solo que Ban es muy mal intencionado ¬¬ - Ginji hace puchero muy serio –

Explícame que paso? – el pobre descendiente de la escuela Kakei miraba a Kazu con duda y muy serio –

Lo que sucedió fue….

Kazuki como buen chico comenzó a relatar la travesía para hallar el restauran y como tuvo que pedir la dirección a un desconocido que se le insinuó de manera muy directa y descarada.

pensó que eras mujer…… no puedo creerlo…. _( aunque yo también lo confundí con una niña cuando lo conocí )_ – Jubei se llevo la mano al mentón de manera pensativa –

si… ese hombre me dio una tarjeta para que lo llamara en caso de que necesitara algo pero como el mundo es un pañuelo, resulto ser el comprador de la caja de puros robada U.U

y mi plan es que vayamos mañana a la dirección de la tarjeta y el fenómeno trate de sacarle donde tiene los puros guardados

no voy a hacer eso Ban, ya no insistas ¬¬

estoy de acuerdo con Kazuki, es algo denigrante que tenga que pasarse por una chica para que ese mal nacido le diga algo!!

JUBEI … - todos miraron con asombro al experto en agujas –

Calmate Jubei yo no me voy a rebajar a eso... – el maestro de las agujas mira con mucha ternura a su mas que mejor amigo –

Que te cuesta ser travestí por un rato!! siempre andas en fachas raras!!

BAN!! – Ginji lo mira muy serio, tan serio que ya se parece a cuando era el emperador relámpago –

Ban, si Kazuki no quiere hacer eso, no puedes obligarlo!! – Jubei se levanta del suelo –

Esta bien fenómeno…. Pero queda en tus manos que logremos ese rescate ¬¬

Esto se esta complicando…. Kazu…. Porque no, bueno… no que te vistas de chica pero si…. trata de ser mas flexible con la idea de rescatar los puros – Ginji baja la mirada preocupado – hay que hacer el trabajo y la manera mas fácil aunque no nos guste es esa

Señor Ginji no me lo pida usted – se cruzo de brazos pensativo – dejen que lo piense esta noche

Kazuki… - Jubei le tomo de los hombros con suavidad – estas tenso… ven a descansar un poco

Gracias Jubei - le sonrió con ternura mientras se encaminaban a la habitación del experto en agujas –

Son como sacados de un melodrama empalagoso ¬¬

Ban…

Que quieres?

A mi también me molesta el cuello, me das un masaje? – Ginji con ojitos llorosos y muy grandes –

Acaso quieres que actué como el tarado de las agujas!! – desvió la mirada muy enfadado –

Un poco de cariño nos vendría bien!! eres muy serio conmigo, a veces…. Creo que no me quieres U.U – el rubio baja la cabeza con melancolía –

No empieces Ginji, este no es el mejor momento para que te pongas cursi

No son cursilerías, es amor!! – se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de Ban –

……. – el castaño solo suspiro por lo bajo y agacho la cabeza con resignación – que quieres exactamente?

Esto…. – soltó la cintura de su compañero para después deslizar sus manos hasta el cuello y acercar sus labios a los de el – un beso

Tanto alboroto por solo un beso ¬¬ - Ban desvió la mirada con picardía, no acostumbraba a demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como Ginji –

El rubio hizo puchero con enfado, ya se estaba cansando de esa nueva personalidad tan odiosa y pesada de Ban, la nicotina lo mantenía mas calmado y relajado pero ahora estaba siempre alerta y con mal humor. Quizás le hacia falta algo que lo desestresara de tanto pensar en los puros a rescatar. Un rubor carmesí cubrió las mejillas de Ginji al pensar como contentar a Ban al mismo tiempo que una risita cómplice le iluminaba el rostro.

Ban…. – Ginji jalo de su camisa con ternura –

Ahora que quieres? ¬¬

Sabes que vi algo que te gustara en el baño de Jubei nn

Que es?

Solo entra y velo tu mismo – sonrió con mucha inocencia, tanta que parecía sospechosa hasta para el castaño –

Si se trata de alguna broma pesada la pagaras muy caro – camino con paso seguro hasta el baño y abrió la puerta lentamente –

Te aseguro que hay algo allí – Ginji poso sus manos sobre la espalda de Ban mientras este entraba y daba con el interruptor de la luz –

Aquí no hay nada!! – recorrió con su vista todo el lugar –

Y ahora si? – Ginji cerro la puerta tras el y puso seguro –

No estoy ciego Ginji, aquí no hay .. mmmmm – intento seguir quejándose pero un rubio con intenciones nada inocentes se le lanzo encima y empezó a besarlo con pasión –

Espera… que haces!! …. Ginji!! – logro separar su boca de la de su compañero –

No te pongas pesado ahora Ban, solo quiero contentarte!! – abrazo al castaño con mucha ternura –

No conoces alguna otra manera de contentarme!!

Esta es la que mejor funciona nn – acaricio con sus dedos el rostro de Ban –

Es verdad…. pero…. ESTAMOS EN EL BAÑO DEL LOCO DE LAS AGUJAS!!

La nicotina te ponía mas atrevido ¬¬ - se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que nos descubra el fenómeno y su novio

Esta bien Ban, pero déjame lavarme el rostro para calmarme un poco – el rubio abrió el grifo del lavabo con desgano y después de dejar que sus manos se llenaran de agua mojo su rostro –

Solo a ti se te ocurre esto idio… - Ban se quedo callado al ver como su compañero levantaba la vista hacia el con todo su rostro mojado –

Pásame aquella toallas Ban – señalo con su dedo tranquilamente –

Como si de una alarma activada se tratase, Ban Midou no pudo negar que se quedo callado y mirando como un centenar de pequeñas gotas del vital liquido rodaban por las mejillas y labios de Ginji, parecían hacer un sensual recorrido por aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba. Centro su mirada en una gotita de agua que estaba por llegar a la comisura de los labios del rubio, su suave deslizamiento por toda aquella piel lo provoco en sobre medida, sentía ganas de secar el mismo aquella intrusa que se atrevía a deslizarse sobre el rostro de su amado Ginji.

eres mi pequeño idiota…. – la boca de Ban se apresuro a recoger todas las gotitas que pudiesen estar en los labios de Ginji –

Ban… - susurro con algo de impresión al sentir el tibio aliento del mencionado sobre sus labios –

Te atreves a gritar y estas muerto…. – deslizo su boca hasta el cuello de Ginji mientras sus manos le despojaban de su chaleco verde –

Te aseguro… que no lo haré…… - sus manos se aferraron a lo primero que encontró como apoyo, el lavabo que estaba tras el –

Querías animarme, lo lograste Ginji – las manos de Ban siguen deslizándose como una serpiente por debajo de la playera blanca del rubio y tocando a su antojo todo lo que conseguía en su recorrido –

En aquel pequeño cuarto de baño se estaba efectuando un ritual que ya era mas que conocido para ambos, hacia mas de 2 años de su primera vez, aquel furtivo y apasionado encuentro en un área solitaria de la fortaleza, todavía no se conocían bien pero sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, así fue como todo inicio. Ahora hacían algo que mas de una vez se osaron a practicar, escabullirse en un lugar para estar juntos, no era muy cómodo pero eso le aumentaba la adrenalina a Ban y divertía a Ginji.

Apenas si se escuchaba las respiraciones aceleradas del rubio al sentir como su compañero le acariciaba suavemente, sus manos parecían conocer muy bien que debían hacer, el rubio se reclino mas aun del lavabo al sentir que su amado Ban le estaba llevando al paraíso de las sensaciones. Ahogo su grito enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Ban, mientras este solo sonreía complacido al ver como lograba hacer que su inocente Ginji tuviese una expresión más mundana y pasional.

buen niño…. – susurro al oído de Ginji con ternura –

Ban… eres malo – junto su nariz con la del castaño como jugando –

Y lo seré mas aun…. – sujeto con ambas manos las caderas de su compañero –

Creo que el pobre lavabo no resistiría mas, Ginji termino por colocar casi todo su peso en el al Ban levantarlo y sentarlo sobre el mismo, acaricio una vez mas aquella delicada piel blanca que tanto le gustaba, tenia que admitir que Ginji lo volvía loco, en aquellos momentos que le veía sin sus ropas eran para no olvidarlo nunca, mientras el castaño jugaba con sus movimientos ondulantes y provocadores, Ginji besaba su cuello y rostro con amor y ternura, le agradaba todo esto, se sentía mas que querido al entregarse a Ban. En pocos momentos los amantes estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, aquella entrega que era dolor y pasión a la vez, El antiguo emperador relámpago se aferraba a la espalda de Ban para seguir sus intensos movimientos acompasados, Ban le susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo quería, solo en ese instante dejaba ver sus sentimientos a plenitud, parecía que con cada movimiento de sus caderas se hacían mas fuertes aquellas frases que decían te amo, te quiero. En pocos momentos el castaño llego al clímax, se abrazo a Ginji con ternura mientras este rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas de Ban.

te amo mi pequeño idiota…. – sonrió con ternura para después besar los labios del rubio –

y yo a ti Ban – se abrazo mas fuerte al mencionado –

es hora de salir de aquí

Ambos cuerpos se separaron suavemente, pero antes de que Ginji intentara bajarse del lavabo, este termino de ceder y se desprendió causando un gran estruendo en el lugar.

O.O…. – Ban y Ginji miran el lavabo en el suelo y como la tubería que lo unía estaba rota y botando agua a borbotones –

QUE VAMOS A HACER BAN!! ToT – Chibi Ginji desnudo corría como loco de un lado al otro del baño –

DEJA DE CORRER!! – sujeta del cuello al pobre y lo hace detenerse – ponte la ropa!!

Siiii. – Ginji intenta recoger sus ropas pero ya estaban todas mojadas – Ban….. no puedo ponerme esta ropa mojada!!

Primero déjame tapar la tubería antes de que el agua salga del baño ¬¬ - tomo la tubería de metal entre sus manos y usa su gran agarre para hacer que esta se cerrara - LISTO!!

Ban…. – Ginji con la ropa mojada en manos –

Si

Todavía se bota!! – señala un chorrito como el de los bebederos que salía de la punta de la tubería –

Termina de vestirte antes de que el femone….

BAN!! GINJI!! QUE PASO? – la voz de Kazu les llamaba desde afuera de la puerta –

Maldición!!

Tendremos que abrir Ban U.U

Espera!! – levanta el lavabo del suelo mientras Ginji se termina de vestir –

Abro la puerta?

Claro!! – se para delante del lavabo que se cayo –

Kazuki estaba parado fuera esperando que le abrieran, estaba recibiendo un muy relajante masaje de su querido Jubei cuando escucharon un estruendo que venia del baño, así que el se ofreció a ver que pasaba. La puerta del baño se abrió poco a poco dejando ver a un Ginji mojado de pies a cabeza y que sonreía nervioso, mientras que tras el estaba Ban reclinado del lavabo que misteriosamente estaba en su sitio otra vez.

que… paso? – Kazu observa con detalle el agua que estaba en el suelo y después a Ginji –

bueno Kazu, uno… a veces…

el idiota este quiso lavarse la cara pero abrió mucho el grifo y el agua se boto, después yo intente ayudarlo a cerrar el grifo pero resbale y caí, por ello el ruido que escuchaste – Ban miro a Kazuki con mucha seriedad – alguna otra pregunta fenómeno?

No – se dio media vuelta con una mirada dudosa – _( mejor no pregunto porque el señor Ginji cargaba la ropa puesta al revés ) _U.U

Nos salvamos Ban!! – el rubio sonríe muy feliz – pero, como lograste sujetar el lavabo en su lugar?

Lo estaba sujetando con mis manos!! – se mueve un poco y suelta el lavabo pero este no se cae – como que se quedo encajado solito nn

No lo toques!! Mejor sequemos esto y salimos del baño

Tienes razón Ginji

El resto de la noche fue como la anterior, Ban y Ginji durmieron mas cómodos y relajados, que decir que a pierna suelta después del día que pasaron. En la habitación de Jubei estaba Kazuki muy dormido en brazos del experto en la técnica de las agujas voladoras, la noche paso con rapidez y el día en que debían decidir que hacer con el plan para rescatar los puros había llegado.

todavía duermen ¬¬ - Jubei sale muy silencioso de su habitación seguido de Kazuki –

déjalos…. ve a lavarte que yo preparare algo de te – Kazu beso la mejilla de Jubei –

como me gustaría que ellos no estuviesen aquí – señalo al dúo que dormía en los futones –

Jubei…. – sonrió apenado –

Será después – beso al maestro de los hilos para después encaminarse al baño –

Mientras Kazuki se desperezaba y caminaba a la cocina, un estruendo retumbo en el lugar seguido de un terrible alarido muy fuerte que despertó hasta a los rendidos Get Backers.

QUE FUE ESO!! O.o – Ginji se frota los ojos para intentar quitarse el sueño –

JUBEIIIIII!! – Kazuki corrió al baño y abrió la puerta –

EL LAVABO ME CAYO EN UN PIE!! – el pobre Jubei se sujetaba su pie adolorido mientras el mencionado lavabo yacía en el suelo –

Pero como se cayo? – Kazuki mira con preocupación el pie de Jubei –

No lo se…. Solo me apoye de el para cepillarme los dientes y se vino abajo U.U – soba su pie adolorido –

Ban, no resistió – Ginji le susurra con pena a su compañero –

Lastima … - el mencionado se encoge de hombros sin mucho interés y vuelve a cubrirse con las mantas -

Kazuki busco con rapidez algunas vendas y una caja de agujas que le pidió Jubei, en poco tiempo el descendiente de la escuela Kakei se había auto medicado con su acupuntura, eso le alivio el dolor y bajo la inflamación que tenia mientras Kazu vendo con mucho cuidado el pie derecho de Jubei. Ban y Ginji se levantaron un poco después de ese "accidente", Ginji sentía remordimiento por lo que le paso a Jubei pero Ban no le dejo decir que ellos habían roto el lavabo en su furtivo encuentro de la noche anterior.

ya esta listo – Kazu guarda las vendas sobrantes en una cajita de primeros auxilios –

gracias Kazuki

todavía no entiendo como se cayo el lavabo – el maestro de los hilos empieza a recordar la escena de Ginji y Ban en el baño – señor Ginji….

Eh… huy que tarde se hace!! Debemos ir donde el hombre de los puros!! – Ban interviene antes de que Ginji hable por arrepentimiento –

Ban tiene razón Kazu, ahora lo mas importante es ir a trabajar – sonrió con mucho nerviosismo –

Hablaremos sobre el lavabo en la noche ¬¬

Como digas Kazu!!

Que van hacer entonces? – Jubei interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se hizo –

Pensé mucho anoche, creo que debemos ser profesionales hasta en los momentos mas desagradables – Kazuki bajo la mirada con resignación –

Eso es un si fenómeno?

Un mas o menos y yo decido hasta que punto actuare como chica ¬¬

GRACIAS KAZUUU!! – Chibi Ginji se le abraza muy feliz – pensé que después de lo que le paso a Jubei no querrías ayudarnos mas ToT

De que habla señor Ginji?

Ven acá animal!! – Ban separa a Ginji de Kazu con un fuerte jalón de orejas - Deja que el fenómeno se vaya a arreglar!!

Pero…. Yo no se como se arreglan las chicas

Hazlo como siempre te vistes tu, solo que suéltate el cabello XD

BAN!! – Chibi Ginji con los cachetes inflados e intentando pegarle –

Déjame llamar a mi hermana…. Ella podría ayudarte un poco – Jubei toma el teléfono y marca un numero –

En menos de media hora una algo confundida Sakura se aparecía en el lugar, cargaba un pequeño bolso consigo para ayudar en la petición de su hermano que no logro comprender muy bien por teléfono.

Hola Sakura!! – Ginji la saluda con muchos ánimos –

Hola, y que hace el seño Ginji y Ban aquí? – miro al dúo con mucha duda –

Es que ellos están en un trabajo de rescate y me pidieron ayuda

Ya veo, pero hermano, a quien debo ayudar a arreglarse?

Al fenómeno de los hilos!! Decidió salir del closet!!

BAN!! – Kazuki y Jubei estaban a punto de atacarlo con sus armas –

No comprendo….

Sakura lo que pasa es que Kazu debe hacerse pasar por una chica para rescatar una caja de puros y solo tu podrías ayudarlo a arreglarse como una – Ginji intenta explicarle sin las malas intenciones de Ban –

Ahora si comprendo, claro que los ayudo nn – Sakura sonrió amablemente y se llevo a Kazu con ella hasta la habitación de Jubei -

Una hora después vemos a los tres rescatadores encaminados en la búsqueda de la dirección, Ban y Ginji iban a la cabeza con unos trajes muy al estilo de los hombres de negro y con lentes oscuros incluidos. Entre ambos chicos estaba alguien que iba vestido con un largo traje como los de Sakura pero de color vino tinto, el cabellos largo y suelto, en sus manos algunas cadenas y brazaletes, su rostro apenas si tenia maquillaje solo lo necesario para no llamar mucho la atención pero con dos hombres con pintas de mafiosos a sus lados, lo que mas hacían era llamar la atención. Se detuvieron frente a un esplendido edificio de oficinas que parecía un gran muro de cristal verde esmeralda, en la entrada había una recepcionista muy linda con unos audífonos puestos y atendiendo todas las llamadas.

repetiré el plan – Ban saca una hoja de papel con rayones de bolígrafo –

ya lo sabemos Ban, lo has dicho como 100 veces desde que salimos de la fortaleza ¬¬

una vez mas no hará daño – enseña el papel – el fenómeno preguntara por el hombre en recepción y hará que lo lleve a su oficina, nosotros haremos de sus guarda espaldas personales, al mismo tiempo escucharemos todo lo que dicen con los pequeños comunicadores que cargamos – Ban señala el suyo que esta puesto por debajo de la solapa del traje –

y si no logro que el hombre me diga donde tiene los puros?

Allí implementamos el plan B!!

NO VOY A TENER UNA CITA CON EL!! – Kazuki con una mirada de asesino en potencia –

Trataremos de no llegar a ese extremo pero si se da el caso lo harás!! ¬¬

Esto no me esta gustando U.U

Kazu…. solo hazlo por el trabajo, debemos quedar bien con la señorita Hevn y con el cliente

Señor Ginji, no se que tiene usted que no puedo decirle no – sonrío a medias mientras se acomodaba su comunicador que tenia en la oreja derecha oculto con sus cabellos –

Hora de empezar!! - el trío entro a la recepción muy serios –

Buenos días señorita – Ginji saludo primero con una sonrisa en los labios –

Que desean? – levanto la vista de la central telefónica que había delante de ella –

Deseamos que nos comunique con señor Nahoya – Ban saco la tarjeta que le había entregado el play boy a Kazuki –

No puedo comunicarlos con el sin saber quienes son – miro muy seria a los tres –

Sabe señorita, creo que no le conviene decirnos esas cosas y menos a ella – Ban señala con su dedo a Kazu que permanecía muy silencioso –

Porque?

Porque a caso no sabe quien es!!

No, no lo se ¬¬

Pues es una de las nuevas modelos del señor Nahoya!! Y creo que el se molestara mucho si ella no llega a la hora que acordaron – Ban sonrió con malicia a la pobre recepcionista –

Como.. saber si es verdad? – tartamudeo con preocupación –

Solo présteme el teléfono y se lo comprobare – acomodo sus lentes negros con mucha seriedad -

No puedo prestar el teléfono

No me queda mas que llamarlo de mi celular y decirle al señor Nahoya que no tiene empleados eficientes – saco el celular de Kazu y empezó a marcar uno por uno los números –

Esta bien... esta bien, ya le comunico con el señor Nahoya – la pobre mujer marco rápidamente a la oficina del hombre – alo?... el señor Nahoya esta?... podría pasármelo, dígale que es algo de interés para el …. si…. gracias…. – la mujer tapo el auricular con su mano y le extendió el teléfono a Ban - esta en línea

Gracias señorita – sonrió con simpatía mientras le daba el teléfono a Kazu – hora de hacer tu trabajo fenómeno…. – le susurro en tono divertido al pobre chico –

Alo…. – Kazu intento afinar un poco su voz –

_**Continuara……………**_

JA JA JA!! A que no pensaron que lo dejaría aquí!! XD, que mala soy en verdad, pero deben estar contentos porque hubo lemon!! ….. yo tampoco tenia planeado meterlo en este capi pero no me resistí y lo hice nn, ahora veremos que tan buen actor puede ser Kazuki, pobrecito…. Se las vera negras con ese tal señor Nahoya XD, Ban y Ginji tampoco se libraran de pasar las de Caín dentro de ese edificio. Esto como que me da para 2 capítulos más…… huy lo extendí más de lo que creía nn. Gracias otra vez por sus mensajes y reviews tan lindos!! Como siempre les dijo LOS AMO!! Sigan así y falta poco para que saque mi otro fic!! Kazu x Jubei SIIIIII!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Rescátame**_

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!!**_


	9. Rescátame!

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 9**

_**Rescátame!**_

Los cristales verdes apenas si dejaban ver la hermosa vista de la ciudad, desde el piso 20 parecía que todo era como una de esas maquetas arquitectónicas, tan perfectas y detalladas. En el lugar el tictac incesante de un reloj en la pared era lo único que se oía mientras que sobre un hermoso escritorio de caoba sobresalían innumerables carpetas y papeles, frente a el, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro había un hombre de cabelleras rubias y ojos azules que ojeaba sin mucho interés una carpeta con fotos de modelos. Todo parecía un día aburrido de trabajo hasta que su teléfono sonó.

si? – siguió ojeando la carpeta con desanimo –

señor Nahoya tiene una llamada – la voz de su secretaria se escuchaba algo asustada por interrumpir a su jefe –

quien es?

No lo se señor, pero la recepcionista de la central insiste en que debe hablar con usted

Que mas da, pásame la llamada – cerro la carpeta y giro su sillón hacia la vista panorámica de la cuidad –

Alo... – la voz de Kazu se escuchaba tan o mas nerviosa que la de la secretaria -

Quien habla?

Eh… disculpe señor Nahoya, no se si recuerda que me dio una tarjeta ayer….

Una de mis tarjetas…. – el hombre frunció el ceño pensativo – ya se!! La linda chica que limpio mis parabrisas en el auto lavado!!

No…. ¬¬

No me digas!! …. Entonces eres la que me filteo en la entrada del centro comercial!!

Tampoco…. – Kazuki estaba empezando a pensar que ese hombre era mas peligroso de lo imaginado –

Me rindo…. ayer di como 10 tarjetas, pero dime? Quien eres? – volvió a su lugar el sillón para reclinar sus codos sobre el escritorio –

Soy… soy… la chica que le pregunto una dirección en la carretera U.U

La de cabellos largos como una diosa!!, como me haces feliz!! – se levanto del sillón con teléfono en mano – dime algo linda, estas en la recepción del edificio?

Si….

Hasta viniste a visitarme, eso es un punto a tu favor porque ahora estaba muy aburrido aquí, que tal si subes a mi oficina y te invito un café?

Cual es su oficina?

Eso fue un si muy directo, me gustan las chicas como tu – el hombre sonrió como quien ya tiene todo listo – pregúntale a la recepcionista por el numero de mi oficina y que te den un pase de libre acceso, así nadie te parara sea a donde sea que vayas aquí dentro nn

Gracias señor Nahoya

De nada lindura – tranco la llamada con emoción –

Kazuki devolvió el teléfono a la chica y le pidió el pase de libre acceso y la dirección de la oficina. Como podrán imaginar Ban hizo que no solo Kazu tuviese pase de libre acceso, también ellos portaban los pases dándoles una ventaja que jamás imaginaron tener allí dentro. La oficina del hombre estaba en el piso 20, todo ese piso pertenecía a una agencia de modelaje llamada "Star Blue", se notaba el lujo y la opulencia nada más de salir del ascensor. Piso de mármol negro que relucía tanto que hasta te podías ver en el, las paredes estaban adornadas de unas 30 fotos de modelos muy bellas. Al final del corredor otra recepcionista mas entrada en años atendía a los visitantes.

ahora que hacemos Ban? – Ginji se quita los lentes negros –

nosotros esperaremos aquí mientras el fenómeno entra, escucharemos toda la conversación que tengan así que trata de ser rápido y sacale lo de los puros ¬¬

no será fácil, soy un desconocido!!, tendré que ganarme su confianza antes de preguntar algo

como sea, se coqueta!! Muéstrale una pierna… que se yo!! Haz algo para que se sienta libre de decir lo que sea

……. – Kazuki con venita latiendo en su frente y a punto de sacar sus cascabeles que no se quito del cabello –

Kazu yo se que tu puedes!! – Chibi Ginji dándole ánimos con su bailecito de los abanicos –

Deja las payasadas! – el castaño pisa a Chibi Ginji con su pie – y tu andando!! ¬¬

Adiós – Kazu se desaparece por el corredor rumbo a la recepción –

Y que hacemos nosotros Ban?

Esperar – se cruzo de brazos muy serio mientras se reclinaba de la pared –

Eso es aburrido…. yo como me voy a explorar un poco!! nn – el rubio sonrió con ilusión –

No te vayas a ir muy lejos, no sabemos cuanto pueda tardar el fenómeno allí dentro

No hay problema Ban!! – Chibi Ginji se va dando saltitos muy feliz por otro corredor del piso –

Como deseo un cigarrillo…. maldita sea, lo de ayer en el baño me puso mas ansioso…. – Ban bajo la cabeza y suspiro con una tristeza muy grande –

Mientras Kazuki intentaba entrar a la oficina del señor Nahoya y Ban esperaba parado en la entrada de los ascensores, Ginji parecía disfrutar de su pase de libre acceso, paseo por todo el piso abriendo cuantas puertas pudiese pero ya se había aburrido mucho y estaba mirando por un ventanal de cristal toda la ciudad.

espero que Kazu lo logre…. – miro atento todo el paisaje hasta que un ruido de ruedas chirriando llamo su atención –

permiso señor – un joven con un montón de cajas y trajes que deslizaba sobre un carrito le pedía permiso –

huyyyy que lindos disfraces nn – chibi Ginji mira emocionado todo lo que había en el carrito –

son para una cesión de fotografía en el piso 13 – el joven siguió su camino hasta el ascensor –

una sesión de fotografía…. – el rubio se imagina a un montón de chicas lindas disfrazadas con esos trajes – me gustaría ver eso!!

Al final chibi Ginji siguió el carrito con los disfraces muy feliz, se monto en el ascensor y bajo al piso 13, el chico dejo el carrito en frente de unas puertas de metal muy grandes y que sobre ellas había un bombillo que despedía una luz verde y decía " no entrar", el rubio pego la oreja de la puerta curioso hasta que miro como el bombillo se apago y un hombre con una cámara fotográfica salía de ese lugar muy serio.

debería entrar? – asoma la cabeza con cuidado pero todo lo que ve dentro lo deja muy impresionado – UNA SELVA!!

En un dos por tres Chibi Ginji estaba dentro del lugar admirando la decoración tan realista de una selva tropical, hasta olía a selva, plantas, lianas y demás artilugios para hacer mas creíble el asunto.

que lugar mas lindoooo!! – miro con diversión unos frascos de perfumes que había en una mesita tras algunas grandes luces –

ya trajiste mi bebida? – la voz de un hombre interrumpe a Chibi Ginji en su inspección de los frascos –

disculpe señor… - voltea a ver al hombre que salio por así decirlo, de entre las plantas – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TUUUUU!!

Que sorpresa mas agradable mi querido Ginji … - la sonrisa del hombre le helo la piel al rubio –

A..A…A….Akabane ToT – sus piernitas empezaron a temblar mientras este se acercaba a el –

Y que hace un chico como tu en este lugar? – volvió a sonreír con mucha malicia –

Es…es..eso mismo me pregunto yo – vio de arriba abajo al doctor Jackal notando que estaba en bata de baño y descalzo –

Pues… trabajo de medio tiempo aquí

Eh… y… de que? – retrocedió un paso al mismo tiempo que Akabane se le acercaba uno –

De modelo – llevo sus manos a la bata de baño que cargaba puesta – quieres ver mas?

NOOOOOOOO!! POR FAVORRRRR NOOOOO!! – Chibi Ginji empieza a llorar a mares mientras se estrella contra la puerta intentando abrirla –

No seas así mi querido Ginji, yo solo te quería mostrar mi trabajo – termino de quitarse la bata para dejarla caer en el suelo –

No…. gracias … la veré cuando la pongas en una valla de la autopista ToT

No seas así – camina unos pasos mas hasta Ginji y le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito – anda, abre los ojos para que veas de que trata la propaganda

Si…. lo hago me dejaras de tocar la cabeza?

Prometido nn

Ginji respiro hondo y sintió como Akabane le quitaba las manos de encima, se concentro en pensar que sea lo que sea que viera no se iba a asustar o a salir corriendo, abrió lentamente los ojos y logro ver el cuerpo ¿Bronceado? de Akabane, su pecho descubierto y su torso también, bajo la mirada un poco mas pensando que quien sabe que vería, pero se quedo mudo al llegar a esa parte en su inspección visual.

O.o

Que te parece mi querido Ginji?

Desde cuando haces de Tarzan? – Chibi Ginji mira muy serio la indumentaria de piel de tigre que tapaba la cintura del doctor Jackal –

No estoy haciendo de ese personaje…. Soy la imagen del nuevo perfume llamado "pasión selvática"

No te creo ¬¬

Señor Akabane aquí le traigo su bebida – el mismo hombre de la cámara regresa al lugar –

Mejor me voy…. – Ginji intenta zafarse del extraño lugar pero Akabane saca sus bisturís y apunta al pobre chico –

Me encanta cuando hace eso!! Aunque todavía no se de donde los saca? – el hombre de la cámara sonríe a mas no poder –

Déjame ir ToT

Todavía no mí querido Ginji…. – sonrió con malicia mientras acercaba mas sus filosas armas al cuello del rubio –

Mientras Akabane se divierte en su sesión de fotos con Chibi Ginji, Kazuki esperaba sentado fuera de la oficina del señor Nahoya, su nerviosismo eran evidente, su pie derecho se balanceaba rítmicamente contra el suelo mientras que la secretaria del hombre veía todo aquello muy seria.

primera vez que vera al señor Nahoya?

Si…

Le doy un consejo? – la mujer miro a todos lados y se acerco a Kazu – mejor se va antes de que ese depravado la atrape

Depravado?

Si, es un atosiga mujeres…. A mi casi me encierra en el cuarto de fotocopiado, si no es porque le pegue con la carpeta que traía, quien sabe que me pasaba

Y porque no renuncio? – a Kazu le parecía muy rara esa historia –

Porque…. Bueno…. – la joven arrugo su falda con pena mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían – porque es muy lindo!!

………..

señorita Maya…. Haga pasar a la joven – la voz del play boy retumba en la oficina –

como diga señor Nahoya!! – traca la llamada – pasa.. pasa…. Pero ten cuidado

gracias…. – sonrió a medias mientras abría la puerta que le separaba de la oficina –

La luz de sol le encegueció por un instante pero al centrar mejor la vista Kazuki logro detallar el lugar con suma precisión, una hermosa oficina con detalles modernos, en el centro de la misma podemos ver a un hombre sentado muy cómodo sobre su silla y con una mirada coqueta que haría caer a sus pies a cualquier chica.

te recuerdo muy bien linda, siéntete como en tu casa…. – la sonrisa del hombre fue mas grande aun mientras que Kazu creyó ver un pequeño destello en sus dientes –

gracias… - miro por todo el lugar hasta dar con un sofá de 3 puestos que parecía haber sido usado muchas veces –

ya que estamos cómodos, te gustaría un café? Te? O algo en especial? – levanto el auricular para llamar a su secretaria –

nada

como que nada, no te pienso cobrar si es por eso que te niegas – volvió a sonreír y marco un número – Maya…. Tráeme lo de siempre

_( que demonios significara lo de siempre ¬¬)_ …. Disculpe señor Nahoya…. Que es lo de siempre?

Algo especial que solo comparto con personas como tu – el hombre tranco la llamada y se puso de pie rumbo al sofá donde estaba sentado Kazu –

SERPIENTE A FENOMENO!! SERPIENTE A FENOMENO!! CAMBIO!! …… recuerda que estoy escuchando todo Fenómeno…. así que no digas morbosidades para convencerlo XD – Ban se aguanta las ganas de estallar en risas mientras le habla al comunicador de Kazuki –

Estupido Ban…. ¬¬ - susurro para si Kazu con el seño fruncido –

Algo te molesta? – el hombre termino sentado muy cerca de Kazu –

Nada…. – se arrimo un poco de Nahoya –

Porque te alejas, si a mi me gusta las relaciones personales donde haya mucho contacto visual… - paso con sutileza su brazo por detrás de Kazuki –

No es eso, solo que…. Bueno yo vine aquí para saber mas… de usted, de su trabajo…. – sonrió con mucha dificultad –

Si quieres saber sobre mi trabajo, es muy fácil, soy el que decide que mujer u hombre es la imagen perfecta para los productos de mis clientes

Ya veo…. Gana mucho con eso?

Mas de lo que imaginas preciosa…… - ahora la mano del rubio se posa sobre el hombro del maestro de los hilos –

Permiso…. – la secretaria se aparece como salvando la situación, deja una bandeja con una botella y dos copas sobre el escritorio de su jefe – que la disfruten nn

Kazuki quedo mas perturbado aun al ver que la botella que trajo la secretaria era de champagne, fría y de muy buena calidad, la joven mujer que la trajo le guiño un ojo a Kazu y salio de la oficina como si nada pasara. Nahoya se puso de pie y descorcho el champagne rápidamente como todo un experto, sirvió en las copas para después ofrecerle una de ellas a Kazuki.

espero la disfrutes, es la mejor que he comprado – extendió la copa frente a Kazu –

no... bebo

CLARO QUE BEBERAS FENOMENO!! TOMATE LA MALDITA CHAMPAGNE!! Y EMBORRACHALO SI PUEDES!! QUE DIGA DONDE ESTAN LOS PUROS!! – Ban gritaba a mas no poder por el comunicador del pobre Kazu –

Te duele la cabeza? – nota como el maestro de los hilos se llevaba la mano al oído con molestia –

No, si aceptare la copa, pero solo una – sonrió y tomo la copa en sus manos –

Entonces brindemos por una naciente relación…. – levanto en alto la copa para después hacerla tintinear contra la de Kazuki –

Si…

Mientras Ban escuchaba todo esto muy ansioso, seguro que la bebida hacia que el hombre ese hablara más o que en su defecto Kazuki se soltara más, lo que ocurra primero. El castaño golpeaba con sus dedos el vidrio de las ventanas mientras esperaba que Kazu se pusiera mas conversador, estaba algo nervioso, pero en un instante sintió como Ginji lo llamaba con desesperación.

Ginji?... no…. ese idiota seguro que se perdió por el edificio, haya el ¬¬

_**En ese mismo instante…… **_

BAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!! – Chibi Ginji montado en la parte mas alta de una palmera y lanzándole cocos de utilería a un muy centrado Akabane –

Mi querido Ginji esa no es manera de comportarse… - esquiva un coco con su gran rapidez –

CALLATE!! NO ME PONDRE ESO!! NO SERE TU COMPAÑERO!! ToT – se aferra mas a la palmera –

Pero si el fotógrafo dijo que eres perfecto para servir de imagen junto a mi – señala con orgullo al fotógrafo que levantaba entre sus manos un trajecito de piel de tigre como el de el –

NOOOOOO!! MI COMPAÑERO ES BAN!! Y NI EL ME HA HECHO VESTIRME ASI!!

Pero y donde esta tu grandioso compañero? – Akabane se llevo la mano a la cabeza como dispuesto a acomodarse el sombrero pero se acordó que no lo tenia puesto –

Estamos en un rescate!! Por eso Ban no esta aquí!! – hizo puchero muy molesto –

Será que le sirvió de mucho mi información?

Pues si!! así es!!, estamos a punto de rescatar los puros!!

Entonces…. – el doctor Jackal se cruza de brazos muy serio – eso quiere decir que te toca cumplir con tu parte del trato

Que… trato?

El que tu amado compañero Ban hizo en tu nombre nn

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Vamos Ginji, baja de esa palmera para que te pongas esto… - le quito la piel de tigre al fotógrafo –

BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! ToT

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

Mientras el equipo estaba en su rescate de los puros, Jubei y Sakura permanecían conversando como lo harían dos hermanos, pero la chica le estaba interrogando un poco mas sobre esa petición de vestir de mujer a Kazuki., hay que admitirlo es una petición muy rara XD.

entonces todo el trabajo depende de la habilidad que tenga Kazuki para fingir ser una mujer?

Así es Sakura – Jubei bajo la cabeza con tristeza –

Creo que lo lograran nn

TOC TOC!! – alguien grita desde afuera de la puerta –

Pasa…. – el experto en agujas ve entrar a Emishi –

Buenas tardes!! ….. – mira la cara seria de ambos – quien se murió?

Nadie Emishi, y a que viniste?

Solo pasaba por aquí a buscar la paga de Shido nn

Tendrás que esperar a la noche, todavía no rescatan la caja de puros

No y que habían dado con el que tenia los puros? – se sentó sin siquiera ser invitado frente a Sakura y Jubei –

Si, pero ahora es que están en la fase de rescate

Que interesante…. – tomo entre sus manos una taza de te que estaba en la mesita frente a ellos –

Ya que sabes puedes irte ¬¬

No, esperare aquí, me intriga saber como rescatarían la caja

Kazuki haría de chica para poder quitarle la caja a un hombre muy adinerado

En serio Sakura? O.o

Hermana… - el pobre experto en las agujas baja la cabeza resignado –

Cuéntame mas!! – Emishi en una pose de oyente atento –

Jubei no pudo ocultar lo que su querido Kazuki tuvo que verse obligado a hacer para cumplir con un trabajo de rescate, después de una platica muy interesante para Emishi, este miro a Jubei con rostro de condolencia y sentido pésame.

amigo Jubei…. Lo perdiste – palmea la espalda del mencionado con dolor –

cállate Emishi… ¬¬

seamos realistas, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo Jubei, Kazuki vera que ese hombre millonario puede ofrecerle mas cosas que tu, quizás ahora mismo le este coqueteando al oído…. O este rozando con sus manos su cuello… puede ser que le este hablando cosas subidas de tono….

KAZUKIIIIII!! NOOOOO!! YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE HACERTE ESO!!

El descendiente de la escuela Kakei salio rápidamente del apartamento azotando la puerta con rabia mientras que Emishi y Sakura se quedaron fríos.

no creí que se tomaría en serio todo lo que le dije ¬¬

que…. Es Kazuki de mi hermano?

Pobre Sakura…. – el bromista carne fresca reniega con la cabeza – yo te diré que pasa entre esos dos

_**De regreso con los demás…. **_

Kazuki termino por beberse 3 copas de champagne que el play boy le servia cada vez que este intentaba alejarse de el, la cosa se ponía tensa, el hombre como que deseaba pasar a la segunda base rápidamente y Kazuki no quería colaborar en lo mas minino. Cada intento de ponerle una mano en la espalda, pierna u hombro era sutilmente desviado por el maestro de los hilos. Hasta Nahoya se estaba hartando de aquel juego de chica difícil que imponía Kazu.

quiero saber mas de ti, dime tu nombre linda? – otro intento por poner la mano sobre la rodilla de Kazuki –

mi..nombre…. es.. bueno

INVENTA RAPIDO FENOMENO!! DILE UN NOMBRE!! – el castaño vuelve a gritarle con desesperación -

Me llamo…. Ana… si Ana….

Que insípido fenómeno…. Tu tienes mas cara de Maria

_(me descombrare de esta Ban….. solo deja que me quite este disfraz…) _si Ana

bonito nombre– el hombre se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa en los labios –

gracias

que tal si te muestro todo el edifico, en el ultimo piso hay un restauran muy lindo solo para los ejecutivos de aquí

ACEPTA!! DI QUE SI!! ESTAS ACTUANDO MUY MAL FENOMENO!! SI FUERA YO YA LE HABRIA SACADO LO DE LOS PUROS!!

Esta bien….

Al final, Nahoya decidió usar su arma secreta con Kazuki, un rato a solas le haría volverse algo más sumisa según el, era un hombre realmente mujeriego y si quería una chica, tendrá a esa chica, aunque Kazuki no sea chica XD. El asunto es que salieron de la oficina rumbo a los ascensores. Frente a ellos Ban los miro como si nada, pero apenas Nahoya volteo por un segundo, Ban le hizo mas señas que fiscal de transito al pobre de Kazu como esperando que este le entendiera cada una de las muecas y gestos. El dúo desaprecio dentro del ascensor rumbo al piso 24, pero lo que no sabían era lo que ocurriría de un momento a otro por culpa de un rubio con deseos desesperados de escapar.

BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ToT – ya la pobre palmera a la que se subió Chibi Ginji estaba cediendo y eso le acercaba cada vez mas Akabane –

Estamos perdiendo horas de trabajo señor Akabane, tiene que bajarlo de allí pronto – el fotógrafo se cruza de brazos muy serio –

Tienes razón – saco un bisturí de su mano y lo apunto a la palmera – hora de bajar mi querido Ginji…

El arma del doctor Jackal término por hacer un corte limpio y preciso a la palmera, el pobre de Ginji cayó precipitosamente al suelo para quedar algo aturdido por el golpe que se dio.

te ayudo? – el pelinegro se agacho hasta quedar encima de Ginji –

ToT

Vamos a trabajar…. Te voy a ayudar a ponerte el traje…. – las manos de Akabane se posaron sobre las caderas de Ginji –

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Con toda la energía que tenia a disposición Ginji descargo su electricidad en un cableado que estaba a su lado, hizo estallar todas las bombillas y causo un apagón en todo el edificio, sin contar que el pobre de Akabane quedo casi carbonizado, con los pelos estilo afro y si contamos con su indumentaria de piel de tigre termino pareciendo un aborigen del África XD.

creo… que me pase ToT – Chibi Ginji casi derretido en el suelo por su ataque –

_**Continuara…………..**_

Que pasara ahora?, Jubei al rescate!!, Ginji lograra escapar del doctor Jackal que hace de modelo en sus ratos libres?, Ban dejara de ser tan sarcástico?, que sale de la suma de un ascensor descompuesto, un Play Boy en potencia, un pobre Kazuki vestido de chica y un apagón? XD. Esperen que lo que viene es mas que loco y delirante!! Penúltimo Capitulo!!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Con el apagón que cosas suceden….**_

Mil perdones por la tardanza!! Es que estoy que brinco en una patita de felicidad!!, una felicidad muy pero muy grande, tan grande que bueno…. Voy a llorar!!, pero antes de decirles porque mi felicidad, quiero responderle a una de mis lindas lectoras que me dijo algo que me conmovió en sobre medida. Se que todos ustedes son desconocidos para mi, se que nunca los conoceré a todos, pero también se que se merecen mi cariño, mi respeto y sobre todas las cosas mi agradecimiento. Por ello les digo que los amo, como no amarlos si ustedes son la base de mis ideas, de las ganas para seguir, un reviews representa mas que palabras para mi, me hacen reír, me hacen mejorar, me dicen lo que creen y desean de este fics. Solo y solo por ello es mas que suficiente para decirles los amo!!, amiga gracias por tus palabras sobre como soy, es verdad, soy realmente muy sensible y expresiva, el que se gana mi cariño lo tiene para toda la vida. Me apasiono con lo que hago, amo lo que hago y eso es mi alegría. BESOS A TODOS!! LOS AMOOOO Y NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!!... y sobre porque estoy tan feliz… pues porque…. Aquí su amiguita Ramsin será mama. Primicia!! XD…. Es el primer fic donde lo pongo….

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!!**_


	10. Con el apagon que cosas suceden

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 10**

_**Con el apagón que cosas suceden….**_

Apenas si la luz de unas teas ardientes iluminaba el calabozo, los gritos de dolor de una pobre persona resonaban aterradores. El suelo de piedra era adornado por salpicaduras de sangre y sudor, sangre del condenado que era torturado con un látigo por un enmascarado, sus manos y pies eran sujetos por grilletes de acero que cercenaban la piel y la dejaban en carne viva….

JA JA JA JA JA JA!! SUFREEEEEE!! SUFREEEE DESGRACIADO!! PAGARAS POR TODO!! JA JA JA JA!! – el hombre del látigo lo golpea una vez mas con saña y maldad –

--

Ana…. Ana!! Hey…. Que paso? – el play boy mueve con algo de brusquedad a Kazu –

Ah…. Que?

Estabas susurrando algunas frases extrañas y te escuchabas muy molesta ¬¬

_( esa champagne me afecto ….. pero el torturar a Ban Midou no me parece mala idea…. )_ – por un instante Kazu nota que no hay luz en el ascensor y esta detenido – que le paso al ascensor?

Creo que se fue la luz, eso es extraño, aquí nunca ha pasado algo así _( EXCELENTE!! ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD GALAN!! SERA TODA TUYAAAA!! ) _– un hilito de sangre recorre la nariz de Nahoya –

Apretemos el botón de emergencia – Kazu intenta ver en esa penumbra pero la oscuridad es total – no lo encuentro….

Quizás sea este – la mano de Nahoya se desliza directo hacia cierta parte posterior de Kazu –

QUE TE PASA!! – el maestro de los hilos se reclina contra una de las paredes del ascensor –

Perdón!!, no veo nada en esta oscuridad, discúlpame…. _(vaya trasero… firme y suavecito….)_ – una hemorragia mas fuerte le sale de la nariz -

FENOMENO!! NO ESTES JUGANDO A ADIVINA QUE ME QUITE!! PREGUNTALE DE LOS PUROS!! – Ban otra vez con sus gritos por el comunicador –

NO HAY LUZ AQUÍ DENTRO!! – Kazu se le olvida que esta con el play boy en el ascensor – QUE VOY HACER? DIMELO PUES!!

Podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas – las manos del rubio intentan abrazar a Kazu pero este lo esquiva rápidamente –

No lo se fenómeno, pero no me hables!! Solo trata de sacarle la información a ese imbecil!!, veré que paso con la luz …. – Ban empieza a caminar con rumbo a las escaleras de emergencia, por alguna extraña razón presentía que Ginji estaba metido en todo esto del apagón –

Ana…… vamos a jugar a Adán y Eva…. te parece divertido?

Oh … oh…. – Kazu intenta retroceder buscando sus cascabeles para usarlos –

Sabes algo interesante…. – Nahoya se quita la chaqueta de su traje ejecutivo –

Que…. – Kazuki retrocede un poco mas –

Una de mis fantasías se hará realidad – ahora algo metálico cae al suelo –

Señor Nahoya, no me mal interprete….. pero….. yo no quiero hacer nada

Muy tarde linda, me acabo de quitar mi cinturón…. y todavía me falta desvestirte a ti….. – una sonrisa sádica ilumina el rostro del rubio –

Se me acerca y lo mato!! – al fin Kazu logra tomar entre sus dedos el cascabel que no se quito del cabello –

Acaso estas armada?

Soy capaz de partirlo en varios trozos con solo un movimiento de mis manos…. – levanta el cascabel en alto tratando de calcular por la voz donde esta el play boy –

NO LO MATESSSS!! ESTUPIDO FENOMENO!! DESPUES QUIEN NOS DICE DONDE ESTAN LOS PUROS!!

No te escuchare mas Ban!!, estoy arto de todo esto!! no voy a arriesgar mi humanidad por unos malditos puros!! – venita latiendo en la frente del maestro de los hilos –

Sufres de claustrofobia linda? Quien es Ban?

NO TE ME ACERQUES!! - Kazu hace un movimiento para atacar al play boy pero se enreda con el cinturón que había en el suelo y cae cual costal de papas al piso –

Estas bien? – tantea en la oscuridad para dar con Kazuki –

Quita tus manos de mi entrepierna!! – se aleja tan rápido como puede pero nota que su cascabel no esta en sus dedos –

OYEME FENOMENO!! NO TE PASES!! NADA DE CHACA CHACA EN EL ASCENSOR HASTA QUE TE DIGA DONDE ESTAN LO PUROS!!

VETE AL INFIERNO BAN!! – se arrodilla desesperado por encontrar sus cascabeles –

Si quieres llamarme Ban esta bien, además parece que a ti te gusta hacerlo de la manera brusca y animal…. Grrrrrr….. – un gruñido sádico termino por aterrar mas aun al pobre de Kazu –

Te van a dar con ganas fenómeno!! Aprovecha que no esta tu novio

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!!

Mientras nuestro pobre Kazuki intenta evitar ser violado por un play boy en medio de la oscuridad y atrapados en un ascensor, su amado Jubei había llegado a la parte baja del edificio, se consiguió con la misma recepcionista que atendió al servicio de rescate.

QUIERO SABER SI VISTE A UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS LARGOS Y VESTIDA DE ROJO!! – Jubei sujetaba de los hombros a la pobre mujer y la zarandea como muñequito de trapo –

Eh…. Se…se….se….señor…. si la vi…. ToT

Muy bien, dime donde esta!! – suelta a la chica con mas calma –

Subió…. Al piso 22

Gracias!! – entra con rapidez al edificio –

VIJILANCIAAAAA!! – la mujer toma el teléfono de la central y llama reportando a un loco maniático desequilibrado que entro al edificio –

ESPERA KAZUKI!! YO TE SALVARE!! – Jubei apretó el botón del ascensor pero nota que no hay luz – subiré las escaleras!!

Y en el piso trece……

El pobre de Akabane había quedado como malvavisco asado, no se esperaba que Ginji descargara todas sus energías en esos cableados y que menos aun, se molestara en atacarlo a el. Con ayuda de su fotógrafo muy bien dispuesto se volvió a peinar para seguir con la sesión de fotografía.

que tal si usamos la linterna de baterías para iluminar señor Akabane? – el fotógrafo señala la linterna que consiguió por allí –

excelente idea querido amigo…. – sonrió con mucha malicia –

ah…… me duele mi cabecita ToT – Ginji apenas si despertaba de su letargo pos descarga eléctrica –

empecemos!!

La luz de la linterna ilumino el rostro de Ginji sin piedad, eso le hizo reaccionar para darse cuenta que estaba en brazos de cierto hombre, casi desnudo y con una desagradable jaqueca.

que pasa? – chibi Ginji parpadea un par de veces muy confundido –

sonríe a la cámara mi querido Ginji – Akabane lo apretó mas contra su pecho –

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! QUE PASOOOOO!! – intenta soltarse del doctor Jackal pero es relativamente imposible –

No te alteres y deja que terminemos la sesión de fotos… después te dejare ir nn

Cuando…. Me puse este traje? – mira que esta en las mismas fachas que Akabane –

yo te lo coloque…. Fue algo realmente placentero…. – el rostro de Akabane se acerca al oído del rubio – sabias que tienes un trasero tan suave como el de un bebe…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! ToT

Que grito!! Me gusta esa toma!! Con mas fuerza!! – el fotógrafo estaba realmente feliz con todo ese desastre –

Deberías firmar un contrato Ginji, eres realmente apasionado con esto

Mientras sigue la sesión de fotos, Ban decidió hacerle caso a su instinto que le decía _**"rubio idiota en problemas"**_, dejo de pensar en lo de Kazu y el play boy en el ascensor y bajaba las escaleras como un demonio, tan rápido que solo deseaba llegar y rescatar a Ginji de lo que fuera que lo estuviese atormentando.

ESPERA GINJI!! YO TE RESCATARE!!... no me queda de otra ¬¬ - Ban va dando saltos de dos en dos escaleras abajo –

KAZUKIIIIII!! YO TE RESCATAREEEE!! ….. le quitare las &/!! a ese mal nacido si le pone un solo dedo encima a mí querido Kazuki!! – el experto en agujas subía como vil loco las escaleras también –

En medio de aquel alborotado doble rescate, los gritos de Ban y Jubei eran dignos de un sanatorio mental, las escaleras resonaban hasta que en medio de esa oscuridad un golpe seco logro hacer callar a ambos rescatadores.

MALDICION!! QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ME TIRO AL SUELO!! – Ban se logra levantar para ver con quien tropezó en su bajada –

EL UNICO ANIMAL ES USTED!! YO DEBO RESCATAR A KAZUKI!! – se levanta del suelo con mucha prisa y dispuesto a irse –

Espera un momento…. JUBEI!! O.o – Ban afina la vista como puede –

Ban? – tantea el rostro del mencionado con sus manos – si…. traes esos patéticos lentes ¬¬

COMO QUE PATETICOS!! EL UNICO PATETICO ERES TU!! DANDOTELAS DE PRINCIPE AZUL!!

Y tu que hacías? De niñera del señor Ginji? ¬¬

Solo lo salvo de sus tarugadas!!, Nada mas!! ….. en cambio….. tu si que deberías salvarle el trasero a tu novio – acomoda sus lentes con una mirada cínica -

TU METISTE A KAZUKI EN TODO ESTO!!, SI LE PASA ALGO TU SERAS EL CULPABLE!! – sujeta de las ropas al castaño –

Primero que nada, esto es un rescate!!, rescate!! Me escuchaste bien!!, otra cosa muy diferente es que el fenómeno hilandero te monte los cuernos mientras trabaja!!

KAZUKI JAMAS HARIA ALGO ASI!! – la furia de Jubei crecía a cada segundo -

Creo que te equivocas…. – Ban se quita el comunicador de la oreja y se lo pone a Jubei – escucha eso….

Ah…. mas……mas!! …. Ohhh… que mala eres linda!!

Sabía que te sorprenderías…. no temas, hoy me portare bien contigo….

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – el pobre de Jubei se quita el comunicador y lo vuelve añicos en sus manos –

ROSPISTE MI APARATO!!

VENGANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – Jubei con ojos centellando llamas, desaparece escaleras arriba –

Esto se pone muuuuucho mejor nn

Y lo que en verdad sucedía en ese ascensor era otra cosa, el pobre de Kazuki no encontraba sus cascabeles así que tuvo que emplear algunas artimañas para extender el tiempo de espera y no ser violado en ese lapso en que regresara la luz. Si ese hombre le gustaba fantasear, seguramente aceptaría algún juego sexy y algo atrevido, cosa que en verdad acepto, Así que Kazuki se las arreglo para hacerle de dominador, tomo el cinturón del rubio que encontró en el suelo al buscar sus perdidos cascabeles y alardeo de ser una chica mala XD.

jamás pensé…. Que serias así linda!! – Nahoya agachado en el suelo y meneándose como gatito…. Si, algo parecido a Shido en el capitulo del hospital –

a veces las apariencias engañan señor Nahoya…. – la mano de Kazuki roza la cabeza del pobre rubio – quiere saber algo mas de mi?

Siiii…. dime que dices cosas sucias!!

No se que le parece saber que fumo puros muy finos…. – Kazu se agacho hasta que sus labios se rozaron con la oreja del play boy – me imagina con uno de esos grandes…. Puros en mi boca?

Ooooooohhhh siiiii!! Dime mas!! Mas!! – un poco mas y la hemorragia nasal del hombre pasa a ser derrame cerebral –

Me gustaría fumarme uno ahora mismo, pero lastima que no tenga ninguno…. Son tan costosos…..

YO TENGOOOOO!! TENGO UNOS PUROS TAN COSTOSOS Y RAROS QUE TE VOLVERAS LOCA!!...

Eso me haría realmente feliz señor Nahoya – Kazu pasa el cinturón por el cuello del rubio hasta volverlo una especie de collar – me dice donde los tiene?

En mi oficina…. Los guardo junto a mis revistas preferidas en el cajón derecho

Se ha ganado algo muy bueno por eso _( Espero que el estupido de Ban haya escuchado esta conversación ¬¬ ) _

Que me ganeeeeee? Dime – se vuelve a menear como gatito –

Cuando Kazuki se disponía a noquear al play boy con un buen golpe estratégico en el cuello, el ascensor se tambaleo y un golpe seco y rítmico se acrecentaba por aquellas paredes metálicas, la luz regreso repentinamente haciendo bajones y destellos clásicos de una película de terror.

que paso? – Nahoya mira la cara de conmoción que tenia su supuesta chica dominadora –

esto…. – una vez mas la luz centello y una especie de punta afilada se clavo en la puerta del ascensor –

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! QUE ES ESO!! – el rubio se arrincona contra la pared al ver que mas púas brillantes y blancas agujereaban el metal –

Agujas blancas…. JUBEIIIIII!! – Kazuki sonrió con entusiasmo al pensar que era su rescatador –

VENGANNNNZAAAAAAAAAA!! – ahora lo que se clavaban en las paredes eran agujas negras -

Calmate Jubei, ya hay luz y pronto abrirán las puertas!! – Kazu se pego de la puerta para hablarle –

Quien es ese tal Jubei? ¬¬

Eh…. luego le explico señor Nahoya, pero el juego ha terminado

Lo seguimos en mi oficina,…. Recuerda los puros que me pediste para fumar…. – intenta acercarse a Kazu pero las puertas del ascensor son abiertas y una ráfaga de agujas se adentran en el –

Ju….Ju….Jubei O.o

Con que era cierto…… tu me engañas!! – señala al ahora paralizado Nahoya con las agujas –

No es lo que parece Jubei!!, esto es solo un rescate

El imbesil de Ban te lavo el cerebro!! – saca un juego mas de agujas negras –

Acaso el es tu novio?

Si señor Nahoya…. El es mi novio U.U – Kazuki baja la cabeza preocupado –

TE MATARE!! – sin dejar que Kazuki interviniera, lanza el juego de agujas contra el cuerpo del play boy –

JUBEI LO MATASTE!!

No lo mate… solo le clave las agujas en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo…. – una sonrisa descarada y maligna se apodera del centrado Jubei –

Pero si ese hombre solo era un desconocido, y ya me dijo lo de los puros, Jubei no puedes ser así de celoso!

Escuche toda tu conversación …..

Cual?

Donde ese estupido te pedía mas!! – unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asoman en los ojos de Jubei –

Eso solo fue un juego para que no me atacara, te juro que no le hice nada y el a mi tampoco…. logre evitarlo – se acerco con sumo cuidado al experto en agujas –

Kazuki…. – sujeta entre sus brazos al maestro de los hilos –

Jubei…. – mirada de perrito abandonado y a punto de desfallecer –

Creí que me engañabas

Nunca Jubei, eso jamás lo haría…. – mas ojos grandotes y apunto de llanto –

Te amo Kazuki, eres lo más importante para mi…. lo más hermoso, lo más bello…. Lo…. Lo….

Solo besame…. – acerco sus labios a los de Jubei para cerrar aquel terrible altercado del ascensor –

Ah………. – un suspiro colectivo se escucho en las afueras del ascensor –

O.o – ambos chicos voltearon a ver como tenían un publico nutrido compuesto de guardias de seguridad -

Jubei…..

Dime Kazuki

Entraste aquí sin permiso verdad?

Si…..

Y en menos de lo que tardaría Ginji en perderse dentro de un edificio, Jubei y Kazuki se encargaron de los pobres guardias de seguridad, corrieron escaleras arriba para buscar la caja de puros y reencontrarse con Ban y Ginji. Pero este pobre rubio se encontraba en aprietos más grandes de los imaginados, su captor siniestro no quería dejarlo ir por nada del mundo, mientras el fotógrafo disfrutaba de aquellas caras de terror, horror y desesperación de Ginji.

esto es la gloria!! – una vez mas el flash de la cámara ciega a Ginji –

ToT

Mi querido Ginji ya no llores, solo unas fotos mas y te dejare ir – Akabane sonrió con una fingida ternura –

Esto es horrible, quiero a Ban…… porque no viene por mi? ToT – Chibi Ginji llorando mas aun –

Porque jamás pensara que estas en este set conmigo

Unos segundos después una ráfaga de viento paso por al frente de Akabane, al abrir los ojos noto que su preciado compañerito no estaba en sus brazos. Así que viro la mirada tratando de descifrar que paso, notando que algo lejos de el había dos personas balanceándose en una liana a toda velocidad.

BANNNNNNNN!! – un Chibi Ginji con estrellitas en los ojos se abraza al castaño con fuerza –

Estas bien idiota? ¬¬

Me salvaste!! – besa la mejilla de su compañero –

Deja de se cursi….. – detiene la liana en la otra esquina del lugar –

Eres mi héroe!! ToT

Con que al fin apareces – Akabane se presenta en el lugar también –

Akaba…. O.o – Ban mira de arriba abajo al doctor Jackal y después a Ginji – que depravadas cosas estaban haciendo ustedes dos!!

Solo una sesión de fotografías mi querido Get Backers, solo eso nn

Sesión de fotografías? ¬¬

Lo que paso Ban… fue, que me metí aquí sin querer y Akabane no me dejaba ir…. Tuve que usar todas mis energías para evitarlo pero no pude…. ToT

Ginji….

Dime Ban?

IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!! – lanza de una patada a Chibi Ginji fuera del salón –

No crees que lo tratas con demasiada brusquedad?

No te metas estupido depravado!! ¬¬

Al menos logre mi cometido, y tu?

No te importa!! – sale del lugar también dando un portazo –

Señor Akabane, ahora se quedo sin modelo? – el fotógrafo lo mira con tristeza –

Todo estará bien, te aseguro que todo estará muy bien… - una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en el rostro del doctor Jackal -

_**Oficina de Nahoya **_

Jubei y Kazuki empezaron a registrar la oficina del play boy para dar con la caja de puros, tenían que darse prisa antes de que los guardias de seguridad también les encontraran allí.

me sorprendió que me seguirás Jubei – Kazu abre uno de los cajones del escritorio –

solo fue mi instinto, debo estar a tu lado siempre – le sonrió con ternura al maestro de los hilos –

como siempre Jubei, por eso me gustas tanto – acerco su rostro al de su ya mas que mejor amigo –

tu también me gustas mucho Kazuki…. – acaricio el rostro del mencionado con ternura –

lo encontré!!, lo encontré!! – Kazu levanta en alto la caja de puros –

entonces ya esta terminado el rescate

solo falta que entreguemos la caja a su dueño y listo – sonrió satisfecho –

donde están Ban y el señor Ginji?

Me parece extraño que no estuviesen en las afueras de la oficina

Endemoniado Akabane!!, Deja que le ponga las manos encima cuando no estemos en un rescate!! ¬¬ - el castaño abre la puerta de la oficina de un portazo -

Ban, señor Ginji? O.o… - miran llegar al dúo –

KAZUUU JUBEIIII!! – Ginji entra muy sonriente –

Veo que lograste sacar a tu levanta cuernos del ascensor

Ban, no es momento de comentarios desagradables, aquí tengo la caja de puros – Kazu levanta la caja –

Oh, como decía señor Kazuki, es hora de terminar nuestro trabajo de rescate!!

Eres un interesado Ban ¬¬

Cállate Ginji!!

Debemos irnos antes de que nos atrapen

Porque deberían atraparnos? – Ban mira con notable seriedad a Jubei –

Pues…. Tuvimos que ocuparnos de algunos guardias que me seguían en el ascensor

Jubei

Dime Kazuki

Que tipo de consecuencias tendrán las agujas que clavaste en el señor Nahoya?

Simple…. Jamás volverá a remontar vuelo su pajarito

O.O

_**Continuara…………….**_

JAJAJAJAJA!! Que capitulo mas loco me salio!!, me encanto todo!!, hoy estoy de muy buen humor aunque tengo ataques locos de carácter ¬¬, las hormonas …… en fin, creo que debo decirles que el próximo capitulo es el final, si, todo tiene un principio y un final así que prepárense para eso, pasaran cosas que ni imaginan!! XD. Cambiando el tema, MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS TAN LINDOS, BELLOS Y CON UNA CARGA DE BUENOS DESEOS PARA MI Y MI BEBE. ToT, que feliz estoy por ese cariño que me demuestran semana a semana y que devolveré en el mismo grado e intensidad!!. Los quiero a todos!! A todos!!, leí todos los reviews con una gran emoción y muy contenta de saber de ustedes nn.

Una cosita mas, se que no viene al caso pero creo que debo decirlo, como es posible que el tercer ending de los Get Backers se parezca a Sount Park!!, que alguien me explique como paso eso XD. Ya de por si ver a Akabane siniestro es algo increíble pero no pude evitar imaginármelo lanzándose flatulencias y diciendo una sarta de groserías ¬¬U, que imaginación la mía…., otra cosa…. Yo le doy el premio al mejor capitulo desternillante al de Ginji en el hospital XD. Todo fue para no olvidarlo nunca!! En especial a Kazuki vestido de enfermera y Shido meneando la colita …..

_**Capitulo Final:**_

_**No Puede Ser!!**_

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!!**_


	11. No puede ser!

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no

Get Backers no me pertenece y en verdad creo que es mejor así… no quiero estar en quiebra siempre XD, sin mas que pedir que no sean tan malos es que este es mi primer fic de esa serie pero el numero…. "Ramsin sacando cuentas con los dedos"…. Creo que el 19 de mis fics nnU

_**Todo por un Cigarrillo**_

**Capitulo 11**

_**No Puede Ser!!**_

El rescate había salido a la perfección según Ban, aunque las experiencias traumáticas se quedaran en la mente de Kazuki, Ginji y Jubei. Después de lograr salir del edificio sin ser arrestados por los guardias de seguridad, nuestro encantador cuarteto decidió contactar con Hevn para devolver los puros a su cliente. Kazuki marco el número en su celular y esperaron a tener la respuesta de la negociadora.

Tenemos los puros!! Tenemos los puros!! Tenemos los puros!! – Chibi Ginji dando saltitos de felicidad por todo el camino hacia el hospital –

ya deja de hacer eso!! – coscorrón directo a la cabeza del rubio –

Ban!! ToT – se soba con suavidad –

Señorita Hevn habla Kazuki…. – el maestro de los hilos logra contactar con la rubia – si… ya tenemos los puros…….. aja…. Esta bien, adiós.

Que paso? – Jubei le pregunta al ver que acabo la llamada –

La señorita Hevn nos pidió que vayamos al hospital, que haya cerramos el trato

AL FIN!! UN TRABAJO QUE NOS PAGARAN!! – Ban camina emocionado con destino al hospital –

Ban!! Ban!! – Kazuki lo detiene –

Que paso fenómeno!!

El señor Ginji no podrá entrar al hospital así – señala a Ginji de la selva –

Es verdad Ban, además con esta ropa tengo frioooooo!! – se abraza a si mismo –

El castaño miro a todos lados de la calle, para después sonreír malicioso a un extrañado maestro de los hilos.

Kazuki, eres realmente amigo de Ginji?

A que viene esa pregunta Ban? ¬¬

Que si serias capaz de ayudar a Ginji en lo que sea?

Por supuesto que lo ayudaría en lo que fuera

No importa que sea?

No, no importa

Esta bien, en nombre de Ginji dame tu tarjeta de crédito – extiende la mano frente a Kazu –

Estas loco Ban!!, eso no es nada que tenga que ver con el señor Ginji

Si lo es, debemos vestirlo antes de que se resfrié o termine colgándose de un árbol ¬¬

Ninguna de esas dos cosas sucederá ¬¬

Voltea para haya…. – Ban señala donde esta chibi Ginji tratando de subirse a un árbol y estornudando –

Señor Ginji…. Que hace?

Eh…. Creí ver un nido de pajaritos…… pero me… ACHUUU!! ….. equivoque nn – baja de un salto de la rama –

Entonces me prestas la tarjeta de crédito para volver a la civilización al idiota?

Esta bien Ban…. U.U – saca su tarjeta y se la entrega al castaño –

En menos de una hora ya Ginji volvía a su acostumbrado traje de chaleco verde, franela blanca y bermudas beige, no me pregunten donde lo compra y menos si los venden en conjunto completo, solo dejemos que siga la historia nn. luego de llegar al hospital y subir al piso donde estaba hospitalizado su cliente, el cuarteto se reencontró con la negociadora Hevn que estaba sentada en un largo sofá frente a la habitación del señor Ritsuko.

Hevn!! Holaaaaaa!! – Ginji la saluda con mucha emoción y alegría –

Hola muchachos…. – los saluda sin siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo –

Que sucede señorita Hevn? – Kazu pregunta preocupado -

Miren hacia haya – desvía la mirada hacia la habitación de su cliente –

ESTA VACIAAAAA!! NO HAY NADIEEEEE!! – Ban casi infartado –

HHHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SE MURIO EL SEÑOR RITSUKOOOO!! HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – Chibi Ginji hecho un mar de lagrimas –

No llegamos a tiempo – el maestro de los hilos se cruza de brazos acongojado –

No te sientas mal Kazuki, hicieron todo lo posible – Jubei le rodea entre sus brazos con ternura –

MALDITO VIEJO FUMON!! PORQUE NO SE MURIO DESPUES DE PAGARNOS EL RESCATE!! ACASO NO PODIA VIVIR UN DIA MAS!! .. – Ban golpea con rabia la puerta de la habitación –

Contrólate Ban, el señor Ritsuko no se murió ¬¬

EN SERIOOOOO!! – Ban y Ginji sonríen con mucha emoción –

Si, no se murió ni mucho menos

Entonces…. si no esta muerto, donde esta? – Ginji se rasca la cabeza dudoso –

De luna de miel nnU

QUE? – todos miran sorprendidos a la negociadora –

Si se estaba muriendo!!, como demonios un viejo moribundo se casa y se va de luna de miel? – Ban mas desesperado aun -

Esto lo explicara todo…. – Hevn saca de entre sus voluminosos pechos un CD –

Como un CD puede decirnos lo que paso?

Deja que ponga el video Kazuki …

Después de abrir un portafolio que traía la negociadora consigo, saca su laptos y mete el CD que contenía un video. En pocos momentos todos ven las imágenes de una playa paradisíaca en pleno atardecer y como una chica en bikinis se paseaba en primer plano al estilo de la serie Guardianes de la Bahía.

creo que te equivocaste de CD ¬¬

espera Ban, hay más…

ese es el señor Ritsuko!! – el rubio lo señala con su dedo –

Ahora se ve al viejito con un sombrero de palma, camisa hawaiana y piña colada en mano, sentado a orillas de la playa con la misma chica en bikinis de la escena anterior.

hola mi querida Hevn!!, espero que estés muy bien y tus amigos los rescatadores también!! – bebe un sorbo de su piña colada – este video es para decirles que ya no quiero los puros…. No me voy a morir!!

Claro que no mi amor – la chica besa su nuca con ternura –

EL AMORRR ME SALVOOOOO!! EL AMORRRR QUE ELLA ME DIO!! – mirada con corazoncitos y todo – espero que se fumen los puros pero igualmente les deje algo de dinero por rescatarlos, que se diviertan!!

La imagen del atardecer aparece una vez más y la figura de la pareja caminando a espaldas de la cámara se ve desaparecer en el horizonte con una melodía romántica y dulce.

esa…. no era la enfermera? ¬¬ - Ban trata de hacer memoria –

si, el señor Ritsuko se enamoro de su enfermera por eso se caso, y ahora están de luna de miel en las antillas, me mando este CD y sus cheques - Hevn guarda la laptos y saca dos cheques de su portafolio –

al menos no trabajamos de gratis – Ban toma uno de los cheques en mano –

y este es para ti Kazuki, el señor Ritsuko dijo que le caíste muy bien nnU – le da su cheque al maestro de los hilos –

gracias…. – lo toma algo perturbado –

QUEEEEE, SOLO 800.000 MISEROS YENES!! ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO ESE VIEJO!!

No te preocupes Ban, es mejor eso que nada nn – Ginji le sonríe con ternura –

Al menos me queda lo de la apuesta con Paul ¬¬

Jubei, vamonos ya, quiero cambiarme de ropa – Kazuki guarda su cheque sin decir nada mas –

Esta bien, adiós señor Ginji, Ban, señorita Hevn

Adiós Jubei, Kazu!! Que sean muy felices!!

Gracias señor Ginji nnU – ambos se retiran del hospital con rapidez –

Después de salir del hospital Kazuki mira una vez más su cheque con incredulidad.

pasa algo Kazuki?

Que bueno que Ban no vio la cifra de mi pago nn

Cuanto fue?

2.000.000 millones de yenes

y porque ese señor te dio mas a ti que a ellos?

Estoy empezando a verle el lado bueno a que me confundan con una mujer

…………..

Ban y Ginji se conformaron con su mísero pago de 800.000 mil yenes, que mas les quedaba, pero eso si, Ginji le dejo la caja de puros a Hevn para que el castaño no se viera tentando a fumárselos y así perder la apuesta con Paul. Caminaron de regreso a la estación de policías donde le remolcaron hacia ya más de 3 días al amado "chiquitín" de Ban, no querían estorbarle a los tórtolos una noche mas, además de que Ban no deseaba pagar la reparación del lavabo que rompieron.

casi 200.000 yenes!! Acaso están locos esos policías!!, como puede ser tan caro pagar una multa!! – Ban rezongaba ya dentro de su amado auto –

tranquilo Ban, pronto se multiplicara ese dinero y podremos hacer muchas cosas!! – chibi Ginji aplaude emocionado sentado de copiloto –

es verdad…. – da un hondo suspiro – solo queda soportar una semana mas y seremos ricos!!

7 días se van rápido Ban

así es, fuerza de voluntad!!

Luego de aquella optimista premonición, el dúo se aparco cerca de su lugar habitual, una calle muy poco transitada donde podían colocar sus carteles y tener una cómoda vista hacia el café Honky Tonk, en alguno de esos días Paul regresaría de sus vacaciones y todo seria un final color de rosa.

2 días ya se habían ido sin mucho contratiempo, Ban se hacia el ciego al ver pasar a los fumadores por las calles frente a el o cuando algún transeúnte se le ocurría detenerse frente al auto para encender su cigarrillo, pero la mañana numero 3 no resuelto tan agradable para la pareja de rescatadores, ambos dormían muy cómodos dentro del pequeño auto cuando Ban empieza a abrir los ojos y su mirada borrosa se poso sobre un cartel muy grande en la parte alta de un edificio.

mmmm…… que demo…. – parpadea un par de veces y termina por tener un rostro casi al borde de un colapso nervioso –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ESTUPIDO ANIMAL! QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESOOOOOO! – Ban empieza a estrangular a su compañero con total locura –

arrr……arr…… - Ginji despierta gracias a la falta de aire, pero no logra hacer que Ban lo suelte así que le da una linda descarga eléctrica – QUE TE PASA BAN!!

Ah…… - el castaño logra salir de aquel choque eléctrico con dificultad – porque….. porque demonios ….. hiciste eso!! – intenta otra vez ahorcar a Ginji –

Porque me estabas dejando sin aire!! – se arrima hacia atrás para esquivar las manos de Ban –

NO ME REFIERO A ESO!!, ME REFIERON A ESO!! – toma el rostro del rubio y lo hace voltear hacia el frente – EXPLICATE!!

O.O…..

DIME PUES!!

O.O….. – Ginji con la boca casi en el suelo por la impresión –

QUE DEMONIOS TE TOMASTE PARA HACER ESO!! – estrella el rostro del pobre rubio contra el parabrisas del auto –

No… lo se….. ToT – Chibi Ginji llorando a mares –

Como no lo sabes!! Si mírate!! – señala hacia lo alto del edificio otra vez –

Y se preguntaran que era lo que tenia tan loco a Ban, bueno, resulta que frente a sus ojos miro como ponían una gran, pero gran valla publicitaria que tenia de protagonistas a un par de conocidos hombres, casi desnudos y en una pose muy comprometedora, Akabane estaba totalmente sudoroso y arrinconaba contra una pared de vegetación a un chico rubio ( lógico que sabrán que es Ginji ), que tenia los ojos cerrados, su boca semi abierta como esperando un beso y con un perfume en su mano derecha que esta por caer al suelo, en la parte baja de la valla se leía este slogan: _**"rompe con los paradigmas, la pasión es lo que importa"**_. Ya se imaginaran que Ban tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho mientras el pobre de Ginji se sentía utilizado en todos los sentidos imaginados e intentaba recordar cuando Akabane le hizo hacer una pose así.

Ban…., Ban…. no se como paso ToT – lloraba desconsolado contra el parabrisas –

No hables mas….. – encendió el auto y empezó a conducir como sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad –

Que haces Ban?... a donde vamos?

Solo calla – sus ojos se entrecerraron y una mueca de malignidad se apodero de el –

Ban no… PIENSAS MATAR A AKABANE!! – sujeto con fuerza el volante del auto para frenar a su pareja –

Suelta eso – sus palabras eran cortas, frías y tajantes –

Noooooo!! Ban mejor… mejor….. dejemos eso así ToT - siguió sujetando el volante pero lo único que lograba era que el pequeño vehículo zigzagueara por las calles –

Bajate del auto ¬¬ - freno en seco –

Pero Ban

Que te bajes del auto

Esta bien….., si los dos nos bajamos esto se solucionara – abrió la puerta y bajo de el pensando que Ban recapacitaría –

Y no me sigas!! – apretó el acelerador y desapareció por aquellas atestadas calles –

BAAAANNNNNNNNNN!! – Chibi Ginji parado en medio de la vía y con sus ojos llorosos –

Después de aquel altercado, Ginji no vio mas a su compañero, desapareció por 4 días mas, no se sabia nada de el así que nuestro antiguo emperador relámpago decidió pedir ayuda a sus amigos para buscar a Ban donde sea que se haya metido en esos días.

_**Fortaleza Ilimitada **_

Ginji recurrió a la ayuda de Jubei y Kazuki, quien sabe si ellos le podrían ayudar a buscarlo, se preguntaba si habría ido a vengarse de Akabane, o quizás donde la agencia que hizo las vallas publicitarias que pululaban por toda la cuidad para desagrado de Ginji.

no puedo creerlo señor Ginji… - Kazuki renegaba con su cabeza mientras escuchaba toda aquella historia –

esto es horrible, extraño a Ban!! ToT – Chibi Ginji llorando desconsolado sobre las piernas de Kazu –

pero no sabe a donde pudo meterse todos estos días? – Jubei se cruza de brazos con serenidad –

no se nada Jubei, tengo miedo de que haya hecho una locura!!

Calmese señor Ginji, le vamos ayudar a encontrarlo

Graciasss!! ToT – se abraza mas aun a Kazuki –

Y si le pedimos ayuda también a Shido?

Jubei, dudo que Shido quiera ayudar a encontrar a Ban

No perdemos nada con intentarlo Kazu

Al final habían logrado reunir un grupo de búsqueda conformado por Jubei, Kazuki, Shido (todavía me pregunto como lograron convencerlo), Ginji y hasta Himiko. Todos decidieron reunirse en las afueras del Honky Tonk para planear mejor una estrategia de búsqueda.

esta abierto!! – Ginji logra ver que ya Paul abrió el café así que entra para esperar a los demás –

GINJI!! – Natsumi lo abraza con mucha fuerza al verlo entrar –

Hola Paul, Natsumi

Y donde esta Ban? – Paul baja su acostumbrado periódico para ver hacia la puerta del local –

ESTA PERDIDO!! ToT – se abraza a la chica para llorar un poco mas –

Pero Ginji, como que Ban se perdió?

Es que, se molesto mucho por unas vallas que pusieron donde salgo yo y Akabane U.U

Sobre eso, no se como te atreviste a hacerlas ¬¬ - Paul lo mira con seriedad –

FUE CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD!! ToT

Te creo Ginji – Natsumi le acaricia la cabeza con ternura –

Ya llegamos – Kazuki, Jubei, Shido y Himiko entran al café –

Y esa reunión? – Paúl vuelve a bajar su periódico para verlos –

Vinimos a planear la búsqueda de Ban – Kazu sonrió con amabilidad –

Yo solo lo hago por Ginji ¬¬

Ya lo sabemos Shido…. – todos lo miran fastidiado –

Lo has repetido 20 veces desde que el señor Ginji te pidió el favor

El grupo se sentó al fondo del local y empezó a planear donde buscar a Ban, Shido usaría a sus bestias para rastrear por las zonas cercanas, mientras que Himiko se dedicaría a buscarlo por hospitales y funerarias, no sea que algo malo le haya ocurrido, Jubei, Kazuki y Ginji irían donde Akabane para ver si Ban fue con el.

muy bien, todos estamos listos – Kazuki se pone de pie –

muchachos… - Natsumi interrumpe al grupo antes de que salgan del local –

que pasa? – Ginji voltea a verla –

creo que se donde esta Ban nn

EN SERIO!!

Lean esto – extiende su celular a Kazuki que era el mas cercano a ella –

No puedo creerlo ¬¬ - Kazu pasa el celular después de leerlo a los demás –

Que diceeeeee!! – Chibi Ginji intenta ver lo que leía Himiko –

Ban es un idiota!! – le pasa el celular a Shido –

Era lo único que le faltaba – una sonrisa de satisfacción ilumino el rostro del maestro de las bestias –

Quiero verrr ToT – Chibi Ginji le logra quitar el celular a Shido – QUEEEEEEEE!! BAN ESTA PRESOOOOO!!

Eso decía el mensaje que me mando, que fuéramos a pagar la multa nnU – Natsumi sonríe con algo de pena -

Esta extraña vuelta que dio el destino hizo que el grupo se llegara a la comisaría para sacar a Ban de la cárcel, también se preguntaban que habría hecho para que lo metieran preso. Todos esperaron fuera, mientras que Ginji y Paul, que se ofreció a pagar la multa, entraban.

buenas tardes señores – una oficial muy simpática les recibe –

señorita venimos a pagar la multa de un amigo que arrestaron – Paul se acerco un poco mas a la mesa de la mujer –

déme el nombre de su amigo y veremos si esta aquí

se llama Ban Midou, es alto, de ojos azules muy bonitos, cabellos castaños y pone cara de perro regañado cuando duerme nn

Ginji….. creo que fue demasiada información ¬¬

Lo siento Paul nnU

Si, hace 3 días arrestamos a un joven con ese nombre

Y se podría saber porque lo arrestaron?

Por daño a la propiedad privada, se le ocurrió manchar con pintura una valla publicitaria que estaba justo encima de esta comisaría ¬¬

Los celos lo volvieron loco ToT – el rubio empieza a sollozar con melancolía –

Espere…. – la mujer mira mas atenta a Ginji para después registrar su escritorio - usted es el rubio sexy del perfume!!, me daría su autógrafo?

Eh…. O.o

Que me firme esto!! – le da una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo –

Si, pero podré ver a Ban? – firma el papel sin mucho animo –

Para sacarlo deberán pagar una multa de…. – la joven revisa su computador – 450.000 yenes nn

Esta bien señorita, yo pago la multa – Paul saca su billetera y paga –

Gracias, y esperen aquí, dejaremos en libertad a su amigo

Luego de algunos tramites, y de esperar una media hora sentados en las afueras de la comisaría, vemos salir a un Ban con un semblante sereno, calmo y muy simpático, se diría que parecía drogado o en su defecto muuuuuy Happy . Sonrió una vez más y sin decir una palabra se abrazo a Ginji y le planto un beso en la boca que dejo a más de uno con los ojos como huevos tibios.

te extrañe pequeño Idiota…. – restregó la cabellera rubia de Ginji con ternura –

O.o … - todos los demás todavía seguían en shok –

YO TAMBIEN A TI BANN!! – se abrazo con ternura a la cintura de su compañero –

Que paso? Y esta reunión? – Ban miro a todos con curiosidad –

Es que…. Como te desapareciste pedí ayuda a todos U.U

No hacia falta, pase unos días geniales allí dentro nn – sonrió otra vez con ternura –

Ban…. estas bien? – Himiko se atrevió a peguntar –

Muy bien pequeña – golpeo con suavidad la cabeza de la chica –

Ban, drogarse en malo ¬¬ - Shido volteo a verlo con mucha seriedad –

Al contrario, estos días preso me hicieron ver lo malo que era fumar, me siento liberado!! – extiende sus manos y de repente detrás de el sale una bandada de palomas blancas alzando vuelo –

………………..

creo que Ban se metió una nota tamaño mundial ¬¬ - Shido le susurra a Jubei –

_( Nota de Autora: Nota, es una manera venezolana de decir que se drogo ) _

yo te creo Ban!! – Ginji lo abraza mas aun –

si es así, esta bien – Natsumi sonríe satisfecha –

entonces….. BANNNNN TE GANASTE 3 MILLONES DE YENES!!, 3 MILLONES DE YENES!! – Chibi Ginji haciendo su bailecito de la felicidad con los abanicos –

el dinero es lo de menos, yo me siento en paz conmigo mismo – Ban sonrió otra vez con cara de borrego a medio morir –

que bueno que pienses eso Ban – Paul seco el sudor de su frente con alivio –

porque?

Bueno Ban…. es que, nos preocupaba como tomarías lo del dinero de la apuesta nn – Natsumi se balanceo sobre sus pies con nerviosismo –

Lo que quiere decir Natsumi es que no hay dinero – Paul poso sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica –

Se lo gastaron todo!! O.O – Ginji muy impresionado mientras que Ban parecía inmutable con su sonrisa serena y apacible –

No es así Ginji, el jefe jamás fue millonario, lo de ganarse la lotería solo fue una mentirita para poder hacer efectiva la apuesta de que Ban dejara de fumar

PERO Y EL YATE!! – hasta Kazuki no se creía la historia –

Ese yate es de la señorita Madoka, ni siquiera Shido lo sabia ya que yo fui la que le pidió el favor directamente

No puedo creerlo…. en verdad que no lo creo – Ginji vuelve a mirar a Ban que seguía, si, muy sonriente como si la cosa no era con el –

Y porque hicieron todo ese montaje? – Jubei interviene curioso en el asunto –

Lo que pasa es que en mi instituto me mandaron a hacer un experimento sobre las adicciones, yo elegí el investigar la fuerza de voluntad que puede tener un adicto en momentos de presión o soborno

Ban fue una especie de conejillo de indias?

Así es Shido, Ban reacciono maravillosamente al experimento, no probo un cigarrillo por 2 semanas y eso lo hace un hombre lleno de una voluntad férrea – Natsumi palmeo la espalda del mencionado con emoción –

Por el dinero hasta mataría a su mama ¬¬

Shido!! – Ginji lo mira algo molesto –

Entonces soy un hombre de mucha voluntad

Así es Ban nn

Y todo esto fue un simple experimento…

Si – volvió asentir Paul –

Y me imagino que sacaste la mejor nota de la clase Natsumi?

Saque una A!! – Natsumi saca una hoja que muestra con orgullo –

Solo nos queda reírnos de este suceso…. – Ban sonríe mas aun –

Tienes razón….

Que son 3 millones de yenes mas o 3 millones menos nn – el rubio empezó reír seguido del grupo –

Sabes algo…. – la mirada de Ban se pierde entre sus cabellos castaños –

Repentinamente mira a todos con mucha tristeza y dolor, una lagrima cae por su mejilla y todos no pueden creer lo que esta haciendo Ban, esta llorando ante todos como un niño pequeño. En un instante corre hasta Himiko y la abraza con fuerza de una manera desesperada.

esto es algo que no soporto…. Me traicionaron…. mis amigos…. – suelta a la chica mientras sigue llorando –

pero Ban…. No es así…. – Natsumi intenta consolarlo pero el se aleja mas –

quise ser bueno!!, trate de cumplir mi trato…. No por el dinero, no por la fortuna!!, porque quería ser mejor!!

Ban…. – todos lo miran mas asombrados aun –

Me engañaron…., me siento que no debo seguir en este mundo donde solo hay mentira… - saca un frasquito de sus manos –

MI PERFUME DE LLAMAS!! – Himiko mira que falta ese en su cinturón –

Esto será lo mejor…. – destapa el perfume y lo huele – adiós….

El cuerpo de Ban se prende en llamas, mientras que todos se quedan paralizados mirando aquella dantesca escena, las lagrimas se apoderan de la mayoría, Natsumi se siente totalmente culpable por utilizarlo de experimento mientras Paul se reprendía de no darles una pizza cuando Ban se moría de hambre, Jubei y Kazuki sostuvieron a Ginji que seguía llorando a mares y queriendo entrar en las llamas para tratar de recuperar el cuerpo ya carbonizado de Ban, Himiko cayo de rodillas con el rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras que hasta Shido tuvo que contenerse una lagrima para no ser juzgado de sentir aprecio por su acérrimo enemigo.

solo un minuto…. – Ban se acomodo los lentes y camino lejos del lugar –

Sonrió con ironía y saco del bolsillo de su camisa una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se llevo uno a los labios para después encenderlo con una calma mortal, tomo una profunda bocanada de aquel humo que tanto lo extasiaba, miro hacia atrás donde sus compañeros seguían en aquella pesadilla culposa.

todo por un cigarrillo….

**FIN**

Que final!!, me encanto!!, en todos los sentidos me fascino!!, no creí que después de 2 semanas sin imaginación, llegara esta de tan de repente!!. Me siento satisfecha porque ya empecé a escribir mi otro fic de los Get Backers nn. se llamara _**"Siempre a tu lado",**_ creo que tomare en cuenta algunas opiniones de mis lindos lectores, los protas serán Kazuki y Jubei, pero eso no quiere decir que Ban, Ginji y todo su combo no tendrán importancia, saben que manejo mas de un tema en un fic, no me centro en una sola situación, si leen mi fic de las arenas del tiempo me darán la razón nn. estoy manejando un poco de todo, tendrá drama, romance, humor y mucho misterio ya que el fic decidí hacerlo con un tema que ninguna escritora de Get Backers haya tomado antes por lo que se y he leído, es uno de mis fuertes, extraños pero así es, solo dejen que le de vida a algunos capítulos para ver que tal y si les gusta o no.

Solo me resta darles las gracias!!, felicitarlos por ser pacientes y excelente lectores, son muy buenos conmigo y espero seguir dándoles buen humor y alguna trama poco común que los saque de la monotonía de algunos trabajos. LOS QUIERO!! BESOS A TODOS!!

En especial un gran, pero gran beso a Vanina de lira que me corrigió cuando debía y me enseño muchas cosas y a Anginshi que también me daba mis jalones de orejas cuando me los merecía nn, gracias a las dos!! Son geniales chicas!!.

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGUNACION Y LOCURA!!**_

_**Y METIDA DE LLENO EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC DE ESTA SERIE XD**_


End file.
